Back up Plan L
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Female Revan had a back up plan in case she should ever fall. And now he has returned with three old friends of his to Taris' Upper City Cantina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

* * *

Alicia was sitting down at a booth in the cantina while Carth went to gather information. She looked up when a group of people was walking towards her. It was a group of four, one boy and three girls. The boy has black unruly hair and emerald green eyes. He had strapped to his waist a ruby incrusted, golden sword in a sheath. Behind him and to the left was a girl with blue hair and eyes with a blue sword in a sheath strapped to her waist. Right behind the boy was a girl with long blonde hair with a red ribbon in it and blue eyes. Strapped to her waist was a silvery white sword in a sheath. And behind him and to the right was a girl younger than the other three who had dark purple hair and eyes and had a wicked looking glaive strapped to her back.

They approached her table with the three girls sitting on the other side of her while the boy sat right next to her. "Do I know you" asked Alicia

"You honestly don't remember me" asked the boy looking sad

"Should I" asked Alicia

"Have you lost your memory" asked the blue haired girl

"Yes, all I remember is my name, Alicia" said Alicia

"_Which even isn't the right one" thought the boy_

"I can help you with that" said the boy

"Really" asked Alicia hopefully

"Yes" said the boy

"Just look into my eyes" he said

He saw her look into his eyes as he entered her mind. When he got in there he saw that her mindscape was a temple. He looked around and eventually found what he was looking for. But he saw the doors he wanted were locked shut with white chains and a white shield surrounded them. _"The Jedi are behind this" thought the boy angrily_

He brought up all of his happy thoughts and easily walked though the shield. Once inside, a smirk appeared on his face as he sent a powerful force blast at the shield destroying it from the inside. With that done, he walked towards the doors and easily ripped the chains off with the Force. The doors flew opened as he left her mind.

On the outside, the three girls watched as Alicia's eyes clouded over. They first watched as they widen in shock then narrow in anger. When her eyes finally cleared she said "Harry"

"Nice to see you again Revan" said Harry

Revan flung her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry reciprocated her actions by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The three girls weren't shocked by this since they were shown how much they cared for each other. They finally broke for air as Revan asked the first thing that was on her mind. "What took you so long" Revan asked

"Well, I first had to go back home and find them so they could help me" said Harry pointing to the girls that came with him

"Who are they" asked Revan looking at them

"Remember when I first arrived here and they unblocked those memories I had" asked Harry

"Yes" said Revan

"They were about them" said Harry pointing at them

"It couldn't have taken you that long to find them with your abilities" said Revan

"It didn't" said Harry

"But I had to wait for the perfect moment to do this without the Jedi and the Republic knowing" he said

"That's true" said Revan since this was the first she wasn't with a Jedi or Republic solider

"So during the rest of the time until I knew it was time to return, I trained them" said Harry

"You trained them to be force users as well" asked Revan

"Not exactly" said Harry

"They did all construct a lightsaber and know basic force powers. But a majority of the training was spent on them learning how to use their own powers and weapons without transforming" he said

"Transforming" asked Revan

"I will explain later" said Harry

"You better" said Revan sternly

"Why don't you introduce yourselves girls" said Harry to avoid Revan's ire

"Alright" said the blonde haired girl

"I'm Minako Aino" said the blonde haired girl

"My name is Ami Mizuno" said blue haired girl

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe" said the dark purple haired girl

"What's with the weapons" asked Revan

"I will explain after you tell us what is going on" said Harry

"Alright" said Revan

"Malak took over the armada and has continued the conquest of the galaxy. They think the only hope to defeat them is that Battle Meditation girl" she said

"Bastila" asked Harry

"Yes" said Revan

"I was somehow put on a ship with her as a regular solider and it was attacked when we reached this planet. I was ordered to find her, only to find out she escaped in an escape pod. I escaped in one as well along with a decorated Republic solider named Carth Onasi. Ours crashed up in the Upper city here while hers crashed in the Under city. So right now we are looking for clues to help find her" she explained

"Great, we have to find and babysit that arrogant little princess" said Harry sarcastically

"What is so bad about her" asked Minako

"Battle Meditation is a very rare and powerful skill. It could easily turn the tide in any battle by strengthen your forces while weakening your enemies" explained Harry

"How so" asked Ami

"Like for example, you could increase the skill and will to fight in your men while tearing away your enemies" said Harry

"Wow" said Ami in awe

"Because of this she has always received special treatment and training. This led to her being very arrogant" said Revan

"She also played a key part in my defeat" she added

"Oh" said Minako

"So now tell me why you are carrying around such decorative weapons" she commanded to change the subject

"They help us channel our powers better" said Ami

"And mine makes it stronger" said Harry

"You mean those strange Force powers your people have come up with" asked Revan

"Yes" said Harry

"But what are you going to do about your appearance" asked Revan

"I'm sure at least she will recognize you" she added

"Not a problem" said Harry

He closed his eyes and Revan watched as his hair grew longer and turned from black to dark red. He changed from a strong, young man to a well endowed young woman. She then opened her eyes to reveal her emerald green eyes were now hazel. "When and where did you learn to do this" asked Revan shocked

"When I went back home" said Harry

She then felt someone pass the perimeter wards she set up and said "Someone is coming. Call me Rosalyn or Rose for short" said Rose

"Alright" said Revan

"Alicia" called out a guy as he came up to them

"Did you find anything Carth" asked Revan

"No" said Carth looking down

"Who are they" he asked looking at the people around Alicia

"We are mercenaries who want to help you on your mission" said Rose

"You don't look like much, especially the small one" said Carth

"Why don't we prove it by beating you up" snarled Minako drawing her sword a little

"You don't have to do that, I found a dueling ring in this cantina that is looking for new contestants" stuttered Carth backing away from the table

"You three can enter then" said Revan looking at the three girls across from her

"_Then I can see these powers Harry is talking about" she thought_

"What about her" asked Carth pointing at Rose?

"I have already seen her skills and can vouch for her" said Revan

"Fine" huffed Carth

"Follow me" he said walking away

"What's his problem" asked Minako

"I don't know" said Revan

"But I do know that he doesn't trust people very easily" she said

They all got up and followed Carth to another part of the cantina. When they got there, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru were shocked to see a giant slug at the end of the room. _"I know Harry said we would encounter all different kinds of aliens. But this is a little much" thought Minako_

"Harry, what is that" Minako whispered in Japanese

"A Hutt" replied Rose back in Japanese

"You have to be careful around them since they are all gangsters" she added in Japanese

"I have found you three new competitors" said Revan

"Excellent. I can give them all the same contract. Ten percents of all the bets if they win" said the Ajuur the Hutt

"That's fine" said Revan

"Just tell me when they are ready" said Ajuur

They all went over to a nearby terminal where Ami took out the Mercury Computer and hacked into it to get the profiles and abilities of all the duelists. Both Revan and Carth were impressed at the ease in which she hacked into the terminal. "So who are we fighting" asked Minako

"Here are the profiles on the three top duelists" said Ami

She typed in a few more commands and a hologram of three people appeared over the computer. "First we have Ice" said Ami pointing at the left hologram

"She is good at both ranged and melee attacks" she explained

"So Minako should fight her" she suggested

"Next we have Marl" she said pointing at the middle hologram

"He is a melee expert, so I think Hotaru should fight him" she said

"And finally we have Twitch" she said pointing to the right hologram

"He is a ranged specialist, so I would be the best person to fight him" she said

With that done she turned off her computer and put it away. Carth saw a symbol on it he didn't recognize and asked "What was that symbol on your computer"

"That was the symbol of my home planet of Mercury" said Ami

"I never heard of that planet" said Carth

"I'm not surprised you haven't since our home planets are beyond the Outer Rim" said Ami

Before Carth could ask more questions Ami, Minako, and Hotaru left to go talk to Ajuur the Hutt. "I wasn't done yet" said Carth angrily

When they reached Ajuur, he asked "Are you ready"

"Yes" all three said

"I would like to fight Ice first" said Minako

"Then I would like to fight Marl" said Hotaru

"Then I would like to fight Twitch" said Ami

"Excellent" said Ajuur

"Just tell me the names you would like to go by in the ring" he said

* * *

I recently got interested in KOTOR when I bought the Best of PC pack. So I wrote this together with a crossover I wanted to do for a while. This will be updated like my Pokemon Platinum story was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

"Welcome to the Upper City Cantina Dueling Ring" shouted the announcer

"We have an exciting match for you now. In this corner we have the coldest woman on Taris, Ice" he shouted pointing to one end of the ring

"And in the other corner we have a new comer who is making her debut, the Love Goddess" he shouted pointing to the other end of the ring

"I should have know Minako would pick something like that" said Rose palming her face

"Now begin" shouted the announcer

Ice started by drawing her blaster pistol and stated shooting at Minako. Minako dodged the shots, drew out her sword, and whispered "Venus Love-Me Chain"

Her sword segmented and she charged at Ice. Ice seeing that she couldn't hit her holstered her pistol and drew her own sword. She settled into a defensive stance and awaited her opponent's charge. Before Minako got into striking distance, she thrust her sword forward and it extended into a chain that wrapped around Ice's sword. With a quick pull she pulled Ice's sword out of her grip and threw it to the other side of the ring.

Ice was shocked at what her opponent did and didn't react in time and got wrapped up in the chain. She bit back a scream as Minako pulled on the chain causing the segments to pierce her skin. With one more mighty heave Minako finally pulled Ice off of her feet and towards her. When Ice reached her she kicked her under her chin and sent her flying into the air. Minako then reformed her sword, pointed it at Ice, and shouted "Crescent Beam"

A beam of energy shot from the tip of Minako's sword and shot though Ice. Her body then crashed into the ground unconscious. "The winner of this match is the Love Goddess" shouted the announcer

Minako smiled as she walked out of the ring while sheathing her sword. "Now onto our next match" shouted the announcer as two new people entered the ring

"In this corner we have one of our oldest dueling veterans, Marl" he shouted pointing to one end of the ring

"And in the other corner we have another new comer making her debut, the Messiah of Silence" he shouted pointing at the other end of the ring

"Begin" he shouted as the duelist drew their weapons

Marl drew his Vibro double-blade as Hotaru drew her glaive. They both settled into their stances and charged at each other. Hotaru brought her glaive down at him and was blocked by Marl's right vibroblade. Marl then pushed the blade of the glaive away and took a swing with his left vibroblade which was blocked by the pole of the glaive. They traded a couple more exchanges like this until they jumped apart. They settled back into their stances as Marl said "You are very good for someone so young"

Hotaru didn't say anything but knew she was tiring quickly. _"I have to finish this now!" she thought_

They charged forward again, but this time Hotaru charge a little bit of her power into her glaive and swung down. Marl brought up his right vibroblade up to guard but it was no match was a charged up Silence Glaive and sliced right through it. Her glaive continued on down and slashed across Marl's chest. Marl staggered back as Hotaru thrust her glaive forward and pierced Marl's stomach. Hotaru then pulled her glaive out as Marl fell to the ground clutching his wound. "The winner of this match is the Messiah of Silence" shouted the announcer

Hotaru walked out of the ring with her glaive in her hand. Once she was out of the ring she started breathing heavily and leaning on her glaive. _"Damn it! I'm still not strong enough for a proper battle yet without transforming" thought Hotaru angrily_

She took out a potion for her sub-space pocket, uncorked it, and drank it all down. Feeling the energy return to her body she corked the vial and put it back in her sub-space pocket. She then strapped her glaive to her back and walked away while thinking _"I won't let everyone down"_

Back in the ring the announcer was about to start the next match. "And now for our final match of the day" shouted the announcer

"In this corner we have our current champion, Twitch" he shouted pointing at one end of the ring

"And in this corner we have yet another new comer making her debut, the Ice Princess" he shouted pointing at the other end of the ring

"Begin" he shouted

Before Twitch could draw his blasters Ami shouted "Shabon Spray"

A thick fog covered the ring blocking everyone's view. "What's going on" asked Carth

"This is how Ami fights" said Rose

"She may not be very strong physically but she is mentally. She knows how to use what she has to her advantage" she said

After a minute or two passed the fog started to clear away. Once it was gone, it showed Twitch on the ground unconscious with multiple stab wounds and Ami sheathing her sword. Everyone was mad that they didn't get to see the fight but the announcer shouted out the result anyway. "The winner is the Ice Princess" shouted the announcer but without his usual vigor

They all met up in the lobby after the fights were over as Revan asked "Is that good enough for you Carth"

"Yes" said Carth

"You all did great" said Rose to all three of them

"Thank you" all three of them said

"Are you ok Hotaru" asked Rose

"Yes" said Hotaru

"Are you sure" asked Rose getting down to Hotaru's level

"I had to take one of the potions you gave me" said Hotaru looking down

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard" said Rose pulling Hotaru into a hug

"I know, but I just want to be able to fight with all of you" said Hotaru as she buried her head in Rose's shoulder

"But you did a really good job in your match. You met that guy blow for blow" said Minako

"And he was the champion before the one I fought. The only reason I won against him is because I was faster" said Ami

Hotaru muttered a small "Thank you" as she let go of Rose

As Rose got up off the ground Revan came over to them and said "Ready to go get your winnings"

All four of them nodded their heads and they all walked over to Ajuur the Hutt. He was laughing as he said "Those were all excellent matches. Here is your cut of the bets as promised"

Revan took the credits while saying "Thank you"

As they were all about to leave the cantina a voice called out "Wait a minute"

They all turned around and saw an armored man walking towards them. "I saw your matches against those amateurs and was wondering if you would want to fight in a real match with me" said the armored man

"A real match" asked Rose confused as Ami took out her computer

"Yes, a death match" said the armored man

"Death match" yelped Minako

"That is the only way to fight" said the armored man

"Who are you" asked Revan

"You honestly don't know who I am" said the armored man acting shocked

"I'm Bendak Starkiller" he proclaimed

"Alright" said Rose

"I will go set everything up" said Bendak leaving

"Did you get anything Ami" asked Rose

"Yes" said Ami

"It appears that the best person to fight him would be Hotaru" she said

"Me" asked Hotaru shocked

"Yes, his helmet's visor would render my attacks useless and his armor would be able to block most of Minako's" explained Ami

"Are you sure it's ok to send such a small girl against someone like him" asked Carth looking concerned

"Yes" said Ami putting her computer away

"I can handle it" said Hotaru determined

"Alright" said Carth sighing

Back in the ring the announcer started the special match. "We have a special match for you now. The legendary Bendak Starkiller has challenged one of our new comers to a death match" shouted the announcer

The audience cheered as two people came out into the ring. "In this corner we have the man who has won over a hundred death matches, the legendary Bendak Starkiller" shouted the announcer pointing to one end of the ring

"And in this corner we have…" he started to shout pointing to the other end of the ring

Everyone looked at the other end of the ring from Bendak as the announcer shouted "The Messiah of Silence"

Mostly everybody was surprise that the little girl took up the challenge. "This will be easy" said Bendak as he got ready

"_I have to end this quickly" thought Hotaru_

The grip on her glaive tightens as she knew what she had to do. "Begin" shouted the announcer

Bendak immediately drew his blasters and started firing at Hotaru. Hotaru held her glaive in front of her and whispered "Silence Wall" running forward

Everyone watched as Bendak's shots bounced off of a purple shield that formed around her. "A shield generator" asked Carth

"Nope" said Rose smirking

When Hotaru got close enough, she jumped up and brought her glaive back while beginning to shout out "Silence Glaive…"

Rose's, Ami's, and Minako's eyes widen as they duck down with Rose pulling Revan down with her. Before Revan could say anything, Rose put her hand over Revan's mouth and formed a Force Shield around the four of them. _"What could cause Harry to do this" thought Revan feeling the shield erect around them_

She got her answer when Hotaru finished shouted out her attack "…Surprise"

A dome of energy formed around the ring before a huge explosion shook the building. When the smoke finally cleared, the ring was shown to be obliterated. The only thing left was Hotaru at the bottom of the crater with her glaive's blade touching the ground. _"That's why" thought Revan looking at the destruction_

The audience was shocked at the power the little girl had. "The winner is the Messiah of Silence" the announcer managed to stutter out

Hotaru strapped her glaive to her back and jumped out of the crater she made. She then left what was left of the ring smiling.

Back in the lobby Rose was congratulating Hotaru on a job well done. "Good job Hotaru. You managed to only destroy the ring" said Rose proudly

"Thank you" said Hotaru smiling

"Wait a minute" shouted Carth

"What do you mean 'only'" he asked

"Well, I kind of held back…a lot" said Hotaru

"_That was her holding back" thought Carth_

There was then a sound of someone hitting the floor as Carth fainted. "He fainted" said Revan

"He took that well" said Hotaru cheerfully


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Red Close for your reviews.

* * *

"You call that a good reaction" asked Revan pointing at Carth's body

"Well, when people find out who I am or what I can do they either: scream and run, scream and attack, or scream, run, and come back later with a group of people then attack" said Hotaru as she ticked off her fingers

"_What did she mean by 'who I am'" thought Revan_

"_And why is she acting like it is a common occurrence" she thought a little angry_

She sent a look at Rose who started waving her hands in front of her while saying "It will all make sense when I explain everything later"

"Fine" huffed Revan

"What are we going to do about him" asked Minako pointing at Carth

"Leave and take him with us" said Rose

"And hope the Hutt doesn't put a price on our heads for destroying his ring" said Revan

"Where are you staying" asked Rose

Revan put a picture of where they were staying in the front of her mind and Rose got a good look at it. She then turned into a phoenix and grabbed onto Carth's shoulder. The others grab hold of him and they all disappear in a flash of fire.

They reappear in the apartment that Carth had rented and Rose changed back. "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up" said Rose

While they were waiting, Hotaru took something out and asked "Do you think he will accept me if I gave him this"

"What is it" asked Rose

"It's that guy's blaster. I saw it look different than the other ones, so I took it before I blew him up" said Hotaru

"Let me see it" said Revan

Hotaru gave the blaster to Revan and she looked over it. "It definitely has been customized" said Revan

"It might work" she said handing it back to Hotaru

Just then they heard a groan and saw Carth was starting to wake up. He got up and looked around thinking _"Where am I"_

He noticed that he was in the apartment he rented and thought _"Was that all a dream"_

"Hello" said a voice breaking up his thoughts

He looked towards it and saw it was the little girl that blew up the ring and screamed. Hotaru saw Carth screaming and thought _"There's the screaming"_

He started to look around wildly as Hotaru thought _"Now he's looking for a place to run too"_

With a sigh Hotaru said "Here" handing the blaster to Carth

"Where did you get this" asked Carth taking the blaster

"From that guy I blew up" said Hotaru

"How did you do that" asked Carth

"If you didn't notice, Hotaru's glaive was touching the ground when the smoke cleared. So she must have grabbed it before her glaive touched the ground" said Rose

"Ok" said Carth putting the blaster away

"How do you feel about it" asked Rose staring at Carth intently

"I feel sorry for whoever gets in our way" said Carth

"Good" said Rose smirking

"How far have you gotten in your search" asked Ami

"Not far. The cantina was the first place we went to" said Revan

"Then let's continue then" said Rose walking towards the door

Back outside they continued to explore the Upper City of Taris. Once they reached the end of the pathway they were on, it split into two directions. To the left was a corridor that led to the other half of the Upper City. To the right was a building. In front of them there was an argument going on.

"Give us the money you owe us" said the first thug

"Please give me more time. I almost have it" said an old man

"We have already given you all time we can. It's either your money or your life" said the second thug drawing his weapon

Rose drew her sword as Carth exclaimed quietly "What are you doing? We need to stay low after what happen"

"Just watch" said Rose

She slashed her sword across the two thugs while thinking _"__Diffindo"_

She sheathed her sword and watch as a red line appeared on each thug. The top half of each body slid off and both parts hit the ground. The old man looked around wildly for the attacker before running off. "See, I took care of it without attracting any attention" said Rose smirking

"Let's just go check that place out" said Carth walking towards the building on the right

They went inside and saw it was a hospital. "I'm Zelka Forn, welcome to my clinic" said Zelka

"I can treat almost any injury or ailment except the Rakghoul disease" he said

"Rakghoul disease" asked Ami

"Yes, it's a disease you can catch in the Under City by being bitten by a Rakghoul. Once bitten you will turn into a Rakghoul yourself" said Zelka

"What is a Rakghoul" asked Revan

"It's a mindless beast that will attack anything it thinks is food" said Zelka

"Why can't you treat it" asked Ami

"Because there is no cure" said Zelka

"The Republic was on the verge of discovering one but the Sith took over before it could be handed out. Now they hoard it all for their patrols that go to the Under City" said Zelka

"If only I could get a sample of it, I could make it myself" he said

"We can get it for you" said Ami

"But you would have to raid the Sith military base for that" exclaimed Zelka

"Or we could take it from one of the patrols in the Under City" said Rose

"Fine" said Zelka

"If you do happen to get it, please bring it back to me" he said

"Now I would like to ask you some questions about those Republic escape pods that crashed here" said Carth

"I don't know anything about those escape pods" shouted Zelka

"You're with the Sith aren't you" he accused

"We're not" said Minako

"Yeah, if we were, wouldn't we have easier access to the cure" said Ami

"You're just trying to trick me" yelled Zelka

Rose just sighed and said "We are not the Sith" while discreetly waving her hand

"You are not the Sith" said Zelka

"Now can you please tell us why you are so jumpy" said Rose waving her hand again

"Follow me" said Zelka

He led them to a security door and opened it. Inside were many Republic soldiers in Kolto tanks. "Republic soldiers" exclaimed Carth

"Yes, people loyal to the Republic brought them to me from the escape pods that crashed up here" said Zelka

"It's good to know they are in good hands" said Carth

"You're from the Republic" asked Zelka

"Yes" said Carth

"Then you will keep this a secret" asked Zelka

"Of course" said Carth

"Thank you" said Zelka as he shut the door

After that they left the clinic and went down the corridor to the other half of the city. As they reach the southern intersection of the other half of the city, they hear an old man proclaims that 'non-human species are a plague that will eventually kill us all'.

As they walked by him Rose discreetly drew her wand and pointed it at him while thinking _"Avada Kedavra"_

No one noticed the small green beam of light that hit the old man. The people around him were startled when he just fell to the ground dead in mid rant. They all looked around franticly before running away hoping not to be next. Rose smirked as they continued on their way.

They eventually found a way down into the Lower City, an elevator, but it was blocked by a Sith guard. "Only Sith patrols and those with proper authorization may pass" said the Sith guard

The group walked away until they were out of sight and sound range of the guard. "Now what" asked Carth?

"We go get some Sith armor" said Revan

"I have a better idea" said Rose

"Ami, Minako" she commanded

They both reached into their pockets to hide the use of their sub-space pockets and took out pens with crystals on top. They then each tossed one to Carth and Revan. "What is this" asked Carth as he looked at the pen

"We will show you" said Minako

They each pushed a button on their wrist communicators and their forms shimmered until they were seen wearing Sith armor.

"Wow" said Carth

"A disguise field" said Revan intrigued

"What you have is a previous version of what we are using now" said Ami

"I made this new version that could be attach to wrist bound communicators so it could be easier to use" she said

"To use those just raise them above your head and think about what you want to look like" she explained

They both did that and in a flash of light were both wearing Sith armor. "Let's go" said Rose leaving

They went back to the elevator and the guard asked "You the new patrol"

Rose nodded her head. "Be careful of the swoop gangs down there. They will attack anybody including us" said the guard

The group got into the elevator and went down. Inside the elevator Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru changed back. "To change back just say 'Change back'" explained Ami

Both Carth and Revan said "Change back" and in a flash of light were back to normal

Ami and Minako both held out their hands as Carth and Revan handed over the pens. "Thank you" they both said when they received them

"_There is something they are not telling us about those pens" thought Revan thinking about to small pull on her energy she felt when she used it_

"_It must have something to do with that 'transforming' Harry mention" she thought_

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They exited the elevator into the Lower City.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

They all exited the elevator and looked around. "What a dump" said Minako

"Let's start looking around for clues to Bastila's location" said Carth

"He sure is motivated" said Rose

They walked across a four way intersection to the building across from them. But they left soon after seeing it was only apartments. They came back to the intersection and took a right. They started walking down the path but came to a stop when they came to a big fight. It was two rival gangs fighting each other. Then group closest to them easily killed the other group and turned around. When they did they noticed them and one of the said "Look, witnesses"

"Kill them" said the leader

They charged the group as Rose drew her sword. She slashed it down and a purple flame exited the sword and hit the gang. They fell to the ground dead in front of them. "Are they dead" asked Carth seeing no markings on them

"Yes" said Rose

"But I don't see marks on them" said Carth

"It doesn't leave any marks but causes serious internal injuries" said Rose

"Let's continue" she said walking away

They came to a cantina and went inside. While they were in the lobby they heard a commotion in the cantina itself. When they reached the end of the lobby they saw an armored man killing three people for just talking to him. He then walked past them and left the cantina. "What's his problem" asked Minako

They continued on into the cantina and ran into an interesting pair. They saw a Wookiee defending a young Twi'lek. Revan, Carth, and Rose were even more shocked to see that the Twi'lek was speaking basic. "What is so shocking" asked Ami

"A Twi'lek that likes to speak basic" said Rose

"Twi'leks rarely every speak basic, preferring their own language instead" said Revan

The Twi'lek and Wookiee came over to them and the Twi'lek said "Hello, You must be new here since I have never seen you before. I guess you can consider us your welcoming committee"

"I'm Mission Vao and this is my friend Zaalbar" she said

"Why are you speaking basic" asked Rose

"Well, I have lived on Taris for most of my life, so that was the language I learned" said Mission

"What's with the Wookiee" asked Revan

"We keep an eye out for each other. I'm the brains and he's the brawn. Together we make a great team" said Mission

"Can we ask you some questions" asked Carth

"Sure" said Mission

"Anything you need to about the Lower City, I'm your girl" she said

"Who was the guy with the attitude" asked Minako

"That was Calo Nord. He's one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy. He's killed more people than the Iridian Plague" said Mission

"Wow" said Minako

"_More people than a plague" she thought a little scared_

"He was hired by the Davik Kang, the local crime boss, for some reason" said Mission

"Can you tell more about Davik Kang" asked Revan

"Sure" said Mission

"He is a crime boss who is the head of the Exchange on Taris. He is the one that unofficially controls Taris. He also has a ship called the Ebon Hawk that he claims in the fastest ship in the Outer Rim" she said

"_That might just be our ticket off this planet" thought Carth_

"What about the gangs" asked Rose?

"Well the two main ones are the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars. The Hidden Beks are nice and noble as far as gangs go. They are led by Gadon Thek. The Black Vulkars are thugs plain and simple. They are led by Gadon's former adoptive son Brejik" explained Mission

"Former adoptive son" asked Ami

"When Gadon lost his eyesight in a swoop accident, everybody expected him to step down and appoint Brejik the new leader. When he didn't, Brejik left the Beks and took over the Vulkars. He now is raging an all out war on the Beks. The Vulkars attack anything that moves out there, making it that you can't even walk outside without being attacked" said Mission

"Thank you for the information" said Carth

"No problem" said Mission

"Let's go Z" she said

Zaalbar replied in grunts and groans that apparently only Mission and Revan understood. "We can go see if they have any food at the Bek base" said Mission

After they left Ami asked "What was that"

"That was the Wookiee's native language Shyriiwook" said Revan

"That ship she talked about might be our ticket off this planet once we find Bastila" said Carth

"We can worry about that later" said Rose

They continued looking around the Cantina but froze when they entered one room. At the other end of the room was a Hutt. "Ah oh, a Hutt" said Rose

The Hutt looked at them and shouted "They are the ones that destroyed Ajuur's Dueling Ring, get them"

The bounty hunters drew their blasters and started firing. Hotaru jumped in front of everybody and drew her glaive while yelling out "Silence Wall"

A dome of purple energy surrounded them blocking the shots. Ami then spun around and yelled out "Shabon Spray Freezing"

A fog appeared in the room that froze everything it touched. When it cleared all the bounty hunters and the Hutt were frozen solid. Minako then jumped into the air, drew her sword, and pointed it at the ground while yelling out "Crescent Beam Shower"

A beam of energy shot from her sword and separated into multiple beams with each one striking an ice statue shattering it. Minako landed on the ground saying "That takes care of that" while sheathing her sword

"_Impressive teamwork" thought Revan_

"Looks like we have a bounty on us after all" said Rose sighing

"Let's get out of here before we are blamed for this as well" said Revan as they all left the Cantina

Back out in the Lower City they continued exploring. They eventually came to an argument between three people. "Davik wants his cut" said the man

"We are the Black Vulkars, we don't bow to anyone" exclaimed first thug

"If Davik wants his money, he can come down here and get it" said the second thug

"If that is how you want to play then fine" said the man

He then whistles and a muscular man shows up carrying a big blaster rifle. "A Mandalorian" yelled the first thug

"_Mandalorian" thought Revan interested_

"Here's Davik's cut" said the second thug throwing the money at the man

Then both thugs ran away as the man said "Thank for the help"

"I was hoping to bust some heads" said the Mandalorian

"Maybe next time Canderous" said the man

"I have to get this to Davik" he said walking away

"_What a waste of skill. Using him to scarce people into paying money" thought Revan_

After Canderous left they went into a building and saw it was another apartment complex. They saw Calo Nord collecting the bounty on two Rodians. Ami quickly took out her computer to see if she could get anything on him before he left. After Calo killed the two Rodians and left Rose asked "Were you able to get anything"

"Yes" said Ami

"He is wearing battle armor under his clothes and his goggles allow him to see in low light. He is mainly a ranged fighter but can do melee if he has to" she said

"Why would you want information on him" asked Carth

"So far the only way to get off of this planet is to steal that ship Mission was talking about. He works for the owner of that ship, so we might have to fight him to get the ship" said Ami

"_That way we don't have to show all the abilities we have to him" she thought_

"Alright" said Carth

They left the apartments and continued on their way. A little while later they came to the entrance to the Hidden Beks' hideout. "What do you want" asked the guard at the door

"We wish to speak with Gadon Thek" said Revan

"Of course, everybody wants to speak with him. He is the hero of the common people. But the days of people walking into the Bek base freely are dead" said the guard

"How do I know you are not a spy from the Vulkars or the Sith sent to kill Gadon" she asked

"We're not" shouted Minako

"Can you just let us in please" pleaded Ami

"Fine" said the guard

"It would be suicide to try to kill Gadon in his own base anyway" she said as she opened the door

"Thank you" said Ami

They went through the door and into the base. Inside they saw a man behind a desk and went over to him. But when they got near him, a female Twi'lek pulled out a blaster and said "Hold it right there"

"Whoa, easy lady" said Rose waving her hands in front of her

"You think you can just walk in here and talk to Gadon like that" said the Twi'lek

"Stand down Zaerdra" said Gadon

"But they might be spies" protested Zaerdra

"If we just go shooting random people we will be no better than the Vulkars" said Gadon

"Fine" huffed Zaerdra

"But I'm watching you. One wrong move and you're dead" she threatens them

"Sorry about Zaerdra, she is very overzealous about her duties and sometimes forgets I can defend myself" said Gadon looking at Zaerdra

"I'm Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Beks" he said

"Now how can I help you" he asked

"We would like to ask you about the Republic escape pods that crashed into the Under City" said Carth

"They must be spies for the Sith" exclaimed Zaerdra

"Calm down Zaerdra, if the Sith thought we knew anything they would have sent troops down here to knock our doors down" said Gadon

"The Vulkars got to the escape pods first. They stripped them clean of everything useful. They even took a Republic officer named Bastila captive" he said

"What did they do to her" asked Rose

"Normally they would have sold her to a slave trader off world, but with the blockade they couldn't" said Gadon

"So what are they going to do to her now" asked Revan

"They have offered her up as the prize in the annual Swoop bike race" said Gadon

"And they are probably keeping her in the deepest part of their base until then" said Rose

"Yes" said Gadon

"So the only way to rescue her is to win the race" said Carth

"But we don't even have a swoop" said Revan

"If you really want to help your friend you can race for us, if you do something for us" said Gadon

"_Typical" thought Rose_

"What do you want" asked Rose

"My engineers developed an accelerator that would have guaranteed our victory but the Vulkars stole it" said Gadon

"So you want us to get it back in exchange for racing for you" said Revan

"Yes" said Gadon

"How are we suppose to get in there" asked Ami

"You can ask Mission Vao to help you find a back way in" said Gadon

"You want them to ask that little girl for help" yelled Zaerdra

"Yes, she knows the Under City and the sewers better than anybody. She will be able to find them a back way in" said Gadon

"Where can we find her" asked Revan

"She is usually off in the Under City exploring with her Wookiee friend" said Gadon

"We will be back with your accelerator then" said Rose leaving

"Wait a minute" shouted Gadon

"What" asked Rose?

"How did you get down here" asked Gadon

"With the elevator" said Minako

"That's not what he meant" yelled Zaerdra

Rose, Ami, and Hotaru giggled as Gadon asked "How did you get past the guards"

"With an illusion" said Minako

"Well the elevator to the Under City is more heavily guarded. Only those with proper authorization can get though" said Gadon

"What do you want for it" asked Revan

"What you used to make those illusions" said Gadon

"Here you go" said Minako handing him the crystal topped pen

"_Why is she giving it away so freely" thought Revan puzzled_

Gadon looked at the pen and said "On second thought, just take the papers"

"_Ah, that's why" thought Revan_

"Thank you very much" said Rose taking the papers

"_Harry has taught them well" thought Revan_

After they left the base, Rose said in Japanese "Your equipment being girly was useful for a change"

"Hey there not that bad" exclaimed Minako in Japanese

"You use compacts as communicators" said Rose tonelessly in Japanese

"That's to hide our use of them" said Minako smugly in Japanese

"Right" said Rose sarcastically in Japanese

Revan and Carth just looked at them as Revan asked "Do I want to know what that was about"

Ami just shook her head no as she sighed. They finally reached the elevator and saw it was more heavily guarded. There were gun turrets all around as the guard shouted "Halt civilians"

"Only those with the proper papers may pass this point" he said

"I have them right here" said Rose holding out the papers

The guard looked over the papers and said "You are all clear"

"Good luck down there and look out for Rakghouls" he said

They all got into the elevator and went down to the Under City.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

* * *

The elevator stopped and they all left. They looked around and Minako said "Wow, I didn't think there would be anyplace worse than the last place"

Ami stomped her foot on the ground and said "We are finally on the surface"

"Who would have thought you could build buildings so tall that they could block out the sky" said Minako looking up

"_We need to remember that if we ever rebuild" thought Ami_

A group of three men came up and one of them said "You have to pay the toll"

"What toll" asked Rose?

"Five credits" said the second man

"Why should we have to pay it" asked Revan

"Because everybody does" said the third man

"Even the Sith and the swoop gangs" asked Rose

"You're with them aren't you" stuttered the first person

"And what if we are" said Revan smirking

The three men got terrified looks on their faces and ran away. "Did you have to handle it that way" asked Carth

"How would have you done it" asked Revan

"I didn't see you taking out any credits" said Rose

Carth just grumbled as a lady came up to them. "I'm sorry for that. Most of us aren't like that" said the lady

"They didn't give a very good first impression" said Revan

"I'm Shaleena" said Shaleena

"Are you from the Up-world" she asked

"I was born here and have never seen the sky, sun, and stars. Rukil used to tell me stories about them and I would dream about it. But that was a long time ago when I was a little girl" she said

"Who is Rukil" asked Revan

"He is the oldest person in the village. He cares about the village very much and loves to tell stories to little kids" said Shaleena

"Would he answer some of our questions" asked Carth

"No, the only things he will tell you are stories about a place he calls the Promise Land. I used to believe them when I was a little girl but not anymore. If you want some answers to your questions, ask Gendar" said Shaleena

"Who's he" asked Rose

"The leader of our village" said Shaleena

"Where could we find him" asked Ami

"Somewhere in the village helping someone out" said Shaleena

"Thank you for the information" said Revan

They walked into the village and sometime later saw a creepy guy standing behind a table. "I don't like the look of this guy" said Minako her hand going near her sword

"Ohh, you bring credits, yes" asked the creepy man

"Who are you" demanded Revan

"I am Igear, the village's only store owner" said Igear

"How can you run a store down here" asked Carth

"People bring me salvage and I trade it for food, medicine, and credits" said Igear

"Yes, credits" he said possessively

"Ok, I think we will be leaving now" said Rose as they walked away

"You can run, but this is the only place you can buy anything down here" said Igear laughing

After they left the creepy store, they came to the village gate. They then heard someone yell behind them. "Please open the gate" yelled the voice

They turned around and saw a lady running up to them. When she reached them the gate guard said "I can't with the Rakghouls so close"

"But if you don't Hendar will die" shouted the lady

"I can't" said the gate guard

"I'm sorry Hester" he said

"Please convince him to open the gate and save Hendar" pleaded Hester turning to the group

"Alright" said Rose

"Open the gate" she commanded

"Alright" said the gate keeper

"It's your funeral" he said opening the gate

Rose walked out of the gate drawing her sword. Hendar ran up and hid behind her as the Rakghoul charged at them. The Rakghoul jumped into the air to pounce on Rose as she pointed her sword at it. "Avada Kedavra" said Rose

A green burst of light shot from her sword and hit the Rakghoul in the chest killing it. It hit the ground and skids to a stop in front of Rose's feet. Hendar then runs into the village into Hester's arms as Ami and Hotaru run out of the village. "Thank goodness you're alright" said Hester

"Thank you for saving him" she said

"No problem" said Minako

Back on the other side of the gate, Ami and Hotaru ran up to the Rakghoul and knelt down beside it. Ami took out her computer and started scanning it as Hotaru put her hand to it and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Hotaru sighed as she got up opening her eyes as Ami got up as well looking over the date she collected. "What did you find out" asked Rose

"I can't bring it back" said Hotaru sadly

"If I did, I would only be bringing back the beast not the person it once was" she added

"I found something strange" said Ami

"What" asked Rose?

"They have very large brains for mindless beasts. It's capable of advanced thought but for some reason they can't access it" explained Ami

"Maybe that's a good thing considering how everyone is afraid of them" said Hotaru

"Let's get back to the others" said Rose

They all walked back across the gate as the guard shut it once they were all though. They all then continued exploring the village looking for Gendar. They eventually found him near a really old guy which they thought had to be Rukil. "Welcome Up-worlders. What brings you to this sad and dreary place" said Gendar

"We would like to ask you some questions" said Carth

"Sure, I don't know how much of a help I can be to you but I will try my best" said Gendar

"We are looking for a young Twi'lek with a Wookiee" said Revan

"Ah yes I know of them. They like to go exploring in the sewers south of here. I would be very careful if you are going there" said Gendar

"Thank you" said Carth

"You are going to the sewers" asked Rukil behind them

"Yes" said Revan turning around

"I sent my apprentice their on a mission for me but she never returned" said Rukil

"Could you find out what happened to her and tell me" he asked

"Of course" said Minako

"Thank you" said Rukil

They continued on until they came to a walled off area. They walked up to the person near the gate to the area as she said "Greetings, I am Esala the village healer"

"Why is this place blocked off" asked Rose

"This is where we keep those who have been affected by the Rakghoul disease" said Esala

"Can you heal them Hotaru" asked Rose in Japanese

Hotaru nodded her head and reached for her glaive. But before her hand could reached it Ami said "No" in Japanese

"Why not" asked Hotaru angrily in Japanese

"Remember what I told you before" said Ami in Japanese

"Yes" said Hotaru in Japanese

"They are capable of advance thought but can't access it for some reason" she said in Japanese

Minako thought about what she just heard and said "You think it's like what some of our enemies did with their victims" in Japanese

"Yes" said Ami in Japanese

"I don't think this is a disease like everybody thinks, but something else. The only way to heal them would be with Sailor Moon's help or this serum the doctor talked about" she said in Japanese

"Alright" said Hotaru taking her hand away from her glaive

"Let's get going" said Rose

As they were making their way to the gate, Revan pulled Rose to the back of the group and hissed in her ear "What couldn't I understand that"

"I told you my planet had many different languages. That was their native language Japanese" said Rose completely calm

"Why didn't you teach it to me" demanded Revan

"Because you only asked to learn my native language, English" said Rose

"Oh" said Revan stunned a little

"You will teach me it later. You know how I hate being out of the loop" commanded Revan

"Of course" said Rose smiling

After they left the village they heard someone yelling "Please help me"

They looked towards the source of the voice and saw it was Mission. "What's the matter Mission" asked Rose

"They took him" said Mission

"Took who" asked Revan

"Big Z, the Gamorreans capture him and it's all my fault" cried Mission

"Don't worry, we will help you save him" said Rose hugging Mission

"Thank you" said Mission returning the gesture

"But we want your help to get into the Vulkar base afterwards" said Carth

"Of course" said Mission

"Then let's go save him them" shouted Minako

Mission smiled as she let go of Rose and started to lead them to the sewers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

Mission was leading them though the Under City when they ran into a Sith patrol. "Hold it right there. This is a restricted area" said the leader

Rose showed them the papers they had. "Oh, so Command sent you" said the leader

"Be careful, we already have lost a patrol to those damn Rakghouls" he said

"And they had the last vial of serum as well" grumbled one of the soldiers

"That was what we were sent to find" said Revan

"Hope you find it before you need it" said the leader

"Move out" he commanded his squad

Once they were gone Ami said "At least we know where we can find a sample of the serum now"

"Only if it is on the way to the sewers" said Carth

"_You would think he has feelings for her with the way he is acting" thought Minako_

When they got near the sewers they ran into a pack of Rakghouls that attacked them. They quickly dispatched them and found some bodies behind them. Ami took a look at them and shouted "It's the missing patrol"

"Let's find that serum then" said Rose

Rose searched though all the bodies taking what she thought was useful and eventually found the serum on the last body. "Found it" shouted Rose holding it up

"Great, but we don't have the time to go all the way back up to the Upper City just to give it to the doctor" said Carth

"Don't worry, I'll do it" said Rose putting the serum away

With a silent 'pop' she disappeared. "She's gone" said Carth shocked

"Of course she is" said Ami like this was a normal thing

Rose reappeared near the clinic and went inside. Inside Zelka noticed her and said "Welcome back, how may I help you"

"Here you go Doc, one Rakghoul serum" said Rose putting the serum in Zelka's hands

"How did you get this" asked Zelka shocked

Without looking at Rose's face Zelka added "On second thought don't tell me"

"Bye" said Rose walking away

"Don't you want anything for this" shouted out Zelka to Rose

Rose just shook her head as she left the clinic. She went back to where she appeared from and disappeared with a 'pop'. She reappeared back to where the others were and found Carth and Mission arguing about something and Ami reading a journal. "What happened" asked Rose

"Carth and Mission were having a conversation and he called her a little kid, which apparently she doesn't like, and started yelling at him for it. Ami started looking around and found that old guy's apprentice, who was dead, and started reading a journal she found on the body" said Revan

"That sounds like Ami" said Rose smiling

An evil idea appeared in her mind as she snuck up behind Ami and whispered in her ear "Learn anything"

"Yes" said Ami hiding a smile

"Damn" said Rose

"I taught you to well" she pouted in English

"Well I did learn from the best" said Ami looking up from the journal at Rose in Japanese

"You better be careful about what you say before we give Mr. Serious over there any naughty ideas" whispered Rose in Ami's ear huskily

Ami blushed madly at that remark turning her head back to the journal to hide it. _"Even as a girl I still got it" cheered Harry in his mind_

"Well, I will go deliver it to the old man then" said Rose

She plucked the journal right out of Ami's hands and disappeared before she could say anything. "I wasn't done yet" pouted Ami stomping her foot

Rose appeared near Rukil's tent and walked up to him. "You have returned" said Rukil

"Yes, and I bring news of your apprentice…" said Rose

"…she's dead" she finished after a long pause

"I was afraid of that" said Rukil

"But we did find this" said Rose handing him the journal

Rukil took the journal and looked through it. "You are the Chosen One" proclaimed Rukil after finishing looking through the journal

"_Oh great" moaned Rose in her mind_

"You are the one that will lead us to the Promised Land" said Rukil

"The what" asked Rose confused

"To understand it, you need to know our history" said Rukil

"Sorry but I don't any time to listen to your stories. I have to get back to my friends" said Rose

"Very well then" said Rukil

"Please take this back" he said handing the journal back

"Why" asked Rose

"Don't you need it" she added

"It didn't give me all the answers I need. But if you are able to find the journals of my father and grandfather and bring all three back to me. I might be able to piece together all the clues and find its true location" said Rukil

"Alright" said Rose leaving

She reappeared near Ami and said "Here you go" tossing the journal to her

"Why do you still have it" asked Ami catching it

"He asked me to find his father's and grandfather's journals and bring all three back to him" said Rose

"Ok" said Ami

She then opened the journal back up and continued from where she was before. Rose then went over to Mission who just finished her argument with Carth and asked "Are we near the sewers"

"Yes" said Mission

"They should be right over there" she added pointing off to the left

They walked over to where Mission pointed and opened the doors. They looked in and saw a ladder descending into darkness. "Carth you go last" said Rose

"Fine" said Carth

Rose went first followed by Revan, Ami, Hotaru, Minako, Mission, and finally Carth. Once everybody was in, Revan went over to the door and opened it. On the other side were the pig like Gamorreans. _"Those are Gamorreans" thought Minako disgusted_

The two Gamorreans noticed them and charge. They brought their axes down only to be stopped by Rose's and Minako's swords. Hotaru jumped up while they were distracted and brought down her glaive, charged with a little bit of her power, on them. The Gamorreans were cut cleanly in half and fell to the ground. "They were really strong" said Minako panting a little

"That what Gamorreans basically are: Big, Strong, and Stupid" said Revan

"Wow" said Mission in awe at their fight

They continued on fighting some Rakghouls and finding one of the journals that Ami started reading after she picked it up. They eventually came to a large circular area and saw some Gamorreans standing on the other side. "Can you take them out Ami" asked Rose

"Yes" said Ami putting away the journal

She drew her sword and cast Shabon Spray covering the area in fog. She then disappeared into fog and they started hearing frightened squeals and loud thumps moments later. After the fog cleared a little while later, they saw Ami on the other side of the room reading the journal with all the Gamorreans dead on the floor. Everyone but Mission went over to join her seeing it before as she thought _"Just who are these people"_

She quickly ran across the room to join the others who were leaving. They soon after that came to a part of the sewer that looked a lot like a brig. "I think we have found the prison cells" said Revan

"Let's find that Wookiee then" said Carth

They didn't find anything in the first one expect the last journal. "We found the last journal" cheered Ami as she started reading it

"She sure seems happy" said Revan

"She always like figuring things out" said Minako

They looked in the next one and saw three Gamorreans different from the rest. "I think we have found your Wookiee friend" said Revan

The Gamorrean in the middle pointed his finger at them and the two others with him charged. Ami and Minako brought up their swords to defend themselves. Rose and Hotaru jumped over them to deal with the leader which Revan joined shortly after. Mission and Carth stayed behind to provide Ami and Minako with cover.

Minako was struggling but couldn't move the Gamorrean's axe a bit. But she was able to just point the tip of her sword at it and shouted "Crescent Beam"

The beam was fired point blank at the Gamorrean killing it instantly. Minako fell to the ground panting but looked over to Ami when she heard her yell. Ami was brought down to her knees by the strength the Gamorrean was putting behind its axe. But the Gamorrean soon backed off when Mission and Carth started firing at it. Ami got back up to her feet and started glaring at the Gamorrean. She slashed down her sword diagonally while yelling "Shine Aqua Illusion"

A torrent of ice cold water shot at the Gamorrean, freezing it, and blasting it towards the back wall where it shattered into a million pieces. Ami just stood there panting with her sword in the same position as Mission thought _"Whoa, don't want to get her mad"_

The Gamorrean chief raises his axe when he saw his opponents charge at him. He brought it down in a mighty heave only to be stopped by Rose's sword. With Force enhanced muscles Rose was able to push the axe away and made the chief stagger back in shock. Hotaru brought her glaive down hoping to cut him in two. But she only managed a deep cut and destroyed his clothes when he staggered out of the way. Revan stabbed her sword into the cut, killing it, while saying "I did not need to see that" disgusted.

"Sorry" said Hotaru rubbing the back of her head

Rose turned around and saw the others were done as well. "Are you two alright" asked Rose looking at Ami and Minako

"We're fine" said Minako

"Just a little tired" said Ami panting

Hotaru quickly ran over to them and gave them two potions out of sub-space pocket. "Thanks" they said taking and drinking them

Mission went up to the door and inspected it. "It's a manual lock" said Mission finally

"I'll handle it then" said Rose pointing her sword at the door

"Alohomora" she said as the door unlocked and opened

"Why didn't you do that before" asked Carth

"It only works on manual locks" said Rose

A Wookiee came out the door as Mission exclaims "Big Z you're ok"

"Thank you for saving me" said Zaalbar

"You're welcome" said Revan

"You can speak my language" exclaimed Zaalbar

"Yes" said Revan

"Only a small few bother to learn our language" said Zaalbar

"I swear my life to you and pledge to follow wherever you go" he said

"Are you sure about this Big Z" asked Mission a little worried

"Yes" said Zaalbar

"When I was captured, I thought I was going to be sold into slavery like the rest of my race. But now that that you have saved me, I pledge my life to you" he said

"I accept" said Revan

"If Big Z is going with you, then I going with you too" said Mission

"_And I really don't want to wind up on the bad side of these guys" she thought_

"Alright" said Revan

"What's going on" asked Ami watching what was going on

"When a person saves a Wookiee, they swear a life debt to that person. They swear their most solemn vow to follow them and do whatever they command" said Rose

"_I'm sure glad magical life debts aren't like that" she thought_

"Ok" said Ami

"Now show us how to get into the Vulkar base" said Carth

"Sure" said Mission

"We just need to find where the force field begins and go from there" she said

"Let's go" said Carth

"But I should warn you that the last time I went there, there was a Rancor there" said Mission

"A Rancor" shouted everybody but Ami, Minako, and Hotaru

"What's a Rancor" asked Ami whispering in Japanese

"One of the most vicious and bloodthirsty creatures in the galaxy" whispered Rose in Japanese

All three of them shivered at that. _"And we have to fight one" yelled Ami in her mind panicking_

Rose seeing Ami's panicked state, went over and gently hugged her. "You know I won't let anything happen to you" Rose whispered to her

"I know" whispered Ami

"But how are we supposed to fight something like that" she asked

"We'll think of something" said Rose smiling

Ami just buried her head in Rose's shoulder shaking a little. Rose looked over Ami's head and asked "How do you two feel about this"

"I think I will stay out of this one" said Minako

"Me too" said Hotaru

"Alright" said Rose

Back with the other half of the group, Carth yelled "How are we supposed to get past a Rancor"

"I have done it before and I can do it again" said Mission confidently

"Let's just find the force field first then worry about the Rancor later" said Revan

"Alright" said Carth

Revan looked over at Rose and saw she was surrounded by her friends and hugging one of them. _"They must be scared about going up against a Rancor" thought Revan_

Without anyone noticing, she nudged Rose a little with the Force to tell her they were ready to go. Rose looked over and saw the others were ready and slowly let go of Ami. "Feeling better" asked Rose

"A little" said Ami calming down

"Are you ready to go" asked Rose

"Yes" said Ami

"The others are already starting to leave" said Rose pointing to the door

The others were already though the door before they caught up to them and continued to explore the sewers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

After finishing exploring the sewer they found the force field blocking the rest of it off. "Just give me a minute and I will have it down" said Mission

She went over to a nearby console and typed in the codes she knew. The force field flickered a little before turning off. "Done" said Mission

"Good, let's get going" said Carth

They went down a long and winding corridor until they came to a door. "Is that an arm" asked Minako pointing at something near the door a little frighten

"It is" said Rose taking a closer look

She noticed that it was holding something and removed it. It was a datapad and a couple of vials of something. She quickly read over the datapad and said happily "It's a way to get past or kill the rancor without fighting it"

"Really" asked Ami hopefully

"Yeah" said Rose

"One of the Beks made a distilled smell of a rancor's favorite food" she explained

"So we just have to cover a couple of frags in it and leave them somewhere for the rancor to find them. Then watch its head explode when it eats them" said Revan

"And we won't have to fight it" cheered Ami

"But how do we get them close enough for it to work" asked Carth

"Leave that to me" said Rose

"Are we near it" she asked Mission

"It should be in the next room" said Mission

"Then I will be right back" said Rose

She took out a cloak and disappeared under it. "A cloak that projects a stealth field" said Mission in awe and confusion

"Yes" said Minako

Inside the next room, Rose found a pile of corpses that would be perfect to hide the frags in. She took some out, covered them in the smell, drops them, and ran to a corner to watch the fireworks. The rancor stomped over to the pile and stuck its claw into the pile and pulled out the frags. It threw them into its mouth and Rose watched as the head exploded in a gory mess. The headless rancor fell to the ground with a room shaking 'thump'. Rose took off her cloak and yelled out "It's clear"

Everybody came into the room and Ami, Minako, and Hotaru let out frighten gasps when they saw the rancor up close. "It's huge" yelled Minako

"That's the size they usually are" said Revan

"_I'm really, really glad we didn't have to fight that" thought Ami shaking a little_

"The Vulkar base is right through that door" said Mission pointing at the door on the other side of the room

"Great, let's go" said Carth

They went through the door and into the elevator in the Vulkar base. Once they exited the elevator Rose said "We're in"

"Now to find that accelerator" said Revan

As they were exploring the base they came across a slave girl named Ada. "Please don't kill me, I'm only a slave" pleaded Ada

"We're not going to kill you" said Revan

"We just want to ask you some questions" said Rose

"I don't know anything" screamed Ada

"Look, you answer our questions and we will free you" said Carth

"Really" asked Ada

"Yes" said Carth

"What do you want to know" asked Ada

"Where is the prototype accelerator being kept" asked Revan

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I do know that the swoop bikes are kept in a garage one level below us. But the elevator down to there is guarded really well" said Ada

"Thank you" said Revan

"Do you know about the Republic soldier that was brought here" asked Carth

"Yes" said Ada

"She was taken to a secure location away from everybody by Brejik saying he didn't trust them with her" she explained

"Thank you for the information" said Rose

"Now get out of here" said Carth

"Thank you" said Ada as she ran off

"You didn't have to be mean about it" said Minako

They continued to explore the base and found a corridor with defensive turrets at the end of it. "This must be where the elevator is" said Rose

"But how do we get past those turrets" asked Carth

Ami saw a security terminal nearby and said "I will have them down in a minute"

She took out her computer and hacked into the terminal. A few moments later the turrets deactivated. "The security system has been shut down" said Ami

"Good job" said Rose

"_Wow, she's good" thought Mission_

They ran down the corridor and into the elevator. When the elevator stopped they came out into a huge hanger. "Let's find who is in charge of this area. We might be able to hack into the security cameras there" said Revan

"Right" said the others

They went down a hallway off to the right side and found an office at the end of it. After killing the Vulkars inside, Ami found a terminal and hacked into it. A few moments later she said "I'm disengaging the security locks on the doors"

A door to the right of them opened up with surprised Vulkars on the other side. They were easily taken care of by Rose and Minako as Ami found the security cameras. "I'm bringing up a live feed from the camera in the engine lab" said Ami

A holographic screen appeared above the terminal showing four figures; two Twi'leks, male and female, and two guards. "We need to come up with a plan on how to deal with them" said Carth

"Looks like this is a job for you Ami" said Rose

Ami nodded her head as she put her computer away. "How do we get there" asked Mission

"If we got straight from this hallway, it will be in a hallway on the right" said Ami

They left the office and went back down the hallway. They came back to the hanger and went straight ahead. They took a right down a hallway and stopped at an intersection. "Which way" asked Revan

"Left" said Ami

They turned left and stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. "It's though here" said Ami pointing at the door

"Good luck" said Rose handing Ami her cloak

"Thank you" said Ami taking it

The others got away from the door as Ami put the cloak on and casted Shabon Spray before going through the door. Inside the lab, Kandon Ark saw the door open and a fog roll in. His personal bodyguard walked up to the fog only to scream when the fog consumed her. Kandon took a couple of steps back shouting "Find out what happened"

The guards behind him cautiously approached it only for the same fate to befall them. By now Kandon had back up until his back hit the wall. He heard his guards' screams as the fog approached him slowly. "Stay away from me" yelled Kandon throwing up his arms to protect himself

After not feeling anything for a few moments, he slowly lowered his arms only to see a blue sword come down and end his life. The rest of the group was watching from door had mixed reactions to what happened as the fog cleared. _"That was scary" thought Mission_

"_I'm really starting to like that girl" thought Revan_

Rose just shot Minako a look that said_ "I blame you for this"_

Minako had an innocent look on her face that said _"Who, me?!"_

Hotaru just shook her head at the silent argument Rose and Minako were having. _"And here I thought that she was the only normal one of the group" thought Carth_

Revan walked into the room as Ami took off the cloak. "Where's the accelerator" asked Revan

"It's over there, but it surrounded by mines" said Ami

"I can take care of that" said Mission

Mission went into the room, crept up to the nearest mine, got on the floor, and disabled it. She then pocketed it before moving on to the rest of them. "All done" said Mission pocketing the last mine and getting up

Revan and Ami walked up to the accelerator and took a look at it. "Could you come pick this up for us Rose" called out Ami

Rose walked into the room as Carth and Zaalbar thought _"Why are they asking her"_

They followed her into the room only to see Rose shrink the accelerator down and put it in her pocket. "Let's get out of here" said Rose walking past them

The others just followed her as they went back to the elevator. They left the elevator on the top floor and found their way to the entrance to the Lower City. They went though the entrance and made their way to the Bek base.

Along the way there Rose asked "What did you find out from those journals Ami"

"They are about finding a place called the Promise Land. It's apparently a self sufficient colony constructed on the surface of the planet before the Civil war" said Ami

"Civil war" asked Minako

"It didn't say anything about it, just that it was built before then" said Ami

"Maybe that's what that old guy's story was about" said Rose

They arrived at the Bek base and were allowed inside. Once inside they went up to Gadon who said "You have returned. Were you able to retrieve the accelerator?"

"Yes" said Rose

She took out the accelerator, put it on the table and un-shrunk it. "Excellent" said Gadon

"I will have my mechanics get to work on it right away" he said

He called over two Beks who took the accelerator and went to the garage. "And I will keep my end of the bargain and let you race in the season opener under our flag" said Gadon

"I will even let you use the swoop with the accelerator on it since it will be the only way you could win" he added

"Are you crazy Gadon?! We should have one of our own on that swoop" yelled Zaerdra

"I have faith in her abilities" said Gadon

"There is another reason isn't there" said Revan glaring at Gadon

"The accelerator might explode if it overheats" said Gadon

"I knew there was a catch" shouted Carth

"I'll still do it" said Revan

"Great" said Gadon

"You can stay here tonight and we will take you out to the track tomorrow" he said

"Unfortunately only racers and mechanics are allowed on the course" he explained

"Alright" said Rose

"See you after the race" she said as they left the base

Once they were away from the base Rose took out her invisibility cloak and called out "Hotaru"

Hotaru spun around, saw the cloak and knew what she wanted. She walked over to Rose and put her arms around her waist. "What are you doing" asked Carth

"Going to deliver the journals and provide backup for Alicia" said Rose

"Ok" said Mission

Rose put her arms around Hotaru and disappeared with a small 'pop'. Carth looked at Mission who just said "Do you really expect the Vulkars to not be sore losers"

Rose and Hotaru appeared near Rukil. They walked up to him and Rose said "Here you go"

She tossed the three journals at him and left. After Rose and Hotaru disapparated Rukil yelled out "THIS IS IT"

Rose and Hotaru reappeared near the Bek base and put the invisibility cloak on. Rose then felt for Revan though the Force and apparated to her location.

In her room for the night Revan smiled when she heard a small 'pop'. She looked over and saw Rose and Hotaru appear from under Rose's cloak. "Backup has arrived" said Rose

"What took so long" asked Revan

"Had to give that old man his journals" said Rose

"Alright" said Revan

She then turned back around and went to sleep. Rose took out her wand and cast an alert ward on the door and comfort charms on the wall and floor. Rose got down on the floor and went to sleep with Hotaru snuggling into her chest under the invisibility cloak.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Taeniaea for your review.

* * *

The next morning Rose felt someone trip the alert ward as someone opened the door. "Get ready, we're leaving soon" said a Bek member

The door shut as Revan got up and said "Good morning to you too" sarcastically

She got ready and left the room with Rose and Hotaru right behind her. They then walked into the main part of the base. "Good you're awake" said Gadon when he saw them

"Please follow them and they will take you to the track" he said pointing to a group near him

"Alright" said Revan

She and her hidden friends followed the group out of the base and to the track. Once there one of the members said "That's your swoop and mechanic" pointing to where they were

"Right" said Revan

She walked over to the mechanic who said "Hello" when he saw them

"Hello" said Revan

"How long will the accelerator last" she asked

"It will hold out for three heats" said the mechanic

"How many heats do I have to race" asked Revan

"It depends on how good you are" said the mechanic

"If you post a fast enough time, then you only race once. If not, then you will have to race more than once" he explained

"Then I will just have race my best then" said Revan

"What do I do to enter" she asked

"Just talk to the announcer over there" said the mechanic pointing over to where the announcer was

Revan walked over to the announcer who was behind a half circle of computers. Off to the side she saw a cage with Bastila in it who looked drunk. She was laughing on the inside wishing she had a camera. "What is your name" asked the announcer

"Alicia" said Revan snapping out of her thoughts

"The new rookie rider for the Beks huh, I hope you can help them win" said the announcer

"What is the best time so far" asked Revan

"35 seconds put in by Redros" said the announcer

"Would you like to race your heat" he asked

"Yes" said Revan

"Then go get ready then" said the announcer

Revan got her swoop into start position and completed the course in 27 seconds. "Excellent, I don't think that anyone will be able to…" the mechanic started to say

"What is it" asked Revan

"Redros just posted a time of 26 seconds" said the mechanic

"I better go beat it then" said Revan

She went back to the announcer who asked "Would you like to race another heat"

"Yes" said Revan

"Then go get ready" said the announcer

Revan raced another heat and was able to complete the course in 24 seconds. "Marvelous, I don't anyone is going to beat that" said the mechanic

And he was right; by the time the race was over nobody had beaten Revan's time. "The race is now over" proclaimed the announcer

"And our winner is the Hidden Beks' new rookie pilot, Alicia" he exclaimed

"Here is the leader of the Black Vulkars, Brejik, to deliver the prize to our champion" he said

"I'm not delivering anything since she cheated by using an illegal accelerator" proclaimed Brejik

"That isn't against the rules" said the announcer

"Then the Black Vulkars withdraw their prize from the race" said Brejik

"You can't do that since it's against traditions to withdraw a prize once a champion has been decided" said the announcer

"Who cares about your stupid traditions, I'm the wave of the future" shouted Brejik

"Kill them…" he started to yell out until a sword went though his chest killing him

Two figures appeared behind Brejik as one of them jumped up into the air and brought a glaive down slicing Redros in half. Revan then took out a hidden vibroblade and killed the Vulkar member that was close to her. During this time Bastila used the force to break free of the neural disruptor and the cage and then took out the guard near her. Revan saw that Bastila only knocked him out and shot him in the head with a hidden blaster. "Whoever you are, I'm not going to allow you to claim your prize" said Bastila pointing the stolen double vibroblade at Revan

"I don't spin that way" said Revan

"We only did this to save you" she said

"Some rescue" scoffed Bastila

"I could have gotten out myself" she said

"Oh really" drawled Revan

"Then why did you only break out after Rose killed Brejik" she asked

"I was just waiting for the right time" said Bastila

"Right" said Revan drawing it out

While this was going on Rose was looking though Brejik's stuff and found a double bladed lightsaber. _"She changed it" thought Rose_

She then thought back to the last time she saw it.

_Flashback_

_Harry, under his invisibility cloak, was about to kill Bastila's companions when the whole bridge shook. He looked outside the window and saw that Malak's ship was firing on them. _"Damn you Malak" shouted Harry in his mind

_He then look over at Revan and saw her on the ground unconscious with Bastila leaning over her. _"I will come back for you Revan" Harry thought as he disappeared

_Flashback end_

Bastila didn't see Rose's eyes flash yellow since she was still talking to Revan. "So where is your lightsaber" asked Revan

"I misplaced it during the crash" said Bastila looking down

Revan started laughing as Bastila shouted "It's not funny"

"I thought a lightsaber was important to a Jedi" Hotaru asked Rose

"It is, to some it's their whole lives" said Rose

"Then she mustn't be very good to lose it so easily" said Hotaru

"Why you little…" growled Bastila

"Temper, temper, temper" scolded Revan playfully waving her finger back and forth

Bastila just turned her glare to her and growled. "As much fun as this is, we really need to get back before Carth drives the others crazy" said Rose

"Carth Onasi" said Bastila surprised

"Then you're that woman from the Endar Spire" she said pointing at Revan

"Wow, you finally figured it out" said Revan in fake awe

"You're really smart" said Rose sarcastically

Bastila just growled at them as they walked away. Before they left the track Rose called out "Here you go. Try not to lose it next time" and threw Bastila's lightsaber over her shoulder at Bastila

Bastila just caught and started to follow them.

During their trip back to the Upper City apartment, Rose whispered in English "She changed her lightsaber to a double bladed one"

"Really" said Revan in English intrigued

Rose just nodded her head as Hotaru asked in English "What's so interesting about that"

"A double bladed lightsaber is considered to be a Sith's lightsaber since it could kill more effectively" explained Revan in English

Once they all got back to the apartment Carth said "You did it"

"Of course, was there any doubt" said Revan smirking

After everyone was settled down Bastila asked "What's our plan to get off this planet"

"We don't have one" said Revan

"Yeah, because lover boy here wouldn't let us do anything else until we rescued you" said Minako pointing at Carth

Carth just glared at Minako for that comment. "Well, now that I'm here we can get back on track" said Bastila smugly

"We do have an idea thou" said Ami a little angry

"What is it" asked Bastila

"Mission told us about a ship owned by Davik Kang that is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Outer Rims" said Ami

"You want to steal Davik Kang's most prized possession" exclaimed Mission

"Do you have any other ideas on how to get off the planet" asked Ami looking Mission straight in the eyes

"No" said Mission looking down to avoid eye contact

"How do you plan to do this" asked Bastila

"We don't know" said Ami sighing

"Great" said Bastila throwing he arms up in frustration

"If you really want to do this, you are going to need some inside help. We would be captured or killed once we set foot inside his estate if we went by ourselves" said Mission looking back up

"Then let's go to the cantina then" said Rose getting up

The rest of the got up as Revan said "You should stay here Bastila so we don't have to go save you again"

"Fine" huffed Bastila

"But I didn't need saving" she yelled

"Sure you didn't" drawled Revan

Bastila just growled as Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, Hotaru, and Carth left to go to the cantina.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

But once they left the apartment, a male Twi'lek came up to them and said "I have a message for you human" looking at Revan

"What is it" asked Revan

"Canderous Ordo would like to meet you in the cantina" said the Twi'lek

"Alright" said Revan

After the Twi'lek left, Revan turned to Carth and said "Back in the apartment Carth"

"What" sputtered Carth?

"Why" he shouted

"I don't want your 'don't trust anyone' attitude to anger the Mandalorian" said Revan

"Fine" huffed Carth

He went back into the apartment as the rest of the group left to go to the cantina. Once they got there, they saw Canderous and went over to him. "I see you have arrived" said Canderous

"What did you want to talk about" asked Revan

"I saw you performance in the swoop race and what happened afterwards and thought anyone crazy enough to race and fight like that could easily infiltrate the Sith base" said Canderous

"Why would we do that" asked Rose

"Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised, so I came up with a plan to get out of here" said Canderous

"I plan on stealing his prized ship, the Ebon Hawk" he explained

"But nothing can get though the atmosphere without the proper codes" he added

"So you want us to get the codes" said Rose

"Yes" said Canderous

"And you will allow us and our friends on the ship when you escape" asked Revan

"Of course" said Canderous

"Alright then, we will do it" said Revan

"Great" said Canderous

"How is it defended" asked Ami

"The entrance is highly encrypted, only a top of the line astromech droid could slice it" said Canderous

"And do you know where we could find such a droid" asked Revan

"Of course" said Canderous

"Davik had one built for him and told me to pick it up. Just go to Janice Nall's store and tell her Canderous sent you" he said

"Alright" said Revan

"Once you have the codes, meet me at Javyar's Cantina" said Canderous as he left

"Well, we found our inside person" said Minako after Canderous left

They left the cantina and headed over to the droid shop. Once there, they went inside and saw a female Twi'lek behind the counter. "Welcome to Droids by Janice" said Janice

"How may I help you" she asked

"We were sent here to pick up a droid for Canderous" said Revan

"Of course" said Janice

"That will be 2,000 credits" she said

"Here you go" said Rose handing over the money

"Thank you" said Janice

A droid with one blue eye and a cheese wheel shaped head rolled up to them. It had two arms connected at the front that acted like forelegs and two stubby legs in the back to move with. "Anything else" she asked

"We will take whatever accessories and attachments it can use" said Revan

"Right away" said Janice

She left the counter and came back some time later with a box full of parts. "Here you go" she said putting the box on the counter

"Thank you" said Rose paying for it

She then picked up the box and discreetly shrunk it to put in her pocket. "Is that all" asked Janice

"Yes" said Revan

"Thank you for shopping" said Janice as the group left the store

They left the store and crossed the intersection and went pass the elevator on their way to the military base. After they passed the elevator they saw some Sith Interceptors parked on the edges on the pathway. They came to the end of the pathway that had a big door in front of them. "Alright T3-M4, earn your credits" said Revan pointing at the door

T3-M4 rolled up to the security panel and extended a probe into the computer port and a minute later the door opened. "Good job" said Rose

She then walked up to T3-M4 and deactivated it, shrunk it down, and gave it to Ami to hold. Ami put it in her subspace pocket and took out a wrist bound communicator. She then went over to Revan and said "Here you go" handing her the communicator

"What is it" asked Revan taking it

"It's a disguise field generator like ours" said Ami

"Really" said Revan excited

"Yes" said Ami nodding her head

"When Harry told us we were coming here to get you, I made you one as well" she explained while smiling

"Thanks" said Revan putting it on

"No problem" said Ami

"Just think about what you want to look like and push the button" she explained

"Right" said Revan

All four of them pressed their buttons and their forms shimmered until four Sith troopers stood in their places. "Let's go" said Revan

They went through the door and came up to a reception desk. A female Twi'lek behind the desk said "Welcome back"

Revan discreetly waved her hand and said "Your shift is over. You will be going now"

The Twi'lek's eyes glazed over as she said "My shift is over. I will be going now"

She then got up and left the base. "See what you can find in the computer" commanded Revan to Ami

"Right" said Ami

She took out her computer and hacked into the one at the reception desk. Once in she looked thru all of the options and deactivated the sentry droids and blaster turrets. "All the sentry droids and blaster turrets have been disabled" said Ami

"Great" said Revan

"Where is the leader" she asked

"Let me look" said Ami

She looked though all the cameras expect one named 'Elevator' but couldn't find anyone that stood out as military leader. "I didn't find anybody that stood out like a military leader, but I did see a camera named 'Elevator'" said Ami

"So he might be above or below us" said Rose

"Take a look at that camera" commanded Revan

"Yes" said Ami

She activated the camera and exclaimed "Whoa, that's a big droid" when she saw what it showed

"Show us" said Revan

A holographic screen appeared above the desk showing a large droid surrounded by a shield. "That is a big droid" said Minako

"A Mark I assault droid" said Revan

"Can you do anything to it" asked Rose

"Let me see" said Ami

She typed in a few keys and said "I can only bring down its shield and open the door to the elevator"

"Do both" commanded Revan

"Right" said Ami

She typed in a few more keys and everyone watched as the droid's shield flickered before turning off. Then a door behind the droid opened up. "How do we get there" asked Rose

"We go straight though the door behind us to a room with multiple doors. We then take the door on the far right, go down a long hallway, and go through a door at the end to get to the elevator" said Ami

"Let's go" said Revan

Ami put her computer away and they all went through the door. When they got to the room with the multiple doors they saw someone was held prisoner. Ami looked around and saw some panels on the wall to the right of then. "Distract him" whispered Ami

The other four walked closer to the Duros to block his view while Ami took out her computer. After a few seconds she shook her head at how easy it was to break the code. She put her computer away and pressed the first, third, and fifth panels. The shield around the Duros turned off as he said shocked "I'm free"

"Leave" stated Revan

The Duros' eyes glazed over and he left. After he was gone they went though the far right door and continued on their way. At the end of the hallway they stood in front of a door as Revan said "Act natural and give no reason for the droid to attack us"

The other four nodded their heads and they went through the door. They walked as normally as possible and made it to the elevator with no problems. "Whew" Minako sighed once the elevator was going down

"We do have to go past it again you know" said Rose

"Great" grumbled Minako

The elevator stopped and opened to a small hallway. They left the elevator but stopped before opening the door on the other end as an idea appeared in Revan's mind. She pushed the button on her communicator and her form shimmered until Darth Revan took her place. Rose smirked at Revan's idea and motioned for Ami, Minako, and Hotaru to stay behind her.

Inside the governor's quarters, he felt the doors open and yelled "How dare you interrupt my meditation! I will…"

But he was interrupted when Revan yelled "You dare to order me!!!"

The governor looked up and started shaking badly when he saw it was Lord Revan. "Lord Revan" he stuttered

"You shall pay for your insolence" said Revan in a cold voice raising her hand

"No, no, please…" pleaded the governor

But he was cut off when he felt pressure around his neck. Revan clenched her fist tightly and crushed the governor's throat. Ami, Minako, and Hotaru shuttered a little at the scene while thinking _"Seeing it for real is a lot different than just seeing it in a memory"_

Revan walked up to the limp body, knelt down, and started to search it. She eventually found what she was looking for, a datapad with the launch codes on it. "Found it" said Revan standing up

"Good, let's get out of here" said Rose

Revan's form shimmered back to that of a Sith trooper and they all left the base. Once they were all in the elevator going down to the Lower City, all of their forms shimmered as they changed back to normal. Revan then turned her attention to Ami, Minako, and Hotaru and asked "I didn't scare you back there, did I"

"No" said Minako

"We already knew what you could do" said Hotaru

"We were just startled a little from seeing it in person rather than in memoires" said Ami

"That's good" said Revan


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

They left the elevator and headed over to Javyar's Cantina. Once inside they went over to Canderous who said "You're back already"

"You couldn't get the codes" he asked

"Got them right here" said Revan holding up a datapad

"But I didn't hear about anyone breaking into the Sith base" said Canderous

"We can be very stealthy when we want to be" said Rose

"How are we going to get to the Ebon Hawk" asked Ami

"I will bring you to Davik as new recruits for the Exchange" said Canderous

"Then once he leaves us alone, we sneak into the hanger and steal the ship" he explained

"Sounds good" said Revan

"Me and Ami will go back and get the others ready to go" said Minako

"Alright" said Rose

"Here you go Hotaru" said Ami handing T3-M4 to Hotaru

Canderous' eyes widen when he saw the tiny droid be put into Hotaru's pocket. "Was that the droid I sent you to get" asked Canderous

"Yes" said Rose

"What happened to it" asked Canderous

"I shrunk it" said Rose casually

Canderous just shook his head and left the cantina with Revan, Rose, and Hotaru behind him. They took a speeder and flew to Davik's estate. Once there Canderous led them to the throne room, where inside the room they saw Davik and Calo. "Welcome back Canderous" said Davik

"Who are these people you brought with you? I thought you worked alone" he asked

"You're not going soft are you Canderous" asked Calo laughing

"You better watch your mouth before something happens to it" said Canderous glaring at Calo

"Calm down you two. I don't want my two best men killing each other" said Davik

"Now why have you brought them" he asked

"They wish to join the Exchange" said Canderous

"I'm sure you have heard of their reputations" he said

"Of course" said Davik

"You did very well in the swoop race and were quick to eliminate Brejik and his men afterwards" he said

"Thank you" said Revan, Rose, and Hotaru

"But why did you destroy the dueling ring" asked Davik

"Our last client wanted proof of our power. So I gave them a small example of it" said Hotaru smirking

"_Small" thought Davik and Calo a little shocked_

"Well why don't I show you my estate before I lead you to your rooms" said Davik

"Alright" said Revan

So Davik led them though his estate showing them everything he had. Their last stop was the hanger. "And here is my pride and joy, the Ebon Hawk" proclaimed Davik

In front of them was a ship that looked like three prongs sticking out of a half circle. "I have put in a state of the art security system so no one could fly out of here with her without the proper codes" said Davik

"_Damn" they all thought_

Davik then led to the guest wing of the estate and to a room. "You can stay here until I am done doing a background check on all three of you" said Davik

"If you need anything, just go to the slave's quarters and they will help you" he continued

"Just don't bother my other guests or leave the guest wing. If you do my security will kill you" he finished sternly

"Let's go Calo" he said as both of them left

Once the doors shut Canderous said "Let's go"

"Where can we find the codes" asked Hotaru

"Let's see if the slaves know anything" said Revan

They left their room and headed towards the slave quarters. Once inside they saw three Twi'leks, two female and one male. "Welcome master, how may I serve you" said one of the female Twi'leks

"We were wondering if you have heard any juicy gossip lately" asked Rose

"Oh yes" said the female slave excitedly

"Hudrow was put in the torture chamber for stealing spice" she said

"That doesn't sound very interesting" said Rose looking down a little

"Oh but it is, you see, he used to get away with it because he was the pilot of the Ebon Hawk. But ever since this blockade was put into place, he's not needed anymore" said the female slave

"Very interesting" said Rose looking back up

"Thank you" she said

She then led her group back out of the slave quarters. "How did you know that would work" asked Revan in English

"Because of Minako and the girls at my school" said Rose in English promptly

They left the guest wing and entered the throne room. "We need to find a terminal" said Revan

"We came from the hanger over there" said Rose pointing in front of them

"So let's try over here" she said pointing to her right

They crossed the throne room and enter the room to see it was filled with guards. After quickly dispatching with them, they saw a terminal on the far wall. They walked over to it as Hotaru took out T3-M4 and put him on the ground. Then Rose pointed her sword at it and it grew to its normal size. _"Wow" thought Canderous_

Revan activated him and said "Please hack into this terminal and bring up its options"

T3-M4 beeped in reply and hacked into the terminal. A holographic menu appeared above the terminal. Revan read it and said "Cycle though all the cameras and initiate any options they have expect for ours"

T3-M4 beeped in response and started cycling though the cameras. The group saw that in the rooms with guards in it they were gassed. _"That cares of most of the guards" thought Revan_

"Bring up the list of options we have" commanded Revan

T3-M4 did that and Rose saw one that caught her notice. "We will have to find another terminal near the hanger once we get the codes" said Rose

"Bring up a map of the estate" commanded Revan

A holographic map of the estate appeared above the terminal with a light flashing to denote their position. "Show were the torture chamber is" commanded Revan

A new light started flashing on the map near their position. "Now the hanger and a terminal near it" commanded Revan

Two new lights appeared on the map. "It appears we can go past the terminal to get to the hanger" said Revan

"Good job T3-M4, log out" she said

T3-M4 beeped in response and logged out. Once out Rose deactivated and shrunk him down to give to Hotaru for safe keeping. They left the barracks, as the camera said, and headed north to the torture chamber. Once inside they were attacked by two probe droids that they quickly destroyed. Revan then freed Hudrow and he collapsed to the ground. "Thank you for freeing me. I don't think I could have lasted much longer in there" said Hudrow

"I don't have any credits to repay you with, but I do have the launch codes for the Ebon Hawk" he said

"We'll take them" said Revan

Hudrow put the codes into Revan's datapad then left saying "Now I'm getting out of here before Davik finds out"

But he didn't get very far as a green blast of light struck his back and he fell down dead. "Sorry we can't have anybody know what we are doing" said Rose lowering her sword

They left the torture chamber and went back into the throne room. They ran diagonally across the room and into the terminal room. Revan quickly entered the codes and smiled when it said the hanger and the Ebon Hawk were unlocked. "It's unlocked, let's go" said Revan

They quickly left the terminal room and made their way to the hanger. They stopped in front of the hanger doors as Rose brought up her hand for everybody to stop. She then activated her communicator and said "Come in Minako"

"_What is it" asked Minako_

"We are in front of the hanger doors. Have everyone ready to leave now" said Rose

"_Roger" said Minako_

"Let's go" said Rose

They ran into the hanger but stopped as the whole building started shaking and laser blasts started coming in through the roof. "Damn it, Malak is bombing the planet" growled Revan

Canderous raised an eyebrow at Alicia's outburst as Davik and Calo ran in. "I knew the Sith would attack us sooner or later" said Davik

Davik and Calo stopped as they saw Revan, Rose, Hotaru, and Canderous in the hanger. "So you thought you could steal my ship and leave me high and dry, huh" growled Davik

"It will be my pleasure to take them out Davik" said Calo drawing his weapons

"We don't have time for this" said Revan

"Canderous get the ship running while we deal with them" she commanded

Canderous nodded and ran for the ship as Revan, Rose, and Hotaru drew their weapons. Revan charged at Davik as Rose charged Calo with Hotaru behind them. While Revan and Rose kept their opponents busy, Hotaru charged a lot of power into her glaive and ran forward. The Force warned Revan and Rose of the attack and they jumped back towards the Ebon Hawk as Hotaru brought her glaive down. An explosion ripped though the hanger as Davik and Calo were blown away from the Ebon Hawk. They crashed into a wall where debris fell on top of them.

Revan and Hotaru ran onboard the ship as Rose pointed her sword at where Davik and Calo crashed and shouted "Fiendfyre" before getting onboard the ship as well

There were two screams as Davik and Calo were incinerated by the cursed fire as the Ebon Hawk blasted out of the hanger. "We have the ship" said Rose into her communicator as they flew towards their location

"_Everybody is ready" said Minako_

The Ebon Hawk hovered in front of the second group as they all jumped onboard. The ship then turned around and took off though the atmosphere. In the cockpit Bastila said "Set a course for Dantooine. There is a Jedi Enclave there where we can take refuge"

"Right" said Carth

"_So we are going back to where it all started" thought Revan_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, Taeniaea, and rusty32536 for your reviews.

* * *

As Carth was plotting their course for their hyperspace jump, the radar went off. Carth looked at the radar and cursed. "We have Sith Interceptors on our tail" said Carth

"Where are the ship's weapons" asked Revan

"There is a lift to them across from the medical bay" said Canderous

"Right" said Revan

She ran off to the gun turrets with Rose behind her. Revan got into the turret and easily took care of the Interceptors that were pursuing them. "We're clear" said Rose once she was back in the cockpit

"Just in time, we are ready to make the jump" said Carth

He pushed the throttle forward and the ship shot into hyperspace. Shortly afterwards everyone but Mission and Zaalbar gathered in the main hold to discuss what to do now. "Are you sure Dantooine is safe" asked Carth

"Yes" said Bastila

"Some of the most powerful masters in the Jedi Order are stationed there. I also need to seek their council on recent matters" she said taking a quick look at Alicia

"_Council lap dog" Revan sneered in her mind_

"Well, we will be taking the portside cabin" said Revan

She left and was followed by Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru. Carth and Canderous just nodded and went off to the starboard cabin where Zaalbar was comforting a grieving Mission. Bastila was left in the main hold alone thinking _"What about me"_

Once all five of them were in their cabin, Rose waved her sword at the door and cast every locking charm and secrecy ward she knew that wouldn't cause suspicion. Once that was done her long red hair became short, black, and unruly. Her body changed into a man's and his eyes turned emerald green. "Harry" whispered Revan while smiling

Harry smiled back before turning his attention to the cabin they were in. All he saw were three standard beds. _"Well we will just have to change that" thought Harry_

He waved his sword again and the room expanded greatly. He then conjured five squashy armchairs. One in red and gold, one in blue, one in yellow and red, one in purple, and one in red and black. He then conjured a table in the middle of them and a rug underneath all of them. He then turned his attention to the beds. "What do you want? One big bed or small separate ones" asked Harry

"Big one" cheered Hotaru jumping up and down

"Alright" said Harry smiling

He waved his sword at the three beds; they all crashed together, and transfigured into one large king size bed. It had red silk sheets and a comforter with a picture of a lion and a raven surrounded by the symbols of Mercury, Venus, and Saturn on it. There were five pillows at the top of the bed each with their own symbol on them.

Then Harry sheathed his sword, took it off his waist, and let go of it. Once he did it disappeared in a flash of golden light. Ami, Minako, and Hotaru did the same with their weapons and they disappeared in a flash of blue, orange, and purple light. Then Hotaru cheered as she jumped on the bed. Harry smiled as Revan took a look around the room. "Wow, I'm impressed" said Revan

"You certainly have learned and improved a lot while you were away" she said

"About that" said Harry as he scratched the back of his head

"What is it" asked Revan

"Do you remember the first time we met" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Revan as she thought back

_Flashback_

_Revan was bored. There was nothing to do. None of the other younglings wanted to spar with her because she was too strong. But then she noticed the Masters bringing in a new kid. He had black unruly hair and emerald green eyes. _"He's cute" thought Revan

_Seeing the Masters leave him alone, she went over to him hoping to alleviate her boredom. "Hello" said Revan_

"_Hello" said Harry_

"_I haven't seen you around here before" said Revan_

"_I just arrived here" said Harry_

"_I'm Revan" said Revan_

"_Harry" replied Harry_

"_Would you like to spar" asked Revan hopefully_

"_Sure" said Harry_

"_Great" said Revan_

_She went over to the wall and picked up two training lightsabers. She then went over to one of the sparing circles and handed one of the lightsabers to Harry. They both activated them and got into their stances. Revan got into her favorite form while Harry entered into a form she has never seen before. _"Never seen that form before" thought Revan

_Revan charged forward and they started sparing. At the beginning Harry would always overcompensate and thrust or swing too hard. But as the fight went on he got better. _"He must be used to bladed weapons" thought Revan

_After thirty minutes the spar was over with both of them sweating heavily and a lightsaber at one of their opponent's vital areas. "Wow, no one has ever fought me to a draw before" said Revan breathing heavily_

_Harry just smiled at the praise as the Masters can over. "That was very impressive Youngling Potter" said one of the Masters_

"_Revan is one of the best Youngling duelists in the Enclave" said another of the Masters_

"_Tell us, what experience do you have with the sword" asked the first Master_

"_I don't have any. That was my first fight" said Harry_

"_That was your first fight" exclaimed Revan shocked_

"I need to keep an eye on him. If he can fight me to a draw without any training, he will be a great challenge when he does" thought Revan

"And he's cute" said a small part of her mind

"_So you have never used a sword before" asked the second Master_

"_I have used one before to kill a giant snake by stabbing it though the mouth" said Harry_

_End_

"What does that have to do with what you just did" asked Revan

"The sword I have belong to an ancestor of mine who was one the greatest warrior-mages of his time. That was the sword I used to kill the giant snake. It started giving me his knowledge and started with what I needed the most, how to use a sword and transform into a Phoenix. I let go of it after that and didn't get the rest" explained Harry

"So I cheated" he said looking down

Revan just sighed at Harry's statement and walked over to him. She lifted his chin up and looked him in the eye. "You didn't cheat" said Revan

"But I…" began Harry

Revan put a finger over Harry's lips to silence him and said again "You didn't cheat"

"You may have had the skill of a master swordsman implanted in your mind, but you showed great skill and talent in using it. It only took you a few minutes to adapt it for use with a lightsaber" she explained

Harry's eyes brighten at that as Revan let go of his chin and said "Besides aren't you the one who said 'Knowledge is useless unless you use it'"

"Oh yeah, I did" said Harry sheepishly

"Thanks" he said

"No problem" said Revan

"Now are you going to tell me how you can do what you do" she asked turning her attention to Ami, Minako, and Hotaru

"It would be much easier to show you" said Minako

All three of their hands disappeared into something and pulled out lightsabers. "What was that" shouted Revan

"There lightsabers Revan" said Harry

"I guess the Jedi did more damage than I thought" he said thoughtfully

"That's not what I meant" yelled Revan

"Where did they come from" she asked

"They made them" said Harry happily

"Harry" growled Revan

"They came from our subspace pockets" said Ami trying to break up the fight

Revan turned her attention to Ami as she explained "It is a pocket dimension that we each have that only we can access. They can hold up to an infinite amount of things. We usually hide our use of it by sticking our hands into our pockets"

"_So that's where everything came from" thought Revan_

"But how are lightsabers going to explain what you can do" asked Revan looking at the lightsabers

Ami's had blue accents and the same symbol she saw on her computer. Minako's had orange accents and a different symbol on hers. And Hotaru's had purple accents and another different symbol on hers. "We will show you" said Minako

All three of them raised their lightsabers about their heads as Harry thought _"Oh great, they're going to show off"_

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER" yelled Ami

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER" yelled Minako

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER" yelled Hotaru

Ami's clothes disappeared as water flowed out of lightsaber as she waved it around her body. The water formed an outfit on her body as ripples and bubbles shot off of her body.

Minako's clothes disappeared as a ribbon of stars came out of her lightsaber as she waved it around her body. She brought her lightsaber above her head as the ribbon of stars surrounded her body before the stars exploded outward.

Hotaru's clothes disappeared as she drew a circle on the ground with her lightsaber and a column of purple energy shot up concealing her before it disappeared.

They all had white leotards on with different colored skirts in blue, orange, and purple. They wore elbow length white gloves with cuffs in their respective colors. On their heads was a tiara with a jewel in it. Around their neck was a band with a star on it. They had two bows, a small on their chest and a large one on their back. They all had on different shoes. Ami had knee length blue boots, Minako had orange high heels, and Hotaru had knee length tied up purple high heels. Ami's and Minako's swords were strapped to their waist and Hotaru was holding her glaive.

Revan just stared and said the first thing on her mind "You do know you're naked while doing that right"

All three of them blushed and looked down. "Yes" said Ami

"That was one of the first things Harry trained us in. To be able to do it instantly" she explained

"We just want to show off" said Minako

"Well you sure did" said Revan as they blushed deeper

"Are you going to explain the whole light show" she asked

"Well, when we transform we can use our abilities much easier and the armor protects from low to mid range attacks, increases our natural attributes, speeds up our healing, and disguises us" explained Ami

"That's suppose to be armor" exclaimed Revan pointing at them

"It projects a shield around our bodies" said Ami

"Oh" said Revan

"How does the disguise work" she asked

"You still look the same to me" she added

"It doesn't work on people we told or those who see us transform" said Ami

"So who should I call you and what do you do" asked Revan

"I'm Sailor Mercury with the power over all forms of water" said Ami

"I'm Sailor Venus with the power over emotion, mainly love, and light" said Minako

"I'm Sailor Saturn with the power over life, death, and destruction" said Hotaru

"Why did you use your lightsabers" asked Revan

"Well…" Ami began

But Harry interrupted her saying "It would be a lot easier to show you"

He took out his trunk and expanded it. He then started looking inside it for something. While he was looking he found something and said "Oh yeah"

"Catch" he said tossing two objects to Revan

She caught them and saw they were her lightsabers. "My lightsabers, you save them" she exclaimed

"Of course" said Harry

Revan activated her lightsabers and blood red and emerald green blades appeared. She smiled before deactivated them and hiding them away. "Found it" shouted Harry

He took a large stone basin out of his trunk and put it on the table. "What is that" asked Revan

"This is a Pensieve. It's a artifact that you can store and view memories with" said Harry

"You normally have to remove each memory one at a time and put it in the Pensieve. But this one is different. It was created by my ancestor so they you can view memories of anybody that is using it" he explained

"I'm going to use this to explain everything else" he said

"Alright" said Revan

There were three flashes of light as Ami, Minako, and Hotaru changed back and joined them. "Just touch the liquid and you will be pulled inside" said Harry

All five of them touch the liquid and disappeared into the Pensieve.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

So I don't have entire chapter in italics, the memories will be in regular type and the reactions and what happens outside of them in italics.

_

* * *

They all appeared in a dark area. "Why is it so dark" asked Revan_

"_Because there is no memory showing" said Harry_

_He closed his eyes and concentrated as the darkness went away and a scene appeared._

In a park a flash of fire appeared. When the fire went away there was a Phoenix there before it transformed into Harry Potter. "Damn that Malak" cursed Harry

Before Harry could continue cursing there was a flash of golden light. When it cleared there was a ruby encrusted sword in a golden sheath in his hands. He pulled the sword out of the sheath and saw it was the Sword of Gryffindor. "What is the Sword of Gryffindor doing here" Harry asked out loud

Any other thought on the matter disappeared when a rush of information entered his mind. When it was over Harry looked down on the sword and thought "Revan isn't going to like this"

"_You worried about it for that long" said Revan_

"_Yeah" said Harry_

Harry just sheathed the sword and let go of it watching as it disappeared in a flash of golden light. "Now to find out where I am" Harry said out loud

"_You didn't know where you were" said Revan_

"_The only thing I was concentrating on at the time was getting home" said Harry_

Harry put the hood of his robe up and walked towards where he felt was the nearest group of people was. Walking out of the park he saw that he was in Tokyo. "What am I doing in Japan" thought Harry

"Well Ami, Minako, and Hotaru did saw they were all from Japan. Maybe I brought myself here subconsciously to find them" he thought

"But first I need a place to stay" he thought

"I wonder if there is a Japanese version of Diagon Alley" he wondered out loud

Instead of wasting time looking around to see if there was one. He went into a nearby ally, changed into a Phoenix, and flamed away. He appeared in an alley and saw people wearing robes walking around. "I found it" thought Harry

He changed back and started down the street to the white stone building of Gringotts. All of the other patrons got out of the way as the powerful dark robed figure walked down the street. Harry went into the bank and went up to the nearest teller. "What do you want" asked the goblin

"I would like to speak to the goblin in charge of the old family accounts" said Harry

"One moment please" said the goblin

The goblin left and came back a few minutes later and said "Follow me"

The goblin led him out of the lobby and down a hallway until they came to a stop in front of a door. The goblin opened the door before saying "Go in"

Harry went in and the door shut behind him. "Welcome, I am Wrakspur, head of the old family accounts" said Wrakspur from behind his desk

"Greetings, I'm Harry James Potter" said Harry removing his hood

Wrakspur's eyes widen a little as he said "Take a seat"

Harry took a seat as Wrakspur said "I was told you would like to speak to me about something"

"Yes" said Harry

"I was wondering if I could access my vault without going back to England" he asked

"Of course, you can access your vaults at any Gringotts bank" said Wrakspur

"That's good" said Harry

Then he noticed that Wrakspur said 'vaults' and Harry shouted "I have more than one"

"Of course" said Wrakspur

"Mostly all of the old families have multiple vaults" he said

"Didn't you know" he asked

"No" said Harry

"I thought I had only one" he said

"Excuse me for a few minutes Mr. Potter" said Wrakspur

Wrakspur got up from behind his desk and left his office.

_The scene shimmered a little before coming back into focus._

Wrakspur walked back into his office with another goblin following behind him. "Mr. Potter this is Bloodfang. He is charge of the old family accounts for the British branch" said Wrakspur

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Potter" said Bloodfang

"Likewise" said Harry

"Now Wrakspur told you only know of one of your vaults correct" asked Bloodfang

"Yes" said Harry

"May I see the key you have been using" asked Bloodfang

"Of course" said Harry

"Here you go" he said handing Bloodfang the key

Bloodfang took the key and looked it over. "This is the key to the trust vault" said Bloodfang

"Trust vault" asked Harry

"Yes" said Bloodfang

"Most old families have three vaults. First is the treasure vault where all the money is kept. Second is the Heirloom vault where all the items and artifacts the family has collected are kept. And finally there is the Trust vault which is for the members of the family that are underage" he explained

"You should have received the key to the heirloom vault at the same you received this one" he said holding up the key

"Who gave this to you" he asked

"Hagrid" said Harry

"Ah yes, Dumbledore's pet half giant. That explains it" said Bloodfang

"Explains what" asked Harry

"Dumbledore was your magical guardian. It was his job to explain everything to you since you grew up as a muggle" said Bloodfang

"WHAT" yelled Harry?

His eyes turned yellow and lighting was arcing off of his fingers. He unconsciously waved his arm that held his wand and conjured a stone statue of Dumbledore. "Stay out of my life" shouted Harry

He then threw bolt of lightning at the statue destroying it. After the dust settled his eyes had changed back to their emerald green color.

"_That was an interesting form of anger management" said Revan_

"Sorry about that" said Harry to the two shocked goblins

"That's quite alright" said Wrakspur breaking out of his stupor

"I suppose that isn't the only thing Dumbledore has kept from you" asked Bloodfang

"It isn't" said Harry

"That is one of the reasons why I am here in Japan in the first place" he said

"Well there is a way to remove him" said Bloodfang

"How" said Harry immediately

"Since you entered a binding magical contract, you are considered an adult in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. Which means you emancipate yourself" said Bloodfang

"The Triwizard Tournament" said Harry

"Exactly" said Bloodfang

"All you have to do is sign this form" he said taking a form out of the folder he was holding

He then put in on the desk in front of Harry to look at. Harry carefully read over it and probed it with the Force and found nothing wrong with it. He quickly signed it and handed it back to Bloodfang. "Excellent" said Bloodfang taking the form

"Now since you are the last of your family you will gain headship and access to the treasure vault at sixteen instead of seventeen" he said

"Great" said Harry

Then Bloodfang took out a bowl and a knife and poured a potion into the bowl. "Put a couple of drops of your blood into this bowl. They will form your new keys and destroy the old ones" said Bloodfang

Harry picked up the knife and pricked his finger. He allowed a few drops of blood to fall into the potion before healing it up. The potion boiled away to reveal two small gold keys. "Where is the third one" asked Harry

"It is with the Potter family ring" said Bloodfang

"Ok" said Harry

"Here is a list of all the properties and investments the Potter family has" said Bloodfang handing Harry a folder

"Thank you" said Harry

"If that is all then I will take my leave" said Bloodfang

"Of course" said Harry

After Bloodfang left, Harry got and said "Thank you for your time" and left as well with his hood up

_The scene of the office disappeared into the darkness leaving only the five of them there._

_Then the darkness slowly disappeared as a new scene appeared before them._

Harry was meditating in his new house in the Juuban prefecture trying to find where his friends were. But he was jolted out of his meditation by the Force screaming at him that Ami and Minako were in danger. So he instantly transformed into a Phoenix and flamed away.

_The scene of the house faded into darkness._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, Taeniaea, and Jfitzgerald for your reviews.

More memories.

_

* * *

The darkness faded to reveal the next scene._

Above a frozen wasteland in the Arctic a Phoenix appeared.

_Ami and Minako clung to Harry and buried their heads in his shoulders knowing what was coming next. But they kept one eye on the scene in front of them to see how Harry killed them._

_Revan looked at them and wondered what happened to make them act like that._

The Phoenix changed in Harry Potter who immediately started looking for his friends. He saw an explosion ahead of him and ran faster to get there. When he did he saw Sailor Mercury skidding across the ground until she came to a stop. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her outfit was singed and ripped in several places. He saw above her three women like creatures. He then saw the air in front of them shimmer before a large ball of fire appeared and shot towards Mercury.

"_Was that a real illusion" asked Revan_

"_Yes" said Harry_

Harry ran in front of Mercury and dispelled the illusion along with knocking down the three creatures with a Force Wave. "How dare you try to kill her" snarled Harry his eyes turning yellow

Two of the creatures ran away when they felt the dark power Harry released. The leader stayed behind and her form started to shimmer. Harry was about to crush the creature in front of him when he heard a voice. "Use our battle form my heir, and take revenge for your fallen mate" said the voice

"_What was that" asked Revan_

"_That was my ancestor speaking though the sword telling about my other transformation" said Harry_

_Ami blushed and smiled at being considered Harry's mate even way back then._

Harry calmed down and his eyes changed back to normal. His body then started to budge as it grew bigger and more muscled. When the transformation was over, standing in Harry's place was a dragon, but not just any old dragon, but a Hungarian Horntail. He let out a roar that caused the creature to drop her illusion.

"_You can transform into a dragon" shouted Revan_

"_Yep" said Harry smirking_

"_And it's the most vicious one of them all" he added_

The creature looked up in fear at the Horntail and tried to run away but found that her body wouldn't move. In fact her body seems to be moving closer to the Horntail. She struggled as hard as she could but couldn't break free from whatever was pulling her to the Horntail. Once the creature was in range the Horntail reached out and grabbed her with his claws. The creature was raised up to the Horntail's mouth and was ripped to shreds by his powerful fangs. He then let out a roar in victory before changing back.

After Harry shook his head once he was finished changing, he ran over to Mercury hoping she was ok. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was only unconscious. He put her in a healing trance before changing into a Phoenix and flaming away with her.

_The scene faded away into darkness only to be replaced by the next scene._

Back at the Arctic a Phoenix appeared and saw three girls near him. After changing back, Harry got closer and saw it was Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mars. He saw Venus push Moon out of the way of something only to get grabbed by it instead. She was then raised high into the sky by tentacles coming out of the ground. Harry instantly changed into a dragon and took off towards Venus. The Horntail cut Venus free and flew off with her just as the tentacles receded into the ground and a column of fire shot up. "Wow, that was close" thought Harry

_Minako clung a little closer to Harry at seeing how close she came to dying. Harry took a hold of Minako's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Minako smiled a little at the gesture and continued watching._

Seeing the column of fire Harry thought "If fire won't work, then how about a little lightning"

On the ground, the other two senshi were looking up in awe at the dragon that saved their friend. "A dragon" said Sailor Mars in awe

Dark clouds started to form above the dragon as lightning flashed between them. "Its evil" shouted Mars

"How can it be evil if it saved Venus" asked Sailor Moon

"It's giving off a dark aura" said Mars

"_Looks like we will have to be careful around Rei" said Ami sighing_

"_How does she know that" asked Revan_

"_She works as a Miko at her grandfather's shine. So she was trained to sense things like that" explained Ami_

"_So she thinks dark and evil are the same things" said Revan_

"_It appears so" said Ami_

"_I would have thought she would know the difference, like yin and yang" she said_

The dark clouds finished forming and sent multiple bolts of lightning into the hole before a large one was sent in after them. There was a scream as ice exploded out of the hole. The Horntail opened his mouth and shot out a powerful stream of fire at the ice melting it away. Then the Horntail flew away with Venus in his arms.

_The scene faded away into darkness._

_Then the next scene slowing appeared from the darkness._

Harry was walking down the hallway of his home on his way to see how Ami and Minako were doing. But he stopped when he heard two shouts of "HARRY" behind him. He had just enough time to turn around before he was tackled by yellow and blue blurs. He looked down and saw he was tackled hugged by Ami and Minako who were now kissing his both of his cheeks. It was then that they both noticed what the other was doing and yelled at the same time "How do you know him"

"He's my best friend" they both shouted at the same time

"He is" they both asked in a more normal tone of voice

Harry started laughing at them as Minako got off of him and asked "What's so funny" while hitting him in the arm

"You both said all that at the same time in perfect unison" said Harry still laughing a little

"Oh" said Minako

Ami got off of Harry as well and started looking around. "Harry, is Hotaru here" asked Ami

"No, I haven't started looking for her yet" said Harry

"Why" asked Ami narrowing her eyes a little

"Well I got this feeling that both you and Minako were in danger. So I went looking for you first" explained Harry

"So you were the one that saved us" asked Minako

"Yes" said Harry

"But how did you know it was us" asked Ami

"I don't know, I just did" said Harry shrugging his shoulders

_Ami was thinking about it from hearing about once again and said "Maybe it was the Force that negated our disguise fields"_

"_But there's no way to test that since they both already know" said Minako pointing at Harry and Revan_

"_You're right" said Ami shoulders slumping_

"_And the council's little lap dog would just squeal to them if we tried it on her" said Revan_

"Thank you" said both Ami and Minako

They then both gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_The scene slowly dissolved into the darkness._

_The next scene slowly came into focus._

Harry had found Hotaru's location and flamed to that spot. But when he got there, he was appalled at what he saw. He saw some kids Hotaru's age and a little older attacking her. Harry held back his first impulse to fry them and instead waved his hand while saying "You will leave her alone"

All the kids stopped as they got a glazed look in their eyes. "You will all go to your homes and tell you parents what you have done" said Harry waving his hand again

All the kids left as Harry walked up to the unconscious form of Hotaru. But he stopped in shock a few feet from her from the feeling he got. She had a powerful, dark, and foreign energy inside her that was attacking her! Looking around to make sure nobody was around; Harry quickly turned into a Phoenix and flamed away with her.

The Phoenix appeared in one of the bedrooms in Harry's house as he quickly changed back. He got down on his knees and closed his eyes as he focused on entering Hotaru's mind.

_The scene shimmered as Harry asked "Do you want to see what happened in your mind Hotaru? And let the others see as well"_

"_Yes" said Hotaru_

"_Alright then" said Harry_

_The scene stopped shimmering as it continued on._

Harry opened his eyes and gasped in frighten shock. Hotaru's mindscape was a battlefield!

_Revan gasped as well at the condition of Hotaru's mindscape._

Normally a mindscape was modeled after a place they felt safe at or place important to them. But whatever Hotaru's mindscape was modeled after was destroyed by whatever battle took place here. "Whatever that energy belongs to must have been here for a long time to cause this much damage" thought Harry

He then heard the sounds of battle off in the distance and instantly ran towards them. When he got there he saw two female figures fighting. One figure was wearing an outfit that was similar to what Ami and Minako were wearing and was wielding a glaive. The other figure was wearing a form fitting dress and had long hair that she was attacking with. "That's different" said Harry looking at the scene

As Harry got closer to them his eyes widen slightly. The power coming off both of them was enormous. He saw the one with the long hair knock down Sailor Saturn. Feeling that was the foreign entity, Harry blasted her back with a Force Push before she could finish her opponent off. "Who dares to attack me" snarled the entity getting back up off the ground

"Me" said Harry in a dark voice, his eyes glowing yellow

The entity felt the dark power Harry was emitting and asked "Why did you attack me"

"You should be attacking her" she shouted pointing at Saturn

"Because you don't belong here" said Harry

"And I'm here to remove your taint" he said

The entity laughed as she said "You think you can beat me!"

"I shall show you your error in judgment" she said as she charged up a dark orb

She launched the orb straight at Harry who just causally swatted it away. "Is that it" asked Harry in a bored tone of voice

"Let me show you how it's really done" he shouted

He shot a bolt of Force Lightning at the entity who fell to the ground in pain. Harry slowly walked up to the entity, cutting off the lightning when Harry was right next to her. He then pointing his palm at the entity as dark wisps of energy left her and started collecting above Harry's hand. "What are you doing" the entity managed to get out between gasps

"Your power is now mine" said Harry in a dark voice

The entity started to disappear as more energy left her until she was completely gone. Floating above Harry's hand was a large ball of dark energy. He pointed his other hand at the ball as purple wisps of energy left and collected above his other hand. Soon there was a medium sized ball of purple energy in one hand and a medium sized ball of dark energy in the other. He slammed the purple ball of energy into the ground and watched as Hotaru's mindscape started repairing itself before leaving.

Outside, Harry opened his eyes as dark wisps of energy left Hotaru's body and formed a ball of energy above his hand. He turned his hand into a fist and crushed the ball of energy into nothing. He smirked before closing his eyes and focusing on Hotaru's mind once again.

But once he was back inside Hotaru's mindscape, Harry had to immediately jump back to avoid getting chopped in half by Saturn's glaive. "Hey, watch it with that thing" exclaimed Harry

"_You were attacked by a mental representation of my power" asked Hotaru_

"_Yes" said Harry_

Sailor Saturn just ignored him and brought her glaive down again for another strike. Harry held out his hand and stopped her glaive before it reached him. "Is that how you treat someone that just saved you" asked Harry

"I won't let you hurt her" said Saturn

"I would never hurt Hotaru" yelled Harry

"In case you didn't notice, I returned all the energy that entity took from her. That is why her mindscape is back to normal" he said glaring at Saturn

"You are just trying to trick me" accused Saturn

"I felt a dark power in you" she said pressing her attack harder

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Fight fire with fire'" asked Harry

Recognition crossed Saturn's face as she said "Oh" and let up on her attack

"What are you doing here then" she asked

"I am here to unblock all of Hotaru's memories that are hidden from her" said Harry

"Ok then" said Saturn

She stepped back and disappeared. Harry just shrugged his and started looking for Hotaru's memories. He eventually found three doors that were locked. One was just locked with a simple padlock while the other two had chains on them. One of them was dark while the other was silver. Harry knew the padlock had to be Dumbledore's since he saw one in Ami's mind as well. But he didn't know where the silver ones came from. "I wonder where the silvers ones came from?" thought Harry

"They were in all three of their minds" he thought

"_That must be where our memoires from the Silver Millennium were kept" said Ami_

"_What are you talking about" asked Revan confused_

"_Oh yeah, we never told you" said Minako_

"_We are reborn, warrior, princesses of a long destroyed inter-planetary kingdom" she said_

"_We were awaken when the evil that destroyed our kingdom started to break free from its seal" said Ami_

"_That's why we were in the Arctic. The exit to the seal was there and that was where the enemy created their base" she explained_

"_And here I thought it couldn't get any stranger" thought Revan_

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and ripped the lock and chains off with the Force before disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Taeniaea and nxkris for your reviews.

This is the last of the memories.

* * *

Outside, Harry opened his eyes and took a seat to wait for Hotaru to wake up.

_The scene shimmered a bit before coming back into focus._

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Harry and her eyes widen before trying to hide herself. Harry got up and went over to the bed and asked "What's the matter Hotaru"

"Stay away, I'm just a freak and a monster" shouted Hotaru

"A monster" thought Harry

"Those black chains must have held back all the memories of what that entity forced Hotaru to do" he realized

Harry sat down on the bed, pulled Hotaru onto his lap and hugged her. Hotaru started to struggle as Harry said "You're not a monster"

Hotaru stopped struggling as she said "But I hurt all those people"

"No you didn't. That was the entity inside you that forced you to do those things" said Harry

"But it's gone now and never coming back" he said

Hotaru sighed as she snuggled into Harry's chest crying a little. "Now why do you think you are a freak" asked Harry

Hotaru started shaking her head violently saying "No, no, no. You will just hate me too"

"I could never do that" said Harry

He then gently lifted Hotaru's head up and looked her in the eye. "But I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is" said Harry while wiping away her tears with his thumb

"I can heal people by touching them" said Hotaru not looking Harry in the eye

"That's it" yelled Harry in his mind

"Idiots" he thought

_Hotaru smiled at Harry's reaction._

"That doesn't make you a freak. I can do the same thing" said Harry

"That is how I healed those bruises you had" he said

Hotaru looked down and indeed saw that the bruises she had before were gone. "So you are no more of a freak than I am" said Harry

Hotaru smiled before she snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry just held her for a while before he asked "Feeling better now"

"Yes" said Hotaru

"That's good since Ami is anxiously waiting to see you" said Harry

"Ami's here" asked Hotaru excitedly

"Yes, along with another old friend of mine Minako" said Harry

"Let's go" said Hotaru jumping out of Harry's lap

Harry led Hotaru out of the room smiling.

_The scene dissolved into darkness._

_The next scene appeared out of the darkness._

In a room in Harry's house, Harry, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru were all sitting around a Pensieve. "This is a Pensieve, it allows you to store and view memoires" said Harry

"I'm going to be leaving soon to go save a very dear and close friend of mine and would like your help. But I will have to train you some before we are ready to go" he said

"The memoires in here will show you what some of the training with entail, what you will eventually be able to do with it, and what you will be going up against when we get there" he explained

"Just touch the liquid to enter" he said pointing at the liquid

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru touched liquid and disappeared into the Pensieve. "I just hope they don't hate me after they see what I and Revan did" thought Harry

"_Did you really think that" asked Minako_

"_Yes" said Harry looking down_

_Minako hit him on the arm and said "We would never think that. You and Revan had a very good reason for doing what you did"_

"_So why did you think it" she asked_

"_You heard Rei didn't you" said Ami before Harry could_

"_That's why it was in the memory" she added_

"_Yes" said Harry_

"_I heard what she said and thought you might respond similar to her" he said_

"_You should know us better than that" said Minako crossing her arms_

"_You really need to stop looking on the bad side of things" said Ami_

"_Good luck with that" said Revan_

"_I've tried several times to get him to stop and it never works" she said_

"_I like to think of it as being prepared" huffed Harry_

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru came out of the Pensieve and Harry asked "What do you say"

"To go that far to protect someone you care for. I would of course help you" said Ami

"I will show those Jedi what happens when you mess with people emotions" said Minako a glint appearing in her eye

_Revan smirked at Minako's reaction_

"I will show them what true power is" said Hotaru

"Thanks" said Harry smiling

_The scene disappeared into the darkness_

_The next scene slowly appeared._

In a room in Harry's house there was a table strewn with different kinds of parts. Sitting in front of Ami, Minako, and Hotaru were half-constructed lightsabers. "Very good" said Harry looking at the lightsabers

"Next you need to find crystals that you think are the best and attune them to your Force signature. These crystals will become the heart and soul of your weapon" he explained

"Right" all three of them said

But before they could move there were three flashes of light. Three heart shaped crystals were floating over the lightsabers. There was one crystal floating over each lightsaber. One was blue, one orange, and one purple. "Our Sailor Crystals" gasped Ami

"What" asked Harry confused

"They allow us access to our full power" explained Ami

"Ok" said Harry

Each crystal shot three beams of light into their lightsaber before disappearing. Sitting in each lightsaber were three crystals. Harry felt them with the Force and said "That will definitely cut down the construction time"

_The scene shimmered a little before coming back into focus._

All four of them were in the backyard of Harry's house. "Ok, now we are going to see if your lightsabers have any special qualities" said Harry

"Activate them and stab them in a tree" he instructed

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru activated their lightsabers and a blue, orange, and purple blades shot up. They each stab one in a tree and nothing happened. "Nothing happened" said Minako

"Try channeling a little bit of your power into them and try again in a different tree" said Harry

They channeled some of their power into them and stab them into different trees. Something definitely happened this time. Ice started to spread out on the tree from where Ami stabbed. While Hotaru's started to die and Minako's started to wilt. "Very good" said Harry

"But why is mine wilting" asked Minako

"Looks like someone forgot to water it" said Hotaru

"That's it" shouted Ami

"What's it" asked Minako

"Our lightsabers were drawing on the power that would most hurt what we attack. Mine was covered in ice, Hotaru's started to die, and Minako's wilted from neglect" explained Ami

_The scene faded into darkness._

"_Interesting abilities" said Revan_

"_So is that the only emotion you can use or can you use any of them" she asked_

"_We don't know since we only tried it on trees. But we think it will use the one that is the most hurtful" said Minako_

"_Well, that's it" said Harry_

"_Is there anything else you want to see before we leave" he asked_

"_Yes" said Revan_

"_I would like to see how you originally met them" she said_

"_All you told me before was that you regained some memories of your old friends" she said_

"_Alright" said Harry_

_A new scene appeared out of the darkness._

A young Harry was running down the street to get away from his cousin and friends. He hid behind a nearby dumpster as they ran by. Harry looked around and saw they were nowhere in sight. He was about to leave when he heard a voice say "Hi"

Harry screamed and jumped into the air a little as he turned to where the voice came from. He saw a cute little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing" she asked

"Hiding from my cousin and his friends" said Harry

"Are you playing hide and go seek" asked Minako

"No, more like hunting. If they catch me, they beat me" said Harry

"Do their parents know about this" asked Minako a little angry

"They encourage it" said Harry sighing

"I will just have to do something about it then" said Minako determined

But Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Please don't do anything to him. If anything happens to him my Uncle will punish me" pleaded Harry

"Alright" huffed Minako

"Why don't you come to my house instead" she asked

"My family just moved here, so he wouldn't think to look there" she added

"Alright" said Harry

"My name is Harry Potter"

"Minako Aino"

_The scene disappeared into darkness._

_The next scene slowly appeared._

A slightly older Harry and Minako were sitting in the park talking. "So are you really leaving" asked Harry

"Yes" said Minako looking down

"My dad got a promotion, so we have to move to London" she said

"Well, I got you this" said Harry taking out a red ribbon

"To remember me by" he added

Minako hugged Harry as she said "I could never forget you" before taking the ribbon and tying it in her hair

_The scene slowly disappeared into the darkness._

_The next scene appeared._

An older Harry was dropped off at an orphanage a couple of days ago. He was walking around the yard when he saw some of the older boys picking on two girls that had just arrived. He saw a blue haired girl about his age trying to protect a younger girl with dark purple hair. He walked over to them and said "Leave them alone"

One of the boys turned to him and said "What are you going to do about it"

Harry just glared at them as they were blasted back.

"_What was that" asked Revan_

"_Accidental magic" said Harry_

"_It's common among magical children" he added_

All of the boys got up and ran away from him. Harry watch them run before kneeling on the ground and asking "Are you ok"

"Yes, thank you" said Ami

Harry helped them both up and asked "Why were they picking on you"

Ami just pointed to the ground near them and Harry saw a book. He picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it to see it was an advanced science book. "This is yours" asked Harry a little shocked

Ami just nodded her head as Harry said "You must be really smart to understand this"

Ami blushed at that as Harry handed the book back to her. "Thank you" said Ami

"No problem" said Harry

"Hopefully those kids won't bother you again" he said

"How did you do that" asked Hotaru

"Don't know" said Harry shrugging his shoulders

"My name is Harry Potter"

"I'm Ami"

"Hotaru"

_The scene faded away._

_The last scene appeared._

It had been a couple of months since that day and all three of them have become inseparable. After seeing what Harry did on that day nobody had bother them. All three of them were playing in the yard when an old man with a long white beard came up to them. "Harry my boy, I have finally found you" said Dumbledore

"Who are you" asked Harry

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm here to take you back to your relatives" said Dumbledore

"I don't want to go back to them" shouted Harry

"But it is for your own good" said Dumbledore

"How can it be good to send him back to those people" asked Ami

"You wouldn't understand" said Dumbledore

"Why don't you just go away and leave us alone" shouted Hotaru

Dumbledore sighed as he said "I am truly sorry but it is for the Greater Good" as he pulled out his wand

There was a flash of red and the scene disappeared.

"_That's it" said Harry_

_They all closed their eyes and disappeared from the Pensive._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to BioHazard82, nxkris, and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

They came out of the Pensive and saw they were in there for a long time. So they all got ready for bed. Once they were about to get into bed, there was a knock on the door. Revan sighed as she asked "Who is it"

"Bastila"

Revan growled as she asked "What do you want"

"Can I come in" asked Bastila

"No" shouted Revan

"But I don't have any place to sleep" said Bastila

"Go to the other cabin" said Revan

"But Carth and Canderous are in there" said Bastila

"What's the matter? Don't you want to sleep with your boyfriend" asked Minako

"He's not my boyfriend" yelled Bastila

"Somebody is in denial" said Minako in a sing song voice

Bastila screamed as she stomped away. "I don't see what the problem is. Mission is in there as well" said Ami

After that they all went to bed.

The next morning, Hotaru was sleeping in between Harry and Revan while Ami was on Harry's side and Minako was on Revan's. Harry and Revan were the first two to wake up. "Harry you do know what is on Dantooine right" asked Revan

"The first Star Map" said Harry

"They must have kept me alive so I could lead them to Star Forge" said Revan

"I don't think they knew about that but were probably hoping to find out where our massive fleet came from" said Harry

"And they wanted the most powerful Force-User ever on their side" he added

Revan kicked him as she said "You know flattery gets you nowhere with me"

"But I always like to try" said Harry smiling

"But what do you want to do about the Star Map" he asked turning serious

"I will say I remembered something and the council will send us to check it out. Once we show them what it is. The council will send us after the others. That way we can lead the Republic to Star Forge and they can destroy it. Then I can go home with you" explained Revan

"You really do" asked Harry hopefully

"Yes" said Revan smiling

She leaned over and gave him a kiss which caused the others to wake up as well. Once everybody was awake and ready for the day, Minako asked "So what are we doing for today"

"Well we should be reaching Dantooine soon. But I think we have time for one more thing" said Harry

"What" asked Revan?

"Time for the Knowledge Transference Spell" said Harry

"Huh" asked Revan confused

"It is similar to what the Jedi do but different. While the Jedi would only give you one piece of knowledge, this will give you all the knowledge on a subject" explained Harry

"For example, we would use it for language. So it will first copied everything we all know about language and then give certain pieces to the people who don't have it until we are all the same" he continued

"So we would get all the alien languages you know, you would get Japanese, and we both would get the languages they used in their past lives" he finished pointing at each person respectively

"What languages are those" asked Revan

"Well we each have our own native language and our own 'Basic', Lunarian" said Ami

"Ok" said Revan

"So what do we have to do" she asked

"Sit on the floor and join hands" said Harry

So they all sat on the floor and clapped their hands together. "I meant with each other" said Harry a little irritated

They all joined hands and Harry started the spell. A few moments later everyone was holding their heads from the headaches from all the new information entering their minds. After a few minutes the headaches went away as Minako said "You could have warned us about the headaches"

"Sorry" said Harry

"Let's just go meet the others in the Main Hold" said Revan

Harry changed into Rose and they summoned their weapons as the followed Revan out the door. When they reached the Main Hold Revan asked "How far until we reach Dantooine"

"We should arrive there in a few minutes" said Carth

Rose went over to Mission and asked "How are you feeling Mission"

"I'm feeling better than yesterday" said Mission

"That's good" said Rose

"Don't worry, we will make the Sith pay for this" she said

"Thanks" said Mission

The Ebon Hawk came out of Hyperspace and went though the atmosphere before landing at the Jedi Enclave. The landing ramp went down as Bastila said "Wait here while I go talk to the council"

"Yes your highness" said Revan is English

Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru giggled at that while the others just looked on. "Did I miss something" asked Canderous

"Just forget about it" said Carth sighing

An half an hour later Bastila came back and said "The council would like to see you Alicia"

"Why would they want me" asked Revan acting surprised

"What would the Jedi Council want with a non-Jedi" asked Carth

"That is none of your business" snapped Bastila

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I just find it strange that's all" said Carth

"The council's reasons are their own" said Bastila

"_Yeah like trying to make me into their lap dog" thought Revan_

"Let's go" said Bastila walking away

"Fine" said Revan following after her

No one but Ami, Minako, and Hotaru noticed that Rose had disappeared after them as well. Bastila led Revan though the Enclave to the Jedi Council room. "I have brought my companion as I was requested Masters" said Bastila when they arrived

"Thank you Padawan Bastila" said Dorak

Revan and Rose were laughing on the inside at the idea that Bastila is still a Padawan. "So this is your companion. The one that is strong in the Force and unconsciously used it to escape Taris" said Vandar

"_It wasn't unconsciously" thought Revan_

"It was just luck" said Vrook crossing his arms

"There is no such thing as luck, only the Force" said Dorak

"But you must feel the strong Force presence she has" said Bastila

"Yes we can all feel it" said Dorak

"She will need training to learn how to control her powers" said Vandar

"Are you serious" shouted Vrook

"Padawan Bastila, you and your companion must leave. This is council business" said Vandar

"Of course Masters" said Bastila bowing superfluously

After Revan and Bastila left Vrook shouted "You really want to train her again"

"What if she falls back to the Dark Side and reclaims her former title" he asked

"We will make sure that doesn't happen by training her right this time, so she will stay on the Light" said Zhar

"Bastila could use this time to use the bond she has with Alicia to find out the reason why Revan and Malak fell and where their forces are coming from" said Dorak

"_They have a bond" thought Rose shocked_

"_We can use this" she thought smirking_

Rose quickly left the council room and made her way back to the Ebon Hawk.

Later on, once they were all in their room Revan asked "What did you find out"

"You have a bond with Bastila" said Harry

"I do" said Revan shocked

She closed her eyes and focused for a few moments and felt the bond. It was weak and easily breakable but still able to send images across. "It must have formed after Malak attacked my ship" said Revan opening her eyes

"I figure we can use this to get the council to send us to the first Star Map" said Harry

"Excellent idea Harry" said Revan

"Anything else" she asked

"Well Vrook is against training you again but the others are all for it. They hope to train your right this time and keep you in the Light" said Harry

"You mean they want to make me into their lap dog" said Revan

"Basically" said Harry

"This is going to be annoying" said Revan sighing

Before they went to bed that night, Revan sent Bastila her memory of opening the door to the first Star Map. She made sure to leave anything pertaining to Harry out of it.

The next morning they left the ship and saw Carth looking bewildered. "What's the matter Carth" asked Revan

"Bastila just ran by looking white as ghost and like she didn't sleep well" said Carth

"_It worked" thought Revan_

"I better go check up on her" said Revan acting concerned

Revan went into the council chambers as Vandar said "Welcome Alicia, did you have a good night sleep last night?"

"Yes, except for having this strange dream about two people in cloaks opening a large door" said Revan

"Bastila was just telling us she had the same dream" said Dorak

"How" asked Revan acting shocked

"Though the bond you and Bastila share" said Dorak

"I have a bond with her" shouted Revan pointing at Bastila

"Yes" said Dorak

"It is common among Jedi for bonds to form. They usually do between Master and Padawan" he explained

"But I have never seen one form so fast before" he said

"_What a lie" thought Revan_

"We know where this place you had the vision about is. We just thought it to be a burial ground, but it appears to be more" said Dorak

"We would like for you and Bastila to explore these ruins. They might lead to some clues as to why Revan and Malak fell" he said

"But before you go, you must be trains in the ways of the Jedi" said Vandar

"Master Zhar will be your teacher" he said

"I humbly accept your training Masters" said Revan

"Very good" said Vandar

"We will begin tomorrow" said Zhar

"Understood" said Revan

Revan left the council chambers and went back to the ship. The next morning Revan left to begin her 'training' while Rose led Ami, Minako, and Hotaru to the garage. After sealing it off Rose said "Since we are going to be here for a while, let's continue your training as well"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

* * *

After a week or so, Revan completed the training. "Impressive" said Zhar

"I have never seen anyone complete the training so quickly before" he said

"_Maybe because I already done it" thought Revan_

"All that is left for you to do is complete three trials. Once completed, you will be a member of the Jedi Order as a Padawan" said Zhar

"What do I have to do" asked Revan

"First you must learn the Jedi Code. Then come back and recite it to me" said Zhar

"_Great" thought Revan exasperated_

She left the training room and saw one of the Masters in the council room. _"Better get this over with" thought Revan_

"Ah, welcome Apprentice" said Dorak when he noticed Alicia

"Have you come to learn the history of the Jedi" asked Dorak

"No just the Jedi Code" said Revan

"Very well then, but know that does who don't learn history are doomed to repeat it" said Dorak

Revan just sighed inwardly as Dorak began.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force_

"Thank you" said Revan as she walked away

"She didn't even let me explain it" said Dorak

Revan returned to the training room and went up to Master Zhar. "Are you ready for your first trial" asked Zhar

"Yes" said Revan

"Then please recite the Jedi Code" said Zhar

Revan recited the Jedi Code and Zhar said "Excellent"

"Now for your second trial you must construct your Lightsaber" he said

"First you need to obtain your Lightsaber crystal from Master Dorak. Once you have it, return to me" he explained

"Alright" said Revan

Revan walked back into the council room and Dorak asked "What do you want this time"

"A Lightsaber crystal" said Revan

"Very well then, let's see what class fits you best" said Dorak

After answering a few questions pertaining to some scenarios, Revan was given the blue crystal of a Jedi Guardian. She returned to the training room with her crystal. "Now that you have your crystal, we can begin the construction of your Lightsaber" said Zhar when Revan showed him her crystal

After a few hours of work she activated her newly constructed Lightsaber. _"Well at least I can use a Lightsaber again" thought Revan_

"_But I am getting rid of this immediately after this is all over" she thought_

"Marvelous work" said Zhar

"I had never seen a Lightsaber work on the first try before" he said

"_Then your students must have been idiots" thought Revan_

"Now for your final trial" said Zhar

"You must go to the ancient grove in the east of the courtyard and cleanse it of the Dark Side" he said

"_Great, they are already getting me to do their dirty work" thought Revan_

"Return when you have completed this task" said Zhar

"Anything you can tell me about this place" asked Revan

"Only that the Kath hounds it the area have become more aggressive because of the taint" said Zhar

"That's it" exclaimed Revan

"Yes" said Zhar

"Fine" huffed Revan

"_There is more to this then they are telling me" thought Revan_

She returned to the ship and told everybody to be ready to leave tomorrow. In their room Harry asked "You are finally done"

"Yes" said Revan

"All I have to do is this task and I will be done" she said

"That's good" said Harry

"How are your students doing" asked Revan

"Very good" said Harry

"They should be able to hold their own against a Sith when we eventually run into them" he said

"That's good" said Revan

The next morning the whole group left the ship and proceeds towards the grove. But before they could leave the Enclave a voice called out "Mission"

They all turned around and saw a female Twi'lek approach them. "What do you want you home wreaker" shouted Mission

"And where is my brother" she yelled

"I left him when I found out who he really was" said Lena

"Why are you angry at me Mission" she asked

"Because you stole my brother from me" yelled Mission

"WHAT" shouted Lena?

"I wanted you to come with us. I was even willing to pay for your ticket. But Griff said you wanted to stay on Taris" she said

"You liar" shouted Mission

Rose checked and saw that Lena wasn't lying. She clenched her hand tightly as she whispered to Revan in English "She's not lying"

"Where did you leave him" asked Revan

"On Tatooine" said Lena

"_That's where one of the Star Maps are" thought Revan_

"Thank you" said Revan

"No problem" said Lena

"Hopefully you will eventually see who your brother really is" she said as she left

Mission started to curse her until Rose covered her mouth. "Don't start blaming all of this on her until we get your brother's story. After that you can curse whichever one you want" said Rose

"Fine" huffed Mission

After that the group left the Enclave. They walked though the courtyard and out to the plains of Dantooine. As they were walking they heard a howl as three dog like creatures approached them. "Kath hounds" said Revan

They quickly dispatched the creatures and continued on. Sometime later they ran into a Mandalorian and some Duros harassing an old man. "Please take anything, but just don't kill me" pleaded the old man

"I think I will do both" said the Mandalorian

He shot the old guy in the head and started to loot his body. The group attacked and quickly took care of them. "That was easy" said Minako

"He must have only been a grunt" said Ami

They continued on their way and came up to a bridge. But before they could cross it, they were stopped by a Jedi. "Hello apprentice I am Jedi Bolook" said Bolook

"I was hoping you could help with my investigation" he said

"Fine" said Revan

"Excellent" said Bolook

"The situation is as follows. I was called out on a disturbance and found one dead guy and two witnesses. One is bleeding from a wound and the other has a sore ankle. I have brought an information droid that has access to the Enclave and the government with me" he explained

"And I think one of them did it" he finished

"Alright" said Revan

But before Revan could do anything, Rose held out her hand and commanded "Hotaru, Veritaserum"

Hotaru put her hand in her pocket, took out a vial of clear liquid, and put it in Rose's hand. Rose smiled as she uncorked the vial and walked towards the two men. "This is a very powerful truth potion. Just three drops on your tongue and you will answer any question asked truthfully" explained Rose

Both men paled at that. "What's the matter" asked Rose innocently

"If you both are innocent they you have nothing to worry about" she said

"Alright" stuttered both men

Rose put three drops on each of their tongues before corking it and giving it back to Hotaru. "Please pull up their personal files" Rose ordered the droid

"Yes ma'am" said the droid

Turning her attention back to the two men she asked "Name"

"Rickard Lusoff"

"Handon Guld"

"Correct" said the droid

"Age" asked Rose

"43" said Rickard

"45" said Handon

"Correct" said the droid

Rose smiled as she started the 'real' questions. "Do you know this man" asked Rose pointing at the body

"Yes" said both men

"How" asked Rose

"He is my business partner" said Rickard

"I have rented a speeder with him a couple of times" said Handon

"Did you want to kill him" asked Rose

"Yes" said both men

"Why" asked Rose

"He cheated me out of my money" said Rickard

"My wife was cheating on me with him" said Handon

"Did you kill him" asked Rose

"No" said Rickard

"Yes" said Handon

Rose thought for a monument and asked "Did you cause his wound" pointing at Handon

"Yes" said Rickard

"I thought he was Calder" he added

"Thank you" said Rose

"All done" she said

"Thank you for your help" said Bolook

"How long will it last" he asked

"It will wear off in a little while" said Rose

"Alright then" said Bolook

"I will take them away now" he said

After the Jedi took them away, the group proceeded over the bridge. Sometime later they arrived at the ancient grove. Revan started growling when she saw what was causing the taint. _"Damn those Jedi!" yelled Revan in her mind_

"_They knew about this" she shouted_

Rose looked at the scene and thought _"So this is the right way to teach her to stay on the Light. By bringing back someone from the Dark Side"_

"Stay back, I will handle this" commanded Revan

The others agreed as Revan moved forward. She saw the Cathar female get up and say "Another foolish person dares to enter my grove"

"I will destroy you" she shouted activating her Lightsaber

She brought it down only for it to be blocked by Revan's new one. She backed off as Revan pressed her attack. The Cathar female was struggling to block Revan's attacks and eventually fell. She waiting for the finishing blow, but it never came. "What are you waiting for? Finish me!" shouted the Cathar female

"No" said Revan

"_I would like to but I can't" she thought_

"But I struck down my Master and turned to the Dark Side" said the Cathar female

"It's not that easy to take down a Jedi Master" said Revan

"_I should know" she thought_

"Your Master is probably using this as a test to show you how easy it is to fall" she said

"So my Master is fine" asked the Cathar female

"Most likely" said Revan

"I will return the Enclave then" said the Cathar female

"Thank you" she said as she left

"That went well" said Rose

"Let's return to the Enclave" said Revan

By the time they made it back, the sun had already set. So they turned in for the night. The next morning Revan left looking for Zhar. She found him in the training room. "I see you have completed your task and returned Juhani to us" said Zhar

"_I knew it" shouted Revan in her mind_

"Yes" said Revan

"Congratulations are in order then. Welcome to the Jedi Order, Padawan Alicia" said Zhar


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and BioHazard82 for your reviews.

* * *

Revan stood before the council just after being made a Padawan. "Now that your basic training is complete, we can discuss the vision you and Bastila shared more" said Vandar

"We know of the ruins you saw in your vision. They are here on Dantooine just east of the Enclave" said Dorak

"We have sent a Jedi to investigate these ruins, but he hasn't returned" said Vandar

"We fear the worst" he said

"_Probably got killed by the droids" thought Revan_

"We know now that exploring these ruins is tied to your destiny. So you are to explore them and report back what you have found" said Vandar

"Yes Master" said Revan and Bastila

But before they could leave, an old man burst into the council chambers. "I demand to see the council" yelled Ahlan

"What is the problem" asked Vandar

"My son Shen has been kidnapped by those damn Sandrals" shouted Ahlan

"Do you have any proof" asked Vandar

"I don't need any proof. I know they did it" shouted Ahlan

"We cannot arrest someone without proof" said Vandar

"Fine" said Ahlan

"But if you don't do something soon, I will" he shouted as he left

"Padawan Alicia you can help with this dispute. But do not forget your main objective" said Vrook

"Yes Master" said Revan

Both Revan and Bastila left the council chambers and headed back to the Ebon Hawk. Once they got there, Revan shouted out "Let's go! We are moving out"

Once everyone was out of the ship Rose asked "Where are we going?"

"We are going to settle a dispute before going to explore the ruins" said Revan

They left the Enclave and headed towards to the Matale estate. Once there they were stopped by a security droid. "Halt! No unauthorized personnel allowed inside" said the droid

"We are from the council here to see your Master" said Revan

"I shall inform my Master" said the droid

A few moments later the old man came out surrounded by War Droids. "My droid told me you wanted to see me" said Ahlan

"Yes, we are from the council" said Revan

"What can you tell us about your son's kidnapping" asked Ami

"He was taken by those damn Sandrals" said Ahlan

"More than what the council told us" demanded Revan

"This is just another plot by Nurik to ruin me" shouted Ahlan

"He has always tried to ruin me ever since he followed me here" he said

"_This is getting us nowhere" thought Revan_

"We will got check out the Sandral estate then" said Revan

"I will give you a donation of a thousand credits when you bring my son back" said Ahlan

"Jedi cannot be bought" yelled Bastila as they left

Sometime later they group arrived at the Sandral estate. "Halt! No unauthorized personnel allowed inside" said the droid

"We are from the council and need to speak to your Master" said Revan

"You may enter" said the droid

"Well this guy seems a little nicer" said Minako

They went inside and met with a black old man. "My droid told me you wanted to see me" said Nurik

"Yes" said Revan

"We are from the council to see about Ahlan's missing son Shen" she said

"I know nothing about that" shouted Nurik

"Now leave before I send my security droids after you" he yelled

"Apparently I was wrong" said Minako

Nurik then stomped off and the door slammed shut behind him. "He's definitely not hiding anything" said Mission sarcastically

They were about to leave we a female voice called out "Please wait"

They looked towards the voice and saw it was a young black woman. "Who are you" asked Revan

"I am Rahasia, Nurik's daughter" said Rahasia

"You are here about Shen aren't you" she asked

"Yes" said Revan

"Do you know where he is" she asked

"Yes" said Rahasia

"My father kidnapped him thinking that Ahlan kidnapped my older brother Casus" she said

"Please save him" she pleaded

"Why do you care" asked Canderous

"I love him" said Rahasia

"I met him in town a couple of months back and over time fell in love with him" she explained

"I have tried to get my father to let him go multiple times, but he won't listen to me" she said

"So please save him before my father does something to him" she pleaded

"Don't worry, we will save him" said Minako

"Thank you" said Rahasia

"Here, you can use this to get in the back way" she said handing Minako a key

"Thank you" said Minako taking the key

"Let's go" she shouted leaving the house

"_Oh great, here we go again" thought Rose_

The group blinked once before following after Minako. Once outside Carth asked "What is with your friend?"

"She is a big romantic and gets like this sometimes when she hears about stuff like this" said Ami

"_At least she isn't pretending to be a detective this time" she thought_

They went in though the back way and started exploring the house. Eventually they found where Shen was. After T3-M4 opened the door a voice asked "Who are you"

"We are here to save you" said Minako

"I can't leave" shouted Shen

"Don't worry we will go get her" said Minako

She took Ami's and Hotaru's hands and walked down the hallway. "Let's go" said Revan

They led Shen out of the house. Outside Revan said in English "Interesting quirk your friend has"

"Yeah, she sometimes takes being the Senshi of Love a little too seriously" said Rose in English

"Just be glad I got her to tone it down some" she said in English

"_That was toned down" thought Revan_

Back inside Minako had found Rahasia's room. "Did you find Shen" asked Rahasia when the door opened

"Yes but he wouldn't leave without you" said Minako

"Alright" said Rahasia

"But we can't be seen by my father" she said

"Don't worry about that" said Ami smirking

They then quickly lead her outside. Once outside Rahasia shouted "Shen"

"Rahasia" shouted Shen

They embraced as Revan said "Now let's get…"

But was interrupted when Canderous said "Too late"

Ahlan came walking up with two war droids. "There you are Shen" said Ahlan

"Father" said Shen

"Get away from that Matale boy Rahasia" said Nurik coming out with two war droids

"Father" said Rahasia

"What are you doing with that Sandral harlot Shen" asked Ahlan

"Don't you dare call my daughter a harlot" yelled Nurik

"I love her" said Shen

"WHAT" yelled Ahlan?

"Come here now Rahasia" commanded Nurik

"No father, I love him too" said Rahasia

"WHAT" yelled Nurik?

"If you can't accept us then we are running away to the Enclave" said Rahasia

Shen and Rahasia started running when Ahlan commanded "Shoot her"

"Oh no you don't" shouted Nurik

"Shoot them" he commanded

But before the droids could attack there was a shout of "Crescent Beam Shower"

Multiple beams of energy came down from the sky piecing all four droids, Ahlan, and Nurik killing them. Minako then landed and sheathed her sword in a flourish. "You know, you just switched the ending for Romeo and Juliet" said Rose

Minako looked around and said "Oh yeah I did"

"What are you talking about" asked Mission

"Romeo and Juliet is a very famous play from my home planet. Its plot was similar to what happened here except for at the end Romeo and Juliet die" explained Rose

"How" asked Mission

"Juliet faked her death to get away from her family. But Romeo thought it was real and killed himself. When Juliet woke up and found him dead, she killed herself" explained Rose

"Oh" said Mission

"Now that this is finished, let's go complete our mission" said Bastila

They left the Sandral estate and headed back to the courtyard. Once there they went east towards the ruins. After taking care of a few Kath Hounds they arrived at the ruins. "Ami, Minako, Hotaru, stay alert. The Dark Side is powerful here" commanded Rose in Japanese

All three of them nodded their heads as the door slowly opened and the group went inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to BioHazard82 for your review.

* * *

They all walked into a large, dark, stone room. "This place is scary" said Mission standing closer to Zaalbar

"This place is strong in the Dark Side" said Bastila

"_Brilliant deduction" thought Revan sarcastically_

They went through the door at the end and came into a room with doors on all four walls. In the center was a droid speaking an unknown language. "Why can't I understand it" asked Ami in Japanese

"It only knows ancient forms of languages" replied Rose in Japanese

"I cannot understand you" said Revan

The droid switched languages and started talking again. "Still can't" said Revan

The droid switched languages once again and started talking. "I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed" said the Overseer

"I can understand that" said Revan

"That was an ancient form of the Selkath language spoken on Manaan" said Bastila

"But how does a droid on Dantooine know it" she asked

"I have been programmed to speak all languages of the slave species" said the Overseer

"You are not of any of the slave species. You are like the one who came before" it said

"It must be talking about Revan and Malak" said Bastila

"What is your purpose" she asked

"Once the construction of the monument was complete and all slaves terminated. I was reprogrammed to assist any Builders who come looking for Star Forge" said the Overseer

"Those who are not must prove themselves worthy of the knowledge. All those who are unworthy are terminated" it said

It was then that they all noticed the dead body on the ground near them. "Poor Master Nemo" said Bastila sadly

"Who are these builders" asked Carth

"They are the true rulers of the galaxy and masters of the Infinite Empire and Star Forge" said the overseer

"I have never heard of this before. There is nothing in the Jedi Archives about this" said Bastila

"_That's because all information on the Rakata has been wiped out" thought Revan_

"What is this Star Forge" asked Bastila

"Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest" said the Overseer

"That must be where the Sith fleet is coming from" said Bastila

"How do we prove ourselves worthy" she asked

"You must prove yourselves worthy in both proving grounds by showing you understand the reasoning of the Builders" said the Overseer

"The proving grounds must be though those two doors" said Revan pointing on either side of her

"And the information must be though that door" she said pointing in front of her

"Let's get started then" said Bastila

They went through the door to the west and were attacked by a droid with a shield generator. "That must be what killed Master Nemo" said Bastila activating her lightsaber

"Keep it busy" said Revan

"Easier said than done" shouted Carth firing at the droid

Revan snuck past the droid and went up to the ancient console. She put her datapad in to activate it and entered in the answers she remembered from last time. The console beeped in confirmation as the droid's shield went down.

When the droid's shield went down Rose shouted "Now Hotaru"

Hotaru charged some of her power into her glaive and thrust it forward. It pierced the droid causing it to explode in a shower of parts. "One down and one more to go" said Rose

They left the room and walked across main room to the door on the other side. They went through the door and were attacked by another shield generating droid. While the others were keeping it busy, Revan went up to the console and activated it. After the console confirmed her answers, the droid's shield went down.

Seeing the shield go down, Hotaru thrust her glaive forward and blew up the droid. "Well that take cares of that" said Minako

"What information did we have to prove we knew" asked Carth

"Name three planetary environments that bred life and three that bred death" said Revan

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Mission

Nobody answered her as they left the room. Back in the main room the Overseer said "You have proven yourself worthy of the knowledge of Star Forge"

A shield covering the door behind the Overseer turned off and the door opened. They went though it into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door that they went though. They came into a large room. Near the end of the room was a device with three long fins closed together. As they came near it, the fins separated and went down to the floor. A ball shot out of the device and started floating above it. It then started projecting a map of the galaxy. "A map" exclaimed Bastila

Taking a closer look at the map she said "Look there's Korriban"

"Do you find it strange that she recognized Korriban first" Rose whispered to Revan in English

"Yes" she replied back in English

"So that must be Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Tatooine" said Bastila

"But there is nothing here about this Star Forge" she said

"Maybe it's incomplete" said Revan

"We must report this back to the council" said Bastila

"Fine" said Revan

She downloaded the map into her datapad and they all left the ruins. By the time they made it back to the Enclave it was nighttime. Everyone went back to the ship while Revan and Bastila went to the council. "I see you have made it back safely" said Vandar

"Yes Masters" said Bastila

"What did you find" asked Vander

"It was a monument to a people called the Builders and something called Star Forge" said Bastila

"I have never heard of either of them" said Dorak

"_I would be very surprised if you did" thought Revan_

"The monument was suppose to hold information on how to find this Star Forge, but all we found was an incomplete map" said Bastila

"But I did notice four planets on it" she said

"Which ones" asked Vandar?

"Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban" said Bastila

"_Now you list Korriban last" thought Revan_

"Return to your ship while we discuss this. We will call for you when we are done" ordered Vandar

"I will start looking in the Jedi Archives" said Dorak

"_Good luck" laughed Revan in her mind_

Inside of their room on the Ebon Hawk, they were getting ready for bed when Harry asked "How long do you think they will look before they figure out there is nothing on them"

"Hopefully not long" said Revan

"Why won't they find anything? Did you get rid of it?" asked Ami

"No" said Revan

"All of the information on the Builders, or what they are really called the Rakata, was wiped out over 20,000 years ago" she explained

"We fought droids that were over 20,000 years old" exclaimed Minako

"Actually the droids we fought were 25,000 years old" said Revan

"How have they survived so long" asked Ami

"They have some sort of self repairing technology" said Revan shrugging her shoulders

"Too bad we can't stick around to see if they could repair themselves after Hotaru blew them up" said Harry sighing

"What do you mean" asked Hotaru

"We fought the same droids when we originally found Star Forge" said Harry

Ami's, Minako's, and Hotaru's eyes widen at that.

The next day near dusk, Revan and Bastila were called back to the council. "We could not find any mention of the Builders or Star Forge in the Archives" said Dorak

"But we figure that this Star Forge must be a powerful tool of the Dark Side" said Vrook

"_You got that right" thought Revan_

"So it must be found and destroyed" said Vrook

"So we have a mission for you Padawan Alicia" said Vandar

"What is it" asked Revan

"You must go to those four planets and look to see if you can find anymore Star Maps. Maybe then we can find the location of this Star Forge" said Vandar

"We know you can't hide the fact you are a Jedi, in fact you should be proud of it. But the nature of your mission must remain secret" said Vrook

"That is why we are only sending Padawan Bastila and Juhani along with your friends from Taris with you" said Vandar

"Hopefully Juhani will remind you about how easy it is to fall to the Dark Side" said Vrook

"_And this is one of the reasons I hate the council" thought Revan angrily_

"I accept" said Revan

"Then good luck Padawan Alicia, the fate of the Republic lies with you" said Vandar

"May the Force be with you" he said

With that they left the council. On the way back to the Ebon Hawk they were stopped by a Jedi. "I have heard you have been given a mission by the council" said the Jedi

"Its top secret" snapped Bastila

"I only wish to warn you that there are many dangers other than the Sith out there" said the Jedi

"I already know that, thank you" said Revan walking away

After that they made it to the Ebon Hawk and saw Juhani standing outside of it. "I hope to redeem myself by helping you fulfill your mission" said Juhani bowing when she saw them approach

"Welcome aboard" said Bastila

"Thank you" said Juhani

They went aboard the Ebon Hawk and went to the main hold. "So what are we doing now" asked Rose when they arrived

"We are to go to those four planets that were on the map to see we can find more of them to complete it" said Revan

"Where are we going first" asked Ami

"Tatooine" said Revan

"We leave tomorrow morning" she said

Once in their room Harry said "I see that Cathar is coming with us"

"Yes" said Revan

"The council said she would remind me not to fall to the Dark Side" she said

"They really said that" exclaimed Minako

"Yes" said Revan

The next morning the Ebon Hawk took off from the Enclave and blasted though Dantooine's atmosphere. Once they were far enough away from Dantooine, the Ebon Hawk disappeared into Hyperspace.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, BioHazard82, and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk came out of Hyperspace near Tatooine. It went though the planet's atmosphere and landed at the port in Anchorhead. Once Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru arrived in the Main Hold, they were stopped by Zaalbar. "What is it" asked Revan

"Someone has been taking food from the emergency supplies" said Zaalbar

"I and Mission have asked everybody but you and they said they didn't take it" he said

"We didn't take anything" said Rose

"Could you go check it out" asked Zaalbar

"Alright" sighed Revan

"_For a wookiee, he sure is chicken" she thought_

They went into the cargo hold and saw that some of the emergency supplies were missing. But they couldn't find anything that might give them a clue about who it was. "See if you can find anything with your computer Ami" said Rose

"Right" said Ami

She took out her computer and started to scan the area. It soon found an unknown life form hidden in a dark corner of the cargo hold. "There" said Ami pointing in the direction her computer indicated

Rose stuck her arm in that direction and said "Accio"

A girl flew out of the darkness and into Rose's arms. The girl started shouting gibberish at her while Ami asked "What language is that"

"It's Mando'a, but it is being spoken wrong" said Revan

Rose had enough of her gibberish and hit her with a translation spell and understood the end of her rant. "…you big bully" shouted the girl

"Bully" exclaimed Rose

"I'm not the one who snuck aboard another person's ship and ate their food" she shouted

"I was hungry" said the girl

"Why didn't you just ask one of us for some food" asked Ami

"I don't trust adults" said the girl

"Do you have a name" asked Revan

"Sasha" said Sasha

"Do you know what planet you are from" asked Revan

"Dantooine" said Sasha

"The planet we just left" shouted Minako

"Why would you want to leave" she asked

"To get away from those mean armored people" said Sasha

"_She must be talking about the Mandalorians" thought Revan_

"You can stay here until we bring you home" said Revan

"Thank you" said Sasha

"Just ask next time you want some food" said Rose

"Ok" said Sasha

They left the cargo hold and went back to the main hold. "Mystery solved" said Minako

"A young girl stowed away on our ship to get away from the Mandalorians. We are going to let her stay until we can bring her home" said Revan

"Ok" said Zaalbar

They all left the ship and were greeted by a customs officer. "Greetings from the Czerka Corporation" said the custom officer

"You will have to pay a 100 credit fee since your ship isn't on expected arrivals list" he said

"What do we get for paying it" asked Carth

"It is like a registration fee. A onetime fee that will allow you to land here whenever you want" said the customs officer

"Here" said Rose handing over the credits

"Thank you" said the customs officer

"Are you here on business or pleasure" he asked

"Business" said Revan

"Good luck" said the customs officer

They started walking towards the door to the docking bay and were nearly there when they were stopped by a dock worker. "We just finished loading the shipment on your ship" said the dock worker

"What shipment" asked Revan Confused?

"We were to deliver a shipment of Gizka to Dock 36" said the dock worker

"You put them on the wrong ship" said Revan

"Oh well. It's your problem now" said the dock worker

"I was told one of the boxes broke open when it was put in your cargo hold" he said

Revan started glaring at him while thinking _"Must not kill"_ over and over again

The dock worker left as Revan turned to Mission, Zaalbar, and Juhani and growled out "Check it out"

The three of them quickly ran to the ship to check it out. They returned a short time later with Mission shouting "The ship is infested with them"

A nearby vendor said "You have a Gizka problem? I have the solution right here" pointing at a small bottle

"This poison will kill a Gizka in seconds and cause them to attack other Gizka infecting them as well" he said

"I will take it" said Revan

"Great" said the vendor

"That will be 350 credits" he said

"You misunderstand, I said 'I will take it'" commanded Revan glaring at the vendor

"Of course" stuttered the vendor

"Thank you" said Revan in a sweet voice

She took the bottle and went into the ship. She came back a few minutes later smiling with no bottle. "That wasn't the Jedi way" said Bastila

"You wanted those pests to live" said Revan incredulously

"No, you should have bought the poison" said Bastila

"No" said Revan

"This was most likely a scam for the Czerka Corporation to get more money" she said

After that, they proceed to the door to the docking bay. They went through the door and into Anchorhead. They started walking around and a little while later were stopped by a woman. "Can you please help me" asked the woman

"What is it" asked Revan

"Can you please buy this from me" asked the woman holding up an item

"Why are you asking us" asked Rose suspiciously

"My husband was a hunter and got this during his hunt. We were going to wait for him to find more of them but he was killed before he find anymore" said the woman

"Why don't you sell it" asked Revan

"I can't, only hunters can" said the woman

"What makes you think we can" asked Revan

"Please buy it" pleaded the woman

"Fine" said Rose

"How much" she asked

"500" said the woman

"Here" said Rose handing over the credits

"Thank you so very much. Now my family won't go and starve" said the woman

She took the money and handed over the item before walking away. Rose put the item away as Canderous said "You're not getting soft on me are you"

Rose just looked at Canderous before flicking her hand at him. He became dressed in a pink ballerina tutu and twirled around on his toes once before changing back. Everybody but Bastila started laughing at him as Rose said while smirking "Still think I am going soft"

Canderous just crossed his arms and glared at her. "That wasn't very nice" said Bastila

"He insulted me, so I just paid him back" said Rose

"He actually got off easy" she said

"_Easy" thought everyone else_

"Let's just go see where we can sell that" said Revan

They found that the hunting lodge was near that woman's house and went inside. They went up to an Ithorian that looked like he was in charge. "Hello" said Revan

"Hello" said the Ithorian

"I am Fazza Utral, owner of this hunting lodge" he said

"How can I help you" he asked

"How do we become hunters" asked Revan

"You will have to get a hunting license from Czerka Corporation" said Fazza

"_Oh great" thought Revan_

"Why do we have to get it from them" asked Ami

"They use the licenses as a way to track who comes and goes into Anchorhead. You cannot leave the city walls without one" said Fazza

"_That makes sense" thought Revan_

They left the hunting lodge and started looking for the Czerka Corporation branch office. They found it after a little searching and went inside. Once inside they saw a Duros arguing with a Rodian behind a counter. "That is the same answer you gave me last time" yelled the Duros

"What's the matter" asked Revan

"Don't even bother asking since no one will do anything about it" said the Duros as he stomped away

"_Looks like another satisfied customer" thought Revan_

"How can I help you" asked Greeta

"We would like some hunting licenses" said Revan

"You will have to ask the protocol officer for that" said Greeta pointing to a woman off to the side

They went over to the protocol officer who said "Welcome to the Czerka Corporation Tatooine office"

"How may I help you" she asked

"We would like some hunting licenses" said Revan

"I am sorry but we are not selling those anymore" said the protocol officer

"Damn" said Minako

"But if you do a task for us, I could give you some" said the protocol officer

"What do you want" asked Revan

"Kill the Tusken Raiders in the Enclave near this settlement and bring their Gaffi sticks as proof of the kills" said the protocol officer

"Alright" said Revan

The protocol officer handed over the licenses as Ami asked "But why the Gaffi sticks"

"Because each Gaffi stick is unique, so I will know how many you killed by that" said the protocol officer

"Do you know where I can find a Twi'lek named Griff" asked Mission

"Nope, I have never heard that name before. Griff has never worked for the Czerka Corporation" said the protocol officer a little too quickly

Revan narrowed her eyes as she commanded "Tell us what you know about Griff"

"Alright, just to get off my chest" exclaimed the protocol officer

"He started working for us a few months ago. But I always received reports about him falsifying his time cards and never doing his work. He was captured a few days ago when one of the Tusken raids attacked a Sandcrawler he was on" she explained

"_The more I hear about him, the more I hate him" thought Rose_

"We have to save him" shouted Mission

"Don't worry we will" said Revan

"Was he taken by the same Tusken Raiders you want us to kill" she asked

"Yes" said the protocol officer

"Thank you" said Revan

The left the office and were confronted by the same Duros that they saw arguing inside. "So they have hired you to kill the Tusken Raiders" said the Duros

"Yes" said Revan

"Why do you have to kill them? Why not try talking to them" asked the Duros

"I'm sure they have a reason for attacking" he said

"And where are we suppose to find someone or something that can understand them" asked Carth

"I have heard of a translation droid on sale at the droid shop that can understand their dialect" said the Duros

"We will see about that" said Revan

The group left the Duros to find this droid shop.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, BioHazard82, and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

As they continued to explore Anchorhead, they were stopped by three Sith. "Lord Malak was most displeased to learn that you had escaped the destruction of Taris" said the Sith in the middle

"He will award anyone most handsomely for killing you" he said

All three of them activated their lightsabers. The one on the left had a double bladed lightsaber, the one in the middle had regular one and a short one, and the one on the right just had a regular lightsaber. "Ami, Minako, Hotaru, take care of them" commanded Rose

"Yes" all three of them said

They stepped forward as they took out their weapons. Minako took the one on the left, Hotaru took the one in the middle, and Ami took the one on the right. _"Let's see how much you have learned" thought Rose_

"Fine, we will deal with you first" said the middle Sith as they all charged

Minako whispered "Venus Love-Me Chain" and her sword segmented

She waited until the Sith couldn't dodge before thrusting her sword forward. Her sword extended into a chain that wrapped around the middle of the double bladed lightsaber. With a hard tug she ripped the lightsaber out of the Sith's hands and threw it over her head. "What" exclaimed the Sith

Minako smirked as her sword reformed.

Ami was blocking all the Sith's attacks and was watching as he got angrier and angrier. _"Just a little bit more" thought Ami_

Hotaru had to use both ends of her glaive to block the Sith's two lightsabers giving her no time to attack. _"This isn't working" thought Hotaru_

Hotaru charged some of her power into the blade of her glaive and brought it to meet the Sith's next attack. When they met they caused a large explosion and threw up a dust cloud that covered all six of them. Hotaru changed her grip to that of a javelin and threw her glaive forward.

Minako saw the Sith get distracted by the explosion and slashed her sword down diagonally. Her sword chain shot out and wrapped around the Sith. And with one very hard pull Minako ripped the Sith to pieces.

Ami finally found an opening when the Sith got distracted by the explosion and thrust her sword forward into the Sith's heart.

The rest of the group was waiting for the dust cloud to disappear to see what happened. When it did they saw the left Sith was ripped to pieces, the middle Sith was on the ground with the Silence Glaive sticking out of his chest, and the right Sith was on the ground with a sword wound on his chest. The then saw Minako whip her chain to get the blood off of it before it reformed into a sword and sheathed it along with Ami as Hotaru went over and picked up her glaive.

The three of them rejoined the group as they headed into a nearby cantina. Once inside, Rose led Ami, Minako, and Hotaru to a secluded table and ordered some drinks. Once they all sat down Rose said "You all did very good against those Sith"

All three of them smiled at the praise. "But what would you have done if the other two weren't distracted by that explosion" asked Rose

"I was working on making the Sith so angry that he would make a mistake that I could capitalize on. And if I couldn't get that to work, I would make it look like I made a mistake and then take him out when I dodged his finishing move" explained Ami

"Very good Ami" said Rose

Ami smiled as Rose asked "How about you Minako"

"I was planning on hitting him with a point blank range Crescent Beam and blowing his head off" said Minako

"Good" said Rose

"You all did a great job. I'm very proud of you" she said

They all smiled and gave her a hug.

After they finished their drinks they saw Revan come over. "Are you all done" asked Revan

"Yes" said Rose

"Let's go" said Revan

"Find out anything interesting" asked Rose after they got up

"Bastila found her mother here" said Revan

"What was she doing here" asked Rose

"Her father came here to hunt Krayt dragons and was killed by one" said Revan

"So she started looking for her to tell her that" she continued

"Doesn't she know that the Jedi don't allow contact with family after they are taken" asked Rose

Revan just shrugged her shoulders as an answer. "Anything else" asked Rose

"Yes" said Revan

"She wanted Bastila to find a holocron that belong to her father" she said

"But I thought only Force-sensitive's could use holocrons" asked Rose

"I'm only saying what she asked" said Revan shrugging her shoulders

"So did Bastila agree" asked Rose

"Reluctantly" said Revan

"She blames her mother for her father's death" she added

They met up with the rest of the group and left the cantina. They walked over to the droid shop that was opposite the cantina. "I guess this is the place he was talking about" said Revan as they went inside

They went inside and started looking around. A short time later Revan let out a happy gasp. Rose looked at the droid Revan was looking at and groaned. "We just had to find your psychotic droid didn't we" groaned Rose in English

"HK is not psychotic, he just enjoys his work" huffed Revan in English

"A little too much" said Rose in English

"Greeting: I am HK-47, a protocol and combat droid built by the Systech Corporation" said HK-47

"_His memory core must be damaged" thought Revan_

"Query: Are you willing to purchase me and take me away from this subpar mechanic" asked HK-47

"Yes" said Revan

"Statement: Thank you" said HK-47

"I will take this droid" said Revan to the shop keeper

"Excellent" said Yuka

"That will be five thousand credits" he said

"I will pay 2500 credits" commanded Revan

"I accept" said Yuka

"You shouldn't use the Force so frivolously" chastised Bastila

"It could lead to the Dark side" she said

"_Oh please" thought Revan sighing_

Rose handed over the credits to Yuka who accepted them. "I will go take off the restraining bolt" said Yuka

Yuka quickly took off the restraining bolt and got away from the droid. "Statement: Thank you for purchasing me new Master" said HK-47

"Query: Do you have anyone you want me to kill" he asked

"_Well some things are the same" thought Revan_

"What are your functions" asked Revan

"Statement: They are what I previously told you. I do not know about anymore functions" said HK-47

"Conjecture: I had thought the restraining bolt was blocking my memory. But apparently it wasn't" he said

"Let's go back to the ship so I can repair this droid" said Revan to the group

Once they got back to the Ebon Hawk, Revan took HK to her room. Once everyone was inside and the door shut Revan said "Shut down HK-47 so that I can repair you"

"Query: Are you sure that is wise Master" asked HK-47

"Don't worry I know what I am doing" said Revan

"Statement: As you wish Master" said HK-47

HK-47 eyes went dark and stood still. Rose changed back to Harry and got out his trunk. He then opened it up and took out everything Revan would need to fix HK-47. He then put everything on the table and said "Here you go Revan"

"Thank you Harry" said Revan

"Could you help me Ami" she asked

"Sure" said Ami

"What do you need" she asked

"I need to know the extent of damage done to him" said Revan

"Alright" said Ami

She took out the Mercury computer and started to scan HK-47. After a few minutes she let out a low whistle and said "Someone sure did a number on him"

"Mostly everything but his basic features are damaged and offline" she said

"I was afraid of that" said Revan sighing

"Let's get to work then" she said

A couple of hours later everything on HK-47 was fixed except for his memory core. "Everything is fixed but his memory core" said Ami

"Which I can't access" she added in a frustrated tone

Revan giggled at that and said "Of course you can't. That was the way I designed it, so only me and Harry can access it"

"Do you have yours Harry" she asked

"Right here" said Harry

He reached into his trunk and pulled out what looked like a datapad and handed it to Revan. "Thank you" said Revan

She turned it on and started working on restoring HK-47 full memories and abilities. About an hour later she was done. She put down the datapad and sank into her chair. "That was tedious. I had to basically restore the whole thing" said Revan

"Would you run a final check for me Ami" she asked

"Sure" said Ami

After a few minutes she said "Everything is running at 100% efficiently"

"That's good" said Revan

She got up out of her chair and pushed a button on the datapad to activate HK-47. His eyes lit up as he said "Statement: It is good to see you again Mistress"

"Amendment: It is nice to see you as well Master" he added

"Query: Who are the three female meatbags with you" he asked

"Meatbags" yelled Minako

"Calm down Minako. That is what HK calls all organic beings" said Harry

"Revan thought it was funny" he added

Minako just huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"They are old friends of Harry and are to be on the same level as me and Harry" said Revan

"Statement: New rule has been added to primary memory core" said HK-47

"This is Ami Mizuno. She has the power over ice and helped me fix you" said Revan pointing at Ami

"Statement: Thank you Mistress Ami" said HK-47

"This is Minako Aino. She has the power over love" said Revan pointing at Minako

"And this is Hotaru Tomoe. She has the power over life, death, and destruction" said Revan pointing at Hotaru

"Query: How may I serve you little Mistress" asked HK-47

Hotaru blushed a little as Harry palmed his face and thought _"Of course he would like Hotaru the best. I should have seen this coming"_

Then Revan started explained the situation. When she was finished she asked "Do you understand HK"

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

"Good" said Revan

"Go tell the others to get ready to go into the Dune Sea tomorrow. Then make sure no disturbs us" commanded Revan

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

He left the room as the others got ready for bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

The next morning they all left the Ebon Hawk and proceeded to the main gates of Anchorhead. After a little while they finally arrived. "Halt, only those with a hunting license may leave the settlement" said the gate guard

Revan showed the guard their hunting license and he took it and said "I have to verify it is the real thing"

He left and then came back a few moments later saying "You all check out. Good luck hunting"

The large gates opened up and the group left Anchorhead. Just outside the gate they saw a woman staring out at the Dune Sea. "You hunters as well" asked the woman

"You would have to be to be out here" she said answering her own question

"Who are you" asked Ami

"I'm Marlena" said Marlena

"I bought a hunting license just so I could see my husband Tanis enjoy his anniversary gift" she said with a cruel smile

"What did you do" asked Revan

"I rigged his droids to explode if he moved once he was in the middle of the Dune Sea" said Marlena smirking

"Why would you do that" asked Rose

"I am always cleaning up after his messes and he is always been a shameless womanizer. Just like my mother said" said Marlena

"Well no more! I am getting off this rock. Let's see him clean up his own messes for a change. That is if he survives" she said laughing as she went back into Anchorhead

"Well that was different" said Minako

After they went into the Dune Sea a little they found Tanis. "Is somebody there? Could you please help me? I seem to be doomed" asked Tanis

"I say we just leave him" said Bastila

"That's cold" said Carth

"Aren't Jedi suppose to be about saving people" he asked

"I agree. Let's leave this womanizer to his fate" said Revan

The group left the area as Rose pointed her hand behind her and thought _"__Imperio"_

There were four explosions as Rose said "I guess he moved"

A while later they arrived at a damaged wreck of a Sandcrawler. They saw three men standing near it holding blasters while looking around wildly. "Can you please help us? We won't survive much longer without help" pleaded the head miner

"Here they come again" yelled one of the miners

A group of Tusken Raiders was charging at them. Everyone took out their weapons and got ready to meet the charge. After killing off three groups of Tusken Raiders the head miner said "Thank you for helping us"

"No problem" said Revan

The others were looking though the bodies and Carth asked "How did Tusken Raiders get blasters"

"They steal all of our weapons when they raid us. They even took the auto defense turrets Czerka Corporation installed along the mining route. They took them back to their camp and made it into a fortress. They will fire on anything that isn't a Tusken Raider" said the head miner

That gave Revan an idea as she said "Bastila, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, and Juhani, go back to the ship and wait for us there"

"Why" shouted Bastila

"You are going to use that illusion device of theirs aren't you" said Carth

"Yes" said Revan

"Let's head back then" said Carth

"You're agreeing with them" said Bastila shocked

"They don't have enough of those devices for everybody and it would be better for a small group to head there instead of a large one" said Carth

"Fine" huffed Bastila

"Good luck" said Mission as the rest of the group left

Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru along with HK-47 went around to the other side of the Sandcrawler. They all pressed a button on their wrist communicators and their forms shimmered before Tusken Raiders took their place. "Query: Would it be possible for this unit to use this device" asked HK-47

"I don't think so" said Ami

"It was originally designed to work off of the magic we have" she said pointing to herself then to Minako and Hotaru

"But I was able to modify it to work off of the Midi-chlorians in a person's blood" explained Ami

"So I don't think I could make it work for a droid" she said

"Statement: Oh well then" said HK-47

They left the wrecked Sandcrawler and headed deeper into the Dune Sea. A little while later they saw a pass being guarded by Tusken Raiders. They quickly passed the guards and entered the pass. While they were in the pass Minako said "For people who hate technology, they sure have placed a lot of mines" while watching HK disable yet another mine

They came out of the pass and saw a large encampment up ahead. "Hotaru be ready in case things get bad in there" said Rose

Hotaru nodded her head as they headed towards the encampment. Their disguises allowed them to get past the guns and inside the encampment. But once inside they were stopped by a Tusken Raider. The Tusken Raider let out a series of growls and pointed his Gaffi stick at the group menacingly. "Translation: He wants to know how and why outsiders are here and why he shouldn't kill us" said HK-47

"How did he know" asked Ami

"Answer: He said you look like Tusken but don't act like Tusken" said HK-47

"Tell him we mean them no harm" said Revan

HK let out a series of growls that caused the Tusken Raider to lower his Gaffi stick. Then he let out a short series of growls. "Result: He will not attack us but still wants to know what we want" said HK-47

"Tell him we would like to see the chieftain" said Revan

HK let out another series of growls that the Tusken Raider responded with. "Result: He said he will lead us there after you remove the disguises" said HK-47

Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru returned to normal and the Tusken Raider led them though the enclave to where the chieftain was. Once they got there the Chieftain let out a series of growls. "Translation: He wants to know what we want" said HK-47

"Tell him" said Revan

HK let out a series of growls that the Chieftain responded with. "Translation: He said he doesn't trust us and won't talk to us without proving we are allies of the Sand People" said HK-47

"How do we do that" asked Revan

HK let out another series of growls that the Chieftain responded to again. "Translation: He wants some moisture vaporators so he can move his people further away from the settlement" said HK-47

"Tell him we agree" said Revan

HK let out some more growls that the Chieftain responded to. "Translation: He agrees but knows we won't be back" said HK-47

"Addition: We are not allowed back into the enclave until we have the vaporators" he said

After that they were quickly escorted out of the enclave by a Tusken Raider. "How rude" exclaimed Minako once they were outside

"Query: May I kill them now Mistress" asked HK-47

"Not yet HK, we still have to find out about what prisoners they are holding" said Revan

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

They then began their long trek back to Anchorhead. Along the way Minako asked "Is it going to be expensive to get some moisture vaporators"

"It depends on the model you get" said Revan

By the time they got back to Anchorhead it was nighttime. So they went back to their ship where they were ambushed by the rest of their group with questions. "What happened" asked Bastila

"Did you find my brother" asked Mission

The others started asking questions as well until Revan yelled "QUIET"

Everyone quieted down as Revan said calmly "We were able to get inside the Tusken Raider enclave but they found out about us once inside. We were brought before the Chieftain who said he wouldn't talk to use until we brought him some moisture vaporators to prove we are allies"

"So we are going to get some tomorrow and bring them to him to negotiate" she continued

"Good job" praised Bastila

Revan just waved her off as she went to her room. The next morning the others stayed behind as the group from yesterday went to the Czerka Corporation branch office to buy some moisture vaporators. They went inside and up to the counter as Greeta asked "How may I help you"

"Do you have any moisture vaporators" asked Revan

"Yes" said Greeta

"But why would you want them" he asked

"I am going to use them to negotiate with the Tusken Raider chieftain" said Revan

"That is a plan that Czerka Corporation would never do" said Greeta

Revan narrowed her eyes a little as Greeta continued "But I approve"

Revan relaxed a little after hearing that. "I just happened to have two of them that work together" said Greeta

"I can sell you both of them for 400 credits" he said

"We will take it" said Rose

She handed over the money and Greeta gave Rose the vaporators. She shrunk them down and put them in her pocket. They left the branch office and headed towards the main gate of Anchorhead. They got there a little while later and were allowed out.

After walking though the desert for a long time they finally returned to the Tusken Raider encampment. One of the guards growled at the group and pointed his Gaffi stick at them. "Translation: He wants to know what are we doing here" said HK-47

"Tell him we have the vaporators" said Revan

HK sent out a series of growls that caused the Tusken Raider to lower his Gaffi stick and growl back. "Translation: He will take us to the Chieftain" said HK-47

The Tusken Raider led the group into the encampment and to the Chieftain. Once there the Chieftain sent a series of growls at them. "Translation: He is very surprised that we came back and wants to see the vaporators" said HK-47

Rose took out the vaporators and expanded them on the ground. The Chieftain let out a long series of growls and held out his Gaffi stick to Revan. "Translation: He will cut down on the number of attacks and presents you with his Gaffi stick as a sign of faith" said HK-47

"_I guess that is the best we can get" thought Revan_

"Tell him I accept" said Revan

HK let out a series of growls as Revan took the Gaffi stick and handed it to Rose who shrunk it down and put it away. "Ask about any prisoners they have" said Revan

HK let out a series of growls as the Chieftain responded. "Translation: Be more specific" said HK-47

"Ask who they are willing to let go" said Revan

HK let out another series of growls that the Chieftain responded to again. "Translation: He is willing to release three Jawas and a Twi'lek" said HK-47

"_That must be Mission's brother" thought Rose_

"Tell him we will take our leave now" said Revan

HK let out a series of growls that the Chieftain responded to. "Translation: We are free to go but don't do anything to anger them or they will attack" said HK-47

They left the room and started to explore the enclave. A short while later they found the three Jawas. "You are free to go" said Revan after she opened the door

One of the Jawas let out some high pitched sounds before they left. "Translation: They are thankful for the rescue and said their leader Iziz will reward you for it. He can be found at the gate of the settlement" said HK-47

They walked across the pathway and found the Twi'lek. Griff saw a group of humans come in and said "Please save me! I am a high ranking person in Czerka Corporation"

"You will be paid handsomely if you do" he added

"_He is just like people said" thought Rose_

She took a look in his mind and got angry at what he saw. Her eyes started glowing yellow as she pointed her sword at Griff. "You're a…" Griff started to exclaim

But he was cut off when Rose said "Avada Kedavra"

A green beam of light shot from Rose's sword and hit Griff killing him. Rose then sheathed her sword as she heard the sound of blaster fire. "Exclamation: They're coming" shouted HK-47

There were three flashes of light as Mercury, Venus, and Saturn appeared. Saturn raised her glaive as Revan yelled "Get over here HK-47"

HK quickly joined the group as Saturn charged a lot of power into her glaive and brought it down.

The entire Tusken Raider enclave disappeared in a giant explosion.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, Taeniaea, and Shadow Zeranion for your reviews.

* * *

When the dust finally cleared it revealed that the Tusken Raider encampment was completely obliterated leaving only a large crater. On the edge of the crater a bubble of Force energy disappeared revealing the group was unharmed. They were protected by a Force shield erected by Revan, Rose, Mercury, and Venus. "Exclamation: That was one of the greatest things I have ever seen" exclaimed HK-47

Saturn blushed and smiled a little at receiving praise for her more destructive abilities. "You know if this keeps up, HK is going to listen to Hotaru better than you" said Rose to Revan

"I know" said Revan sighing but smiling a little as well

"We should get out of here before someone comes to investigate the explosion" said Venus

"Right" said Rose

Mercury grabbed Rose, Venus took Revan, and Saturn took HK-47 and they all disappeared in three flashes of light. They reappeared near the wrecked Sandcrawler as Mercury, Venus, and Saturn changed back. "What are we going to tell Mission" asked Ami

"I will handle it" said Rose

"Let's get back to Anchorhead" said Revan

On the way back to Anchorhead Hotaru was explaining more about her power to a very excited HK-47. Once inside the gate they saw a Jawa and Revan asked "Are you Iziz"

Iziz nodded his head and made some high pitched noises. "Translation: He says thank you and will offer you a discount when you buy from his people" said HK-47

Thinking about where the next Star Map was, Revan asked "Do you have a map of the Eastern Dune Sea?"

Iziz nodded his head and held out a map for Revan to take. "Thank you" said Revan

On their way back to the ship they stopped by the Czerka Corporation branch office. They went inside and talked to the protocol officer. "Welcome to Czerka Corporation" said the protocol officer

"Have you completed your end of the deal" she asked

"Yes" said Rose taking out the Chieftain's Gaffi stick

"Good" said the protocol officer taking the Gaffi stick

"Czerka Corporation thanks you for your help in this matter" she said

"We will still pay bounties on any Gaffi sticks you bring in" she said

The group left the branch office and headed back to the ship. Once inside, Rose led Mission away from everybody else so she could talk to her. "Were you able to find my brother" asked Mission

"Yes" said Rose

"Where is he" asked Mission

"He was killed by Tusken Raiders" said Rose

"What" cried Mission?

"But I was able to find his datapad and read it. But I lost it as we fought our way out of the enclave" said Rose

"What did it say" asked Mission

"Everything Lena said was true. He really did leave you on Taris" said Rose

"But why would he do that" cried Mission

"He said you could take care of yourself" said Rose

"But I was just a little girl and I don't even want to think what might have happened to me if it wasn't for Zaalbar" cried Mission

Rose just held Mission as she cried on her shoulder.

Later that night in their room Revan asked "What did you tell Mission"

"I told her that her brother was killed by Tusken Raiders and I read his datapad before losing it by fighting out of the enclave" said Harry

"She was really broken up about it and I just managed to calm her down an hour ago" he said

"What was she more broken up about" asked Minako

"About her brother leaving her on Taris" said Harry

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth" asked Ami

"Everything I told her was the truth expect for how her brother and the Tusken Raiders died" said Harry

"It will be better this way" said Revan

The next morning everyone met up in the main hold. "Now that we are done with the Tusken Raiders, we can go get the next Star Map" said Revan

"But we don't even know where to look" said Bastila

"Ahh, but we do" said Revan

"I freed some Jawas from the Tusken Raider enclave and their leader wanted to reward me. So I told him what we are looking for and he said he has seen it. It is in a cave in the Eastern Dune Sea" she explained

"He gave me a map on how to get there" she said holding up the map

"Great" cheered Bastila

The group left the ship and eventually Anchorhead. Sometime after midday they came near the cave. They saw a speeder nearby along with a male human and twi'lek. "I'm tired of waiting Komad, I'm going in there" said the man

"No, wait" shouted Komad

But it was too late as the man ran into the cave before there was a loud scream followed by a large chomp. "Idiot" said Komad

He then noticed the group and asked "Could you please help me"

"With what" asked Revan?

"I have been following this Krayt Dragon for a few days and finally found it lair" said Komad

"A Krayt Dragon" exclaimed Rose

"Just great, first a Rancor and now a Krayt Dragon" she mumbled

"What's a Krayt Dragon" asked Ami a little worried

"You will find out soon enough" said Rose

"_I 'm getting the feeling this isn't going to be as easy as I thought" thought Revan_

"The Krayt Dragon is upsetting the ecological balance of the area and needs to be killed" said Komad

"So I have put mines all over the entrance to the cave to kill it when I lure it out" he explained

"But I need help to lure it out" he said

"What do you need" asked Revan

"I need you to lure some Banthas here since that is what Krayt Dragons eat" said Komad

"Why don't you do it" asked Rose

"Tusken Raiders consider Banthas sacred and will attack anyone for messing with them. The ones in this region are a lot stronger than the ones near Anchorhead" said Komad

"Statement: We have already dealt with the ones near the settlement" said HK-47

"Conjecture: So these should be easy to dispose of" he said

"How do we lure them here" asked Ami

"With Bantha fodder" said Komad

"And where are we suppose to find this" asked Rose

"I think a guy near the docking port was selling some" said Komad

"Be right back" said Rose

She disappeared with a 'pop'. "What was that" shouted Bastila

"Apparition" said Ami

"A teleportation technique" she explained

"Real handy when you need to get somewhere fast" said Minako

A few minutes later there was another 'pop' as Rose appeared. "I'm back" said Rose

"Did you get it" asked Komad

"Yes" said Rose

"Good" said Komad

"There should be a herd nearby that you can use" he said

"Ok" said Revan

"Good luck" said Komad as the group left

The group found the Bantha herd near the cave as Ami exclaimed "It eats these things"

"Yes" said Rose

Ami started to grow even more worried about seeing the Krayt Dragon. Rose took out the Bantha fodder and started to lead the herd to the cave when they heard Tusken Raiders. A large group of Tusken Raiders was charging at them. The group easily took care of the Tusken Raiders and started leading the Bantha herd back to the cave.

They reached the cave as Komad said "Good job"

"Just let me position them right" he said

Komad move the Banthas in position and waited for the Krayt Dragon to come. The ground started shaking as a huge Krayt Dragon started coming out of the cave. "THAT THING'S HUGE" yelled Ami jumping behind Rose

The first set of mines went off hurting the Krayt Dragon but it continued on. "It's still moving" shouted Ami

"Don't worry the next set will get it" said Komad

Hotaru got in front of everybody with her glaive out just in case. The second set of mines went off with the Krayt Dragon let out a loud roar before falling to his side to the ground. "Is it dead" asked Ami

"Yes" said Komad

"It's even bigger than the one my father killed" he said

"Too bad I couldn't give it one last fight" he sighed

"You wanted to fight this thing" shouted Ami

"ARE YOU CRAZY" she yelled

Komad ignored Ami as he cut opened the Krayt Dragon and took out a pearl. "You can have the others as thanks for helping me" said Komad as he left

"Thank you" said Revan

Rose walked up to the Krayt Dragon and took out three pearls. She then handed one each to Ami, Minako, and Hotaru. "There you go, a souvenir for when we go back home" said Rose in Japanese

"It's beautiful" said Minako looking at the pearl

"Is it useful for anything" asked Ami after she calmed down

"Only for proof of killing a Krayt Dragon and selling them" said Rose

"Plus lightsabers" she added in Japanese

Ami nodded her head as she put hers away to take a closer look at later. "Now let's go get the Star Map" said Bastila

"Is there anything else that we need to worry about in there" asked Ami in Japanese

"The only thing that was hard about this Star Map was finding it" said Rose in Japanese

Ami relaxed a little more at hearing that. They went to the end of the cave where the Star Map activated and Revan got the information. "I don't think it was a coincidence that a Krayt Dragon made its lair here. It must have been pulled here by the dark energy the Star Map gave off" said Bastila

Revan just sighed inwardly at Bastila's statement.

While the others were busy with the Star Map, Ami took out her computer and started looking for the holocron. After a little while she found it. Putting her computer away, she picked it up and looked at it. _"Looks more like a datapad to me" thought Ami_

She activated it and a picture of Bastila as a child appeared standing next to a man. _"That must be her father" thought Ami_

"I found it" shouted Ami to the others

Bastila came over first and asked "You did"

"Yes" said Ami holding it up

"Now we can return it to your mother" she said

"I would rather keep it" said Bastila

"But I thought Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments" said Rose

"I know, but it is the only thing of my father left and I don't think my mother deserves it" said Bastila

"Well you can figure out what you want to do on our way back to Anchorhead" said Revan

After that they left the cave. It was already night time when they reached Anchorhead and went to the ship to rest for the night. The next morning they left the ship and went over to the cantina. Inside the cantina they went up to Helena. "Did you find it" asked Helena

"Yes, but I don't think you should have it" said Bastila

"You would deprive your mother of seeing her husband one last time" asked Helena

"You were the one that always pushed father into those hunting trips so you could continue to live the lifestyle you were accustom to" said Bastila

"Is that what you really think Bastila" asked Helena

"I was the one who kept him from going on the more dangerous hunts. He always wanted to take you with him, but I knew it would be too dangerous" she explained

"I knew that a child of your talents wasn't suited for our lifestyle. That is why I gave you to the Order hoping to give you a better life than we had" she continued

"Really" asked Bastila

Helena nodded her head as she continued "After you left your father kept going on hunting trips to pay for my treatments. I tried to stop him, but he was stubborn as always. That was why he went after the Krayt Dragon pearl"

"Treatments" said Bastila shocked

"You mean you really are sick" she asked

"Of course, that isn't something I would lie about" said Helena

"I am so sorry mother" said Bastila

"You can have the holocron" she said holding it out

"That is alright Bastila, you can keep it. Talking to you like this has been good enough" said Helena

"Here are all the credits I have. Please go to Coruscant and find a doctor" said Bastila holding out her hand with some credits in it

But Ami's hand shot out and grabbed Bastila's arm saying "Don't waste your credits"

"WHAT" yelled Bastila?

"Why shouldn't I" she shouted

"She has a terminal illness. The treatments she had were either experimental treatments that didn't work or treatments to hold back the illness. Those kind of treatments stop working after repeated use" explained Ami looking at her computer

"What do you know about anything" shouted Bastila

Ami snapped her computer shut as she glared at Bastila saying "My mother was a doctor, so I know a lot about medicine"

"She's right" said Helena

Bastila turned back to her mother in shock as she said "Take care of my daughter for me"

"We will" said Revan

"_We will take 'real' good care of her" thought Rose smirking_

"Thank you" said Helena as she left

"Let's go" said Revan

The group left the cantina and headed back to the ship. The ship took off from the docking bay and shot though the atmosphere and disappeared into hyperspace once it was far enough away from the planet.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Taeniaea and nxkris for your reviews

* * *

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace near Dantooine and went though the atmosphere before landing at the Jedi Enclave. Revan and Rose left the ship and walked over to a male Twi'lek. "Are you looking for a missing girl" asked Revan

"Yes I am" said the Twi'lek

"What was her name" asked Revan

"Sasha" said the Twi'lek

"Bring her out Hotaru" said Rose into her wrist communicator

"_Yes" said Hotaru_

Hotaru led Sasha out of the ship and over to the group. "That's her" exclaimed the Twi'lek

"Who is he" asked Sasha

"He is going to take you back to your parents" said Rose

"Ok" said Sasha

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" said Rose

The male Twi'lek led Sasha away to her family and Revan, Rose, and Hotaru went back to the ship. The Ebon Hawk took off from the Jedi Enclave and went though the atmosphere. Once it was away from the planet, it went into hyperspace.

The ship came out of hyperspace near Kashyyyk. It went though the atmosphere and navigated though the large trees before landing at the Czerka Corporation outpost. The group left the ship and was met by an Ithorian. "I do not know your ship as it is not on the register" said Janos

"You will have to pay a 100 credits docking fee" he said

"Here" said Rose handing over 100 credits

"Thank you" said Janos taking the credits

"I welcome you to G5-623 known as Edean" he said

"I thought this planet was called Kashyyyk" asked Ami

"That might be what the natives call it, but since Czerka Corporation has an outpost here, we have the rights to name it" said Janos

"I see you have a wookiee with you. So I gather that you can speak the language" he asked

"Yes" said Revan

"Good, then I won't have to provide you with a translator" said Janos

"If you have any more questions, please come to my office" he said as he walked away

"Let's get moving" said Revan

The group walked away from the ship with Zaalbar in the back of the group. As they were walking Minako looked over the railing and said "It's like Taris but with trees"

After they walked passed a merchant they heard someone shout out "Carth, Carth Onasi is that you"

The group turned towards the voice as Carth shouted "Jordo"

"It is you" said Jordo

"What are you doing here" he asked

"I thought you would be fighting on some ship somewhere" he added

"I kind of crashed" said Carth

"That is the only way to ground someone like you" said Jordo

"How are you doing" asked Carth

"I haven't seen you since Telos" he said

"The planet still hasn't recovered, so I took my family and moved away. I work for the Czerka Corporation now" said Jordo

"I am sorry about what happened to your wife, but at least your son made it out ok" he said

"My son is alive" said Carth shocked

"You didn't know" asked Jordo

"No" said Carth

"I tried looking for him, but after a long time of no leads I gave up" he said

"I saw him while I was making a stop on Korriban" said Jordo

Revan's and Rose's eyes widen at that as they thought _"This won't end well"_

Rose discreetly raised her hand and pointed it at Carth in case he tried to do anything. "What is he doing there" shouted Carth

"He's joined the Sith" said Jordo

"WHAT" yelled Carth?

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes, I saw him wearing the uniform for the Sith Academy" said Jordo looking down

"_His son is force-sensitive" thought both Revan and Rose shocked_

"I'll leave now" said Jordo quickly walking away

Carth looked down at the ground before he said "We have to go to Korriban. I want to find out why my son joined the Sith"

"We will. Korriban is going to be our last stop" said Revan

"Thank you" said Carth

Rose lowered her hand thinking _"He took that better than I thought"_

The group continued on and took a left at the junction not wanting to deal with the Czerka Corporation. They stopped at a gate as the guard captain said "Hold it right there wookiee lover"

"Wookiee lover" asked Ami

"You have that animal with you" said the guard captain pointing at Zaalbar

"Zaalbar isn't an animal" yelled Mission

"We paid our fee, so just let us though" said Revan

"Fine" huffed the guard captain

"But don't expect us to send a rescue party after you if you get into trouble" he said

The guard opened the gate and the group went though. On the other side Zaalbar looked around and said "This pathway is new. Probably built by slaves"

"If we keep going in the direction the pathway leads it will take us to my village" he said

"Can you tell us what to expect then" asked Ami

"I'm sorry I can't. I have been exiled for a long time and so a lot of things might have changed" said Zaalbar

They walked down the pathway killing some large spider like creatures along the way until they came to a scene of three guards standing over a dead wookiee. "We don't have enough to pay for this" said one of the guards

"Calm down and let me handle this" said Dehno

"What is going on here" asked Revan

Dehno spun around and said "This wookiee was proving to be rebellious. So it had to be put down"

"We are not animals" yelled Zaalbar

"You better keep that thing on a leash before something happens to it" sneered one of the guards

"Let me handle this Zaalbar" commanded Revan

"But I can't let them disgrace my people like that" growled Zaalbar

"I said let me handle it" said Revan in a more forceful tone

"Alright" Zaalbar relented

"Good" said Revan

"Now I don't think your superiors will like you killing their merchandise" she said

"We will make sure they don't have to find out" said Dehno

"Are you threatening me" asked Revan in a dark tone

"What if I am" asked Dehno smirking

There was the sound of blaster fire as Dehno and two guards fell to the ground dead. "Warning: I do not take threats to my Master well" said HK-47

"Good job HK" said Revan

"Statement: Thank you Master" said HK-47

They continued on their way killing more creatures until they came to a fork in the path. They went to the right but were stopped by a wookiee guard. "Hold it right there" said Gorwooken

"You are not allowed to enter the Shadowlands without Chuundar's permission" he said

"Especially with that Madclaw with you" he added pointing at Zaalbar

"Fine" huffed Revan

The group walked away as Ami asked "Why did he call you a Madclaw"

"A Madclaw is a wookiee that attacked someone with their claws. Our claws are meant to be used as tools not weapons. To use them like that is the greatest dishonor" said Zaalbar

"When I found out my brother Chuundar sold us out to Czerka Corporation, I was so angry that I attacked him with my claws. Because of this no one believed me when I told them what I found out and was exiled" he explained

"Who was your leader when you left" asked Ami

"My father Freyyr" said Zaalbar

"It looks like your brother has usurped your father's power from him" said Ami

The group went to the left and continued down the pathway. After passing a supply station they saw a familiar scene. There were three Sith in front of them. "Lord Malak was most displeased to learn that you escaped Taris" said the middle Sith

"Taris" said Rose bewildered

"But that was two planets ago" said Minako

"He will reward us most handsomely for killing you" said the middle Sith

"That was the same exact thing the three Sith said on Tatooine" said Ami

"You want us to take care of them" asked Minako

"No" said Rose

"I don't want to chance damaging the pathway if you had to use your abilities" she explained

"Ok" said Minako

Revan, Bastila, and Juhani charged at the Sith with their lightsabers activated. The left Sith had two short lightsabers, the middle Sith had a double bladed lightsaber, and the right Sith had a regular lightsaber. Revan took the left Sith, Bastila took the middle Sith, and Juhani took the right Sith.

Revan easily dispatched her opponent while Bastila and Juhani had a harder time with theirs. But they eventually took out their opponents as well. "Do you think we will run into anymore Sith on the other planets" asked Ami

"Probably on Manaan" said Rose

The group continued on until Zaalbar stopped them. "The gates to my village are up ahead" said Zaalbar pointing forward

The group approached the gate as the guard said "Hold it right there off-worlders"

"How dare you bring that taint to our planet" he yelled pointing at Zaalbar

"Zaalbar isn't tainting anything" yelled Mission

"We would like to speak with Chuundar" said Revan

"Fine" said the guard

"I will let Chuundar deal with you" he said

The guard opened the gates and led the group into the wookiee village of Rwookrrorro.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

The guard led the group though the village to the Chieftain's hut. Once inside Chuundar yells out "What is this Madclaw doing here"

"These outsiders brought him" said the guard

"Even thou I don't allow outsiders, I will allow you to talk" said Chuundar

"If you don't allow outsiders, then why do you have Czerka guards with you" asked Zaalbar

"There is a difference brother, their allies" said Chuundar

"That are enslaving our people" yelled Zaalbar

"You better watch your tongue brother, for I am Chieftain now" said Chuundar

"What did you do with father" asked Zaalbar

"He didn't like who I allied myself with and tried to attack them. So I had him exiled" said Chuundar

"Now what do you want outsiders" he asked

"We would like passage to the Shadowlands" said Revan

"I will allow you passage if you do a task for me" said Chuundar

"What" asked Revan?

"There has been a wild wookiee down there that has been attacking my allies. I want you to kill him for me" said Chuundar

"Alright" said Revan

"Good" said Chuundar

"My brother stays here" he said

"WHAT" yelled Mission?

"We are not abandoning him" she shouted

"We will need a guide" said Revan

"You do not need him since all my people have learned to understand Basic" said Chuundar

"Fine" said Revan

"Let's go" she said

The group left the hut. Outside Carth asked "What's going on"

"To get passage to the Shadowlands we have to kill a mad wookiee" said Revan

"And Zaalbar has to stay here" said Mission

"To make sure we do it" asked Canderous

"Yes" said Revan

"Why do we need to go to the Shadowlands" asked Carth

"That is where the Star Map is" said Bastila

"How do you know it is there" asked Carth

"The vision showed it on the forest floor" said Bastila

The group left the village and headed to where the entrance to the Shadowlands was. When they got there, they saw a different wookiee guarding it. "Gorwooken is already at the basket, so you will have to take this rarely used path" said the guard with a wookiee version of a smirk

"Thank you" said Revan

The group walked past the guard with Rose saying "I'm thinking he was trying to scare us away"

Along the path they ran into some wookiees that were having some trouble fighting some creatures. The group helped kill the creatures only for one of the wookiees to yell "Do not interfere with our hunt outsiders"

The wookiees ran away as Minako yelled "You're welcome"

"Some gratitude" she huffed

They eventually reach the basket and Gorwooken said "Get in and don't move. It is a very long way down"

The whole group got into the basket and it started it descent to the forest floor far below. After a long time the basket finally touched down on the forest floor. The group exited as Ami, Minako, and Hotaru stayed close to Rose. "This place is scary" said Hotaru looking around

"At least the Under City had lights" said Ami

"What is making those annoying sounds" asked Minako looking around

"I think it is those things" said Rose pointing to the monkey like creatures

The group started walking though the Shadowlands killing the creatures that attacked them until they came upon an interesting sight. They saw an old black man surrounded by katarns and eventually kill them all with a lightsaber. _"Oh great, another Jedi" thought Revan_

"What are you all doing down here" asked Jolee

"We are looking for something" said Revan

"Then follow me to my camp and maybe we will discuss it" said Jolee

"Where is your camp" asked Revan

"Under a log" said Jolee

"Under a log" said Bastila shocked

"There's nothing wrong with living under a log" said Jolee

With that Jolee headed off towards his camp with the group following behind him. Along the way they found a dead wookiee who they found out was a slaver. They also found a bolt casing near the body. "That is Rorworr, a famous wookiee hunter. If you take that bolt casing back to the wookiee village they could find out who killed him" said Jolee

Ami picked up the bolt casing and a datapad proving he was a slaver and put them in her sub-space pocket. The group continued on until their arrived at Jolee's camp which look more like he lived in a log instead of under one. "So tell old Jolee Bindo what you are looking for" said Jolee

But before anyone could say anything, HK-47 said "Statement: I am detecting a droid near our location Master"

"I will go check it out" said Revan

"Led the way HK" she said

"Statement: Yes Master" said HK-47

HK-47 led Revan to a badly damaged droid that was a little ways away from Jolee's camp. Revan inspected the droid and was able to listen to its final moments. She found out the droid's masters were doubled-crossed by some guy named Eli. _"I hate double-crossers" thought Revan_

"Get Ami HK" commanded Revan

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

HK-47 walked back to the camp and said "Statement: Master requires Ami's presence"

"Alright" said Ami

Ami followed after HK-47 slowly while keeping a tight grip on the hilt of her sword. When they arrived Ami asked "What do you need"

"I want you to record what this droid says incase it gets further damaged when I salvage it" said Revan

"Ok" said Ami

Ami took out her computer while Revan replayed the recording again. Ami nodded her head when it was done saying she had it. Revan went to salvage it but the droid exploded when she removed the head. A quick Force Shield protected them for any harm. "How can we find the person that did this" asked Ami after she put her computer away

Revan closed her eyes and the Force showed her a vision of two men in a shop like area as the group walked past them before seeing Carth's friend. "He is the merchant we passed before we ran into Carth's friend" said Revan opening her eyes

"We will deal with him on the way back to the ship" she said

Ami nodded her head as Revan gave her the droid's head to hold on to. "Tell Harry" commanded Revan in English

"I will" replied Ami in English

"Let's head back" said Revan

Ami and HK-47 nodded as they headed back to the camp. Once they were back Bastila asked "What did you find"

"A droid that belong to a group of people that were doubled-crossed and killed by a man named Eli" said Revan

Ami got close to Rose and whispered in Japanese "It was the merchant we passed right before we ran into Carth's friend. We will deal with him on the way back to the ship"

"Alright" whispered Rose back in Japanese

Rose then put her arm around Ami's shoulders to look like she was comforting her. "Now that is all over, do you mind telling me what you are looking for" asked Jolee

"We are looking for a crazy mad wookiee" said Revan

"The wookiee isn't crazy with madness. He is crazy with grief and has forgotten who helped him escape down here" said Jolee

"Could you take us to him" asked Mission

"Not until you tell me the real reason you are here" said Jolee

"We are here on a mission from the council" said Bastila

"That's not good enough. Unless you tell me why you are here I won't help you" said Jolee

"We are looking for the Star Map" said Revan

"Why do you want that dark thing" asked Jolee

"We will tell you after you help us" said Revan

"Fine" said Jolee

"But you must do something for me instead" he said

"What" asked Revan?

"There is a camp of poachers northeast of here I want you to get rid of" said Jolee

"But don't kill them" he added

"Why don't you do it" asked Minako

"Because they are always on their guard when I get near their camp" said Jolee

"So you want us to convince them to leave" asked Ami

"Yes" said Jolee

"Alright" said Revan

"Come back when you are done" said Jolee

The group left Jolee's camp and head northeast towards the poacher's camp. Along the way Carth asked "Do we really need that old Jedi's help"

"Since he has a house here, then that must mean he has been here a while. So he must know his way around the place" said Bastila

"He even recognized the Star Map as what it was, so he might know where that is located too" she added

The group arrived at the camp and was approached by the commander of the camp. "What are you doing here? This is my area" said Dern

"Chuundar said we could be here" said Revan

"Like I would listen to what that pet would say. All he is good for is to keep the locals under control" said Dern

"How do you keep the predators away" asked Ami

"Czerka Corporation put up force fields to keep the big predators in certain areas" said Dern

"How do you protect your camp" asked Ami

"With sonic emitters" said Dern

"Thank you" said Ami smiling

"Just don't mess with my operations" said Dern smirking before leaving

"I knew you had it in you Ami" said Minako putting her arm around Ami's shoulders

Ami blushed at what Minako meant. "So all we need to do is destroy the emitters and the creatures will do our work for us" said Revan

"Leave it to me" said Canderous

"Just let me do one thing" said Rose

She waved her hand over Canderous' blaster and said "I made it so it will fire silently"

Canderous smirked as the group hid. Canderous fired at the emitters and destroyed all of them. There was a loud roar as a large creature ran though the camp and chased after the poachers. "WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Ami once it was gone

"A Terentatek" said Rose stuttering a little

Ami, Minako and Hotaru became a little scared when they heard Rose stuttered. "It is said they were created by the Sith to hunt Jedi. Even though the Jedi try to get rid of them, they always appear when the Dark Side is strong in the Galaxy" explained Bastila

"Let's get out of here in case it comes back" shouted Mission

The group quickly made their way back to Jolee's camp. "Did you do it" asked Jolee

"Yes" said Revan

"Good" said Jolee

"How did you do it" he asked

"We took out the camps protections and let the creatures do the work for us" said Rose

"Good job" said Jolee

"I will show you to the area where the Star Map and the wookiee you are looking for is" he said

He then led the group away from his camp.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Taeniaea, nxkris, and youngd2506 for your reviews.

* * *

Jolee led the group though the ruined poacher camp and eventually stopped in front of a repulsor field. "Subtle, isn't it" said Jolee

"Czerka Corporation put these in very specific areas, but it only works on ground predators since climbers can just go over it" he said

"Do you know how to get though it" asked Revan

"Of course" said Jolee

"I was here when they installed it" he said

He walked up to the repulsor field while mumbling "Now what was it again"

The field eventually went down and the group went though. "Be careful, this is the deepest part of the Shadowlands" said Jolee

They made it to a clearing to see a wookiee being attacked by four Mandalorians. _"What are Mandalorians doing here" thought Revan_

The group charged and took out three Mandalorians while the wookiee took out the one he was fighting. "Please…don't…be…slavers" panted Grrrwahrr

"We're not" said Revan

"Are you alright" asked Ami

"Need…medical…attention" panted Grrrwahrr

Hotaru went up to Grrrwahrr and touched him while closing her eyes. A few moments later Hotaru opened her eyes a little out of breath. "Thank you" said Grrrwahrr

"You're welcome" said Hotaru

She then walked back to the group and Rose put her arm around her shoulders while Hotaru rested against her. "What happened" asked Revan

"My hunting party was attacked by outsiders that were not slavers. They were armored from head to toe. They just came out of nowhere and attacked us" said Grrrwahrr

"A cloaking device" said Mission

"They are cowards" shouted Grrrwahrr

"They waited until we put our weapons down before attacking us" he said

"I want them all dead for what they did. Cowards like them don't deserve to live" he shouted

"But I am in no condition to go after them" he said

"We will eliminate them" said Revan

"Thank you" said Grrrwahrr

"They will be around where the bodies of my dead comrades are" he said

"We will come back when they are all dead" said Revan

The group left Grrrwahrr and once out of hearing distance Revan asked "Do you know why they are acting like this Canderous"

"They are probably part of that group of cowards that fled when the war first started to turn against us" said Canderous

The group continued on until they saw a wookiee in the distance. "That's Freyyr, the wookiee you are looking for" said Jolee pointing at the wookiee

"More slavers" shouted Freyyr

"I WILL KILL YOU" he yelled

"We are not slavers" said Revan

"Don't you remember the person that helped you escape" asked Jolee

"All outsiders are the same" shouted Freyyr

He charged as Rose said "I will handle this"

She took out her sword and pointed it at Freyyr while thinking _"__Petrificus Totalus"_

Freyyr arms and legs locked together and he fell to the ground. "You have beaten me, so go ahead and take your prize" said Freyyr

"We are not here to kill you" said Revan

"Then why are you here" asked Freyyr

"We came here with Zaalbar" said Revan

"So you have come to gloat about having my son as your slave" snarled Freyyr

"He isn't our slave, he's my best friend" shouted Mission

"And he owes a life-debt to me" said Revan

"If my son trusts you then I will talk to you" said Freyyr

Rose canceled the spell on Freyyr and he got up. "What do you want" asked Freyyr

"We want to help you" said Revan

"There is no way you can help. My son Chuundar has sown a web of lies and made everyone believe that he is a hero for siding with the slavers saying that it saved their homes from being destroyed" said Freyyr

"If only I had listen to Zaalbar in the beginning, but traditions state that Madclaws are not to be trusted" he said sighing

"Isn't there anything we can do" asked Ami

"There is one way" said Freyyr

"_I'm getting a bad feeling about this" thought Rose_

"I can use our traditions against Chuundar and destroy his web of lies" said Freyyr

"What do you need" asked Rose

"I need to retrieve the blade to Bacca's sword" said Freyyr

"Why just the blade" asked Minako

"Back when the first ship crashed onto our planet, Bacca created a sword from its hull. It became a symbol of our independence and was passed down from chieftain to chieftain. But the sword was broken during the reign of Rothrrrawr when he was fighting the 'Great Beast'. He was only able to escape with the hilt as the blade was lodged in the beast's hide" explained Freyyr

"So if you had the blade, you could challenge Chuundar for the right to be Chieftain" said Ami

"Yes" said Freyyr

"What is this 'Great Beast'" asked Revan

"I do not know. But I do know that when I was younger, a Jedi came here to hunt the beast and never returned" said Freyyr

"You want us to fight a Terentatek" shouted Rose

"ARE YOU CRAZY" she yelled

"There is nothing great about them" said Revan crossing her arms

"It is the only way" said Freyyr

"How do we find it" asked Bastila

"You will have to go to the ritual site south of here and lure it out with the fresh blood of a large creature" said Freyyr

"Let's go after the Star Map first" said Revan

"Have you seen it" she asked

"If you are talking about a large computer terminal, then it is North-West of here" said Freyyr

"But I couldn't get it to work" he added

"I have tried to access it too and I kept failing as well" said Jolee

Revan inwardly smirked as she thought _"So the changes I made to it worked then"_

She then discreetly looked at the group and thought _"I'm glad I added that second option for recognition since I can't answer the questions without blowing my cover"_

"I'm sure Ami or our droids can crack it" said Rose

"_She never did tell me what she made the second option to be" thought Rose_

"Return when you have Bacca's blade" said Freyyr

"What are you going to be doing" asked Minako

"I will be thinking on how I can make it up to my son Zaalbar" said Freyyr

The group backtracked to where Grrrwahrr was and took a different path. As they were walking they came to a clearing that had dead wookiees in it. "How are we going to lure the Mandalorians out" asked Carth

"I will handle it" said Ami

She charged a little bit of her power as she touched her earring and her visor went over her eyes. She found the closest Mandalorian and shot towards him in a burst of speed. She took her sword out and killed him in one slash. The cloaking field deactivated as his body fell to the ground. The other two tried to attack her but she back flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away. The two Mandalorians charged at Ami as her visor took everything into count and showed her the best possible attack. She was a little surprised at what was suggested but prepared for it anyway.

She brought up her sword pointing it at the sky with the edge pointed at her. She then began saying "Mercury…"

Her sword started glowing blue as the symbol for Mercury appeared on her forehead and started glowing. "…Aqua…" she continued

She brought her sword down and pointed it forward at the Mandalorians. The blue glow ran up the sword and formed an orb of energy at the tip of the sword. "…MIRAGE" she finished yelling

The ball of energy explodes into multiple streams of energy that wrap around the two Mandalorians. The streams then exploded killing both Mandalorians. Ami then sheathes her sword and deactivates her visor.

On her way back to the group she searched the first Mandalorian she killed and found a datapad. She activated it and started to read it as she finished walking back to the group. Once she got there, she had a shocked look on her face as she said "I think you better read this Canderous"

Canderous took the datapad and started reading it. By the time he had finished reading it, he had crushed it. "He is destroying our people's pride and honor and making us into no more than common thugs" growled out Canderous

"We will find him and kill him" said Revan

Canderous nodded his head as he threw the ruined datapad away. Rose then hugged Ami and kissed her on the cheek. "Great job Ami" said Rose

"Thank you" said Ami blushing as she snuggled closer into Rose's embrace

Jolee noticed none of this as he was still shocked by Ami's attack. Carth noticed his expression and said "Don't worry, you will get used to it after a while"

"Just expect the unexpected with them" said Mission

The group continued on and came to another clearing with dead wookiees in it. Ami took out the Mandalorians and search though their bodies. She found a signal beacon on one of them and went over to Canderous. "Do you know how to work this" asked Ami

"Yes" said Canderous

"If we find were their swoop bikes are, we could lure the commander out with this" he said

"We will deal with them after we get the Star Map" said Revan

Canderous nodded his head as the group continued on. They eventually came to a large computer that was next to the Star Map. "Life forms detected. Initiating primary scan" said the computer

"There the computer terminal. It should have what you seek" said Jolee

"Match found. Granting access" said the computer

"MATCH FOUND" yelled Jolee

"It always said 'no match detected' for me" he shouted

"_That's because I programmed it to only respond to me" thought Revan smirking_

"I request the Star Map" said Revan

"That requires higher clearance" said the computer

"You must pass an evaluation within set parameters to be granted access" it said

"I will take it" said Revan

"You have the option of two questions or one" said the computer

"I will take the second one" said Revan

The computer's voice then changed. "What is your desired name" it asked in English

"Revan Potter"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Salamander Hanzo for your reviews.

* * *

Rose's eyes widen a little when she heard the computer start speaking in English, and they widen even more when she heard Revan's response. _"So that's why she didn't want to tell me what she made the second option to be" thought Rose_

The computer's voice changed back. "Correct. Activating Star Map" it said

Revan got the information and the group left. As they were walking, Rose said in English "So that's why you didn't tell what the second option was"

Revan nodded with a tiny blush on her cheeks that no one saw since they were at the front of the group. "Why did you pick that" asked Rose in English

"Because no one knows your native language and it validates it as a language in case anyone got suspicious" said Revan in English

After they were finished talking Carth asked "How are we going to find the swoop bikes"

Ami took out her computer and started to scan the area. "There are two technological readings in the area" said Ami once it was finished

"There is one behind us which is the Star Map" she said pointing behind her

"And one in that direction" she said pointing to the North-West

The group went in the direction Ami pointed and soon after found the swoop bikes. Ami did a quick scan of the area and found no one was around. Canderous went over to one of the swoop bikes and installed the signal beacon. Three Mandalorians appeared at the edge of the clearing. "So you are the ones interfering with our training" said the commander

"This isn't training" snarled Canderous

"You would raise arms against your comrades" asked the commander

"You are destroying our people's honor and pride" said Canderous

"Then I shall prove you wrong" said the commander

All three Mandalorians charged as Canderous fired at them. It didn't make a sound so the Mandalorians had even less time to dodge and they were all hit. This gave Revan, Bastila, and Juhani a change to get behind them and plunge their lightsabers into them. All three Mandalorians fell to the ground dead. "That's takes care of them" said Revan

Canderous took the helmet off of the commander and gave it to Ami. She took it and put it in her subspace pocket. "We will tell Grrrwahrr on our way out" said Revan

"Let's go back to Freyyr and tell him we are ready" said Bastila

The group went back to where Freyyr was. "You have returned" said Freyyr

"Yes" said Bastila

"Where do we find the 'Great Beast'" she asked

"You must bring a freshly killed large creature to the ritual site. Its blood will draw out the beast" explained Freyyr

"_At least that gives us a little time to prepare" thought Rose_

"Where is the ritual site" asked Bastila

"It is south of here" said Freyyr

"Thank you" said Bastila

"We will return with the blade" she said

Along the way to the ritual site they killed a large Kinrath which they had Canderous carry. Once they got to the ritual site, Canderous tied the Kinrath's body to one of the vines and they all waited.

"Transform" commanded Rose

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru nodded their heads and there were three flashes of light. When it cleared Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn were standing in their place. Everyone's, but Revan and HK-47, eyes widen and mouths dropped at the sight. They widen even more and dropped further when they saw Rose starting to change. Her body started to budge out and grow until there was a dragon in her place.

They all heard a roar as the Terentatek ran into the ritual site. The Horntail roared at it and sent a jet of flames at it. The Terentatek just barreled though the fire towards the Horntail. So the Horntail swung its tail at the Terentatek. It hit its side causing something to go flying off its body.

The strike stunned the Terentatek long enough for the Horntail to flap its wings and get airborne. The Terentatek tried to jump and swipe at the Horntail's neck, but missed and was caught by the Horntail's claws instead. It flew higher up into the trees as it continually strike its captive with its tail. Once it reach the height it wanted, it started to dive-bomb. Once it was close enough to the ground, it threw its captive to the ground and glided over the group before landing behind them.

The three Senshi saw this as their chance and powered up their most powerful attacks. "Mercury…" started Mercury

An orb of blue energy with the symbol of Mercury appeared in her hand. "…Aqua Rhapsody" she finished

The orb transformed into a harp that Mercury played and sent a large blast of water into the crater.

"Venus…" began Venus

An orb of yellow energy with the symbol of Venus appeared in her hand. "…Love and Beauty Shock" she finished

Venus winked and blew a kiss that transformed the orb into a heart that was thrown into the crater. When it hit it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed Saturn coming down while shouting "Silence Glaive Surprise"

When her glaive struck the Terentatek it caused a huge explosion. When it cleared there was nothing left of the Terentatek. "How are we suppose to get the blade now" shouted Bastila

"Its right here" said Mission pointing in front of her

Everyone looked and saw the blade of Bacca's sword was lying on the ground in front of Mission. "How did it get there" asked Bastila

"When that creature struck the beast with its tail, it knocked the blade free" said Canderous

"Lucky hit" said Carth

"No it wasn't" said Rose behind them

The rest of the group turned around and saw that Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru had changed back. They didn't even look tired. But that was because they just drank a potion to refill their energy. "It was just as I planned it" said Rose

"That creature couldn't have been that smart" exclaimed Carth

"It is smart" said Rose

"But the transformation allow you to transform into a creature while still keeping your mind" she explained

"Why did you change into those outfits" asked Mission

"For protection and better access to our powers" said Ami

"That was supposed to be armor" asked Canderous

"We didn't design it" shouted Minako

"It projects a permanent energy shield around us" explained Ami

"Well we have the blade, let's go back to Freyyr" said Jolee interrupting everyone

They all nodded as Mission picked up the blade and the group headed back to Freyyr. Once they got there Freyyr said "You have retrieved it"

"Yes" said Revan

"Here you go" said Mission handing Freyyr the blade

"Thank you" said Freyyr taking the blade

"With this I can go to Rwookrrorro and gather allies against Chuundar" he said

"I will see you there" he shouted as he started climbing a tree

"Good" said Minako

"Now let's get out of here and never, ever come back" she said

The group went back to the repulsor field and stopped by Grrrwahrr. "We have killed them all" said Revan

Ami took out the helmet and gave it to Grrrwahrr as proof. "Thank you for avenging my comrades" said Grrrwahrr

"No problem" said Rose

The group left Grrrwahrr and headed though the repulsor field. They then headed towards the lift but were stopped by Gorwooken. "Our spies told us that you didn't…" started Gorwooken

But he stopped because he had a sword though his heart. "OUT OF MY WAY" yelled Minako as she ripped her sword out

The group quickly boarded the lift as Jolee activated it. Sometime later the lift finally came to a stop on the walkway and the group exited. "I'm glad to be out of there" said Ami

"Me too" said Hotaru

"Let's hurry and go help Freyyr" said Bastila

The group ran across the walkway only to be stopped by one of the wookiees that they helped. "What do you want" snapped Minako

"Freyyr told me how you helped him and I want to help you" said the wookiee

"How" asked Revan

"I can take you to the chieftain's hut" said the wookiee

"We don't need a guide" said Rose

"You won't be able to get in without me" said the wookiee

"Fine" sighed Revan

"Follow me" said the wookiee

The wookiee led the group to the village and though it to the chieftain's hut. They got in there as Freyyr was confronting Chuundar. "What are you doing here you old Madclaw" asked Chuundar

"I am here to save our people from slavery" said Freyyr

"But you forget that I am Chieftain" said Chuundar as he held up Bacca's hilt

"I am going to take that title back" said Freyyr as he held up Bacca's blade

"So you found the blade. But I still have the hilt that even you claim was important" said Chuundar

Zaalbar looked over at the group and asked "What am I suppose to do"

"Some of what Chuundar said makes sense" he said

"Don't listen to him Zaalbar" shouted Minako

"Just follow your heart" she said

"Right" said Zaalbar

He then drew a vibroblade and attacked Chuundar. Chuundar barely blocked the strike and was further pressed when Freyyr started attacking him too. The Czerka and wookiee guards tried to help Chuundar, but were taken out by the group. Chuundar didn't last long against the combined might of Freyyr and Zaalbar and was soon killed. "I thank you for the help" said Freyyr

"You're welcome" said Rose

"What will you do know" asked Revan

"I will send my fastest climbers to the other villages and start pushing the slavers off our planet" said Freyyr

"You will be the last outsiders welcome here for a long time" he said

"What about you Zaalbar" asked Mission

"I will pay off my life debt by helping you complete your mission" said Zaalbar

"Then take Bacca's blade with you" said Freyyr

"Are you sure father" asked Zaalbar

"Yes" said Freyyr

"I accept" said Zaalbar

"It will be repaired by tomorrow. You can rest here for the night" said Freyyr

"Thank you" said Revan


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to DeltaRyujin and nxkris for your reviews.

* * *

The next morning the group got up and went to see Freyyr. "Freyyr" said Ami

"Yes" said Freyyr

"Who do we go to find out who a Bowcaster bolt casing would belong to" asked Ami

"That would be the Holder of the Laws, Worrroznor" said Freyyr

"Thank you" said Ami

"Could you lead the way Zaalbar" she asked

"Yes" said Zaalbar

Zaalbar led the group though the village to the Holder of the Laws. They went inside and Worrroznor asked "What do you want outsider"

"Do you know who this bolt casing belong to" asked Ami taking it out

"Let me see it" said Worrroznor

Ami gave the bolt casing to Worrroznor and he looked over it. "Here's the family crest. It belong to Jaarak" said Worrroznor

"Where did you find it" he asked

"In the Shadowlands next to Rorworr's body" said Ami

"I will go get Jaarak and we will settle this" said Worrroznor

He started to leave only for Ami to plead "Please wait"

"What is it" growled Worrroznor

"I found this on Rorworr's body" said Ami taking out a datapad

She gave it to Worrroznor and he started looking it over. When he finished he growled out "I can't believe he did this"

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention" he said

"No problem" said Ami

"Let's return to the ship" said Revan

The group left the hut and eventually the village. They walked along the Great Walkway until they came to the entrance to the spaceport. "Be careful, there might be battles going on in there" said Rose

The others nodded as they went through the gate. But when they went through the gate they saw that the fighting was mostly over with. They helped the wookiees with what battles were left as they made their way to the ship. Along the way Revan saw that the merchant stall was abandoned and thought _"Looks like we can't deal with Eli after all"_

They made it back to the ship and saw two wookiees guarding it. "You are the only outsiders we will allow back" said one of the wookiee guards

The guards stepped aside and the group got onboard the ship. It took off though the trees and left the planet before disappearing into hyperspace.

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace near a blue planet. It went though the atmosphere flying towards the floating city of Ahto. It flew into one of the hangers and landed. The group left the ship and headed towards the door. "This is going to be a tedious trip" said Rose in English

"Why" asked Ami in Japanese

"Well first, the Star Map is in an underwater valley" said Rose in Japanese

"And second…" she trailed off as the doors opened

The doors opened to reveal a Republic and Sith soldier arguing. The Republic soldier was growling as the Sith soldier was gloating. "Go ahead and attack me and watch as the Selkath cut off your supply of Kolto" exclaimed the Sith soldier

The Republic soldier growled more as the Sith soldier walked away while laughing. "…is that" finished Rose in Japanese pointing at the scene

"Why weren't they killing each other" asked Minako in Japanese

"The Selkath abhor violence and arrest anyone who commits it no matter the reason" explained Rose in Japanese

"That's not fair" exclaimed Minako in Japanese

"Unfortunately that is the way it is. Since this is only place in the galaxy to get Kolto from, the Selkath have capitalized on it and enforce their rules. If you don't follow, you don't get any Kolto" said Revan in Japanese

"Damn those bastards" muttered the Republic soldier

He then noticed the group watching him and shouted "What do you want"

But then he noticed the robes and the lightsabers they were carrying and said "Please forgive me for my outburst Master Jedi" while bowing

"It's no problem" said Bastila

"Can you tell us who is the best person to ask about this planet" asked Ami

"That would be the Republic diplomat, Roland Wann" said the Republic soldier

"You can find him at the Republic Embassy" he said

"Thank you" said Revan

The group left the soldier and headed towards the door to enter Ahto City. But when they got to the door, it opened up as a man came through it. "I have finally found you Canderous" exclaimed the man

"Jagi" exclaimed Canderous

"I thought you were…" he started to say

"…dead" said Jagi interrupting

"What is going on" asked Revan

"He abandoned his men during the battle of Althir to die, just so he could have the 'honor' of killing the Althir commander" said Jagi

"That isn't the truth" said Canderous

"The reason why…" he started to say

"I don't want to hear your lies" shouted Jagi interrupting him

"I challenge you to a duel in the Dune Sea of Tatooine" he proclaimed

"I have already told everybody of what I am doing, so all the Clans know. If you fail to show up, you will become an outcast of our society forever" he said

"I will be there" said Canderous

"You should try to listen to his side before jumping to any conclusions" said Minako

"SHUT UP" yelled Jagi

"If you side with him, then I will kill you along with him" he shouted

"I will see you in the Dune Sea" he said as he walked away

"We will go to Tatooine after we finish with everything here" said Revan

"Alright" said Canderous

"What is your side of the story" asked Minako

"I don't want you interfering. This is between me and Jagi" said Canderous

"Alright" said Minako

They went through the door and made their way to the end of the docking bay. At the end they were stopped by a Selkath at the counter. "You have to pay a 100 credit fee to enter Ahto City. You will have to pay this fee every time you come to Manaan" said the clerk

"Here" said Rose handing over the credits

"Thank you" said the clerk

"Welcome to Ahto City. Please remember to follow the rules" he said

"What rules" asked Ami

"First, there is to be no smuggling of Kolto. Anyone caught with unprocessed Kolto without a permit will be punished severely" explained the clerk

"And second, there is to be no violence. Anyone caught committing such acts will be dealt with severely" he finished

"Please enjoy your stay" he said

The group went through the door and into the city. "Beautiful" said Minako looking around

"Reminds me of Atlantis" said Ami

"Atlantis" asked Mission

"It's a legend of a super advanced city that was destroyed in a great cataclysm and sank to the bottom of the ocean" explained Ami

"That was what I first thought too" said Rose in Japanese

The group walked though the outdoor courtyard and went west. They went through a hallway and came out to another outdoor area. They then heard someone shout "Jolee it's you"

The group turned towards the voice as Jolee said "Elora, it's good to see you again"

"I need your help Jolee" pleaded Elora

"What's the matter" asked Jolee

"Sunry has been arrested" said Elora

"For what" exclaimed Jolee?

"For murdering a Sith woman" said Elora

"But he's innocent" she exclaimed

"Can you please go to the courts and help" she asked

"Sure" said Jolee

"Thank you" said Elora

The group left Elora behind and headed towards Ahto High Court. When they got inside they saw a trial was going on between the Republic and the Sith. It ended with both parties being charged guilty and had to pay a fine. They went up to the head judge and he said "Welcome outsiders, I am Shelkar"

"I am in charge of talking to visitors today" he said

"We would like to talk about the case of Sunry" said Revan

"To do that you must become his Arbiter" said Shelkar

"Alright" said Revan

"We will add it to our records that you are Sunry's arbiter" said Shelkar

"Please hand over your datapad and I will upload the case file to it" he said

Revan handed over her datapad and Shelkar took it and uploaded the case file before giving it back. "You may interview me and my fellow judges, the accused, and any witnesses there were. Once you are done and complied your case, inform the prison warden and he will bring Sunry in for his trial" said Shelkar

Revan interview all five judges as Ami recorded their answers. She asked if they thought there was anything suspicious about the case and how they felt about Sunry, the Republic, and the Sith. Once she was done the group left and headed over to the cantina across the courtyard.

Once inside they were stopped by a male Selkath. "May I have a moment of you time human" asked Nilko

"What do you want" asked Revan

"I would like for you to do a job for me" said Nilko

"What is it" asked Revan

"The Republic has been hiring more mercenaries than usual lately and I want to why" said Nilko

"You want us to spy on the Republic" exclaimed Carth

"I am only a concerned Republic citizen who would like to know what is going on" said Nilko

"I'll do it" said Revan

"Thank you" said Nilko

"Please come back after you have the information" he said

"Why did you accept" asked Bastila

"If we didn't, someone who isn't Pro-Republic might" said Revan

They asked around if any of the mercenaries knew anything, but they didn't. As they were about to sit down at a table, they were stopped by another male Selkath. "I hear you are with the Republic" said Shaelas

"I am" said Revan

"_For now" she thought_

"I would like your help" said Shaelas

"With what" asked Revan?

"My daughter and her friends have gone missing and I would like your help in finding out what happened to them" said Shaelas

"Alright" said Revan

"Thank you" said Shaelas

They asked around the cantina and a Mandalorian that Canderous knew said that the Iridonian mercenary might know something. They went over to him and he said "What do you want"

"What do you know about the missing Selkath youth" asked Revan

"Don't bother me with your questions" said the Iridonian

"Answer the question" commanded Revan

"Alright" said the Iridonian

"I was paid by the Sith to lure the youths to their embassy. I don't know what happened to them after that" he said

The group went back over to Shaelas and told him what they found. "That still doesn't tell me if my daughter is alive or not. And I can't ask you to break into the Sith embassy" said Shaelas

"We will figure something out" said Ami

"Thank you" said Shaelas

The group finally found a seat and sat down. "Let me see your datapad Alicia" said Minako

Revan handed over her datapad and Minako started reading the case file.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

After reading over the case file, Minako thought about what the judges said. "I can see what the judges mean. No one would be stupid enough to leave behind such an obvious clue" said Minako

"I can also see why they think Sunry did it" she said

"Why" asked Jolee angrily

"Well Sunry was an old and crippled man while the Sith was a young woman. The only chance he would have to kill her would be to shoot her in the back" said Minako

"Your right" said Jolee sighing

"Let's go hear Sunry's side of the story" said Minako

The group got up and left the cantina heading over to the prison. Once they got there the guard asked "You are here to see your client"

"Yes" said Revan

"You may go in" said the guard

They went into the prison and went over to where Sunry was. "Jolee what are you doing here" exclaimed Sunry

"I am here to help you" said Jolee

"Thank you" said Sunry

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story" said Minako

"I was…" began Sunry

"…I was with Republic intelligence. I was working on making Elassa into a double agent. I was almost there when the Sith found out and killed her" he said

"Why did you run" asked Minako

"I heard a blaster fire and I ran so I wouldn't get caught" said Sunry

"What about the medal found on the body" asked Minako

"The Sith are trying to frame me with it" exclaimed Sunry

"Thank you for your time" said Minako

"Just hurry up and get me out of here" shouted Sunry

The group left the prison and Minako said "He's lying about something"

"I don't think the warden will let me use Veritaserum on him" said Rose

"Well, we still have the murder scene and the witnesses to go over" said Minako

As they were leaving the area, they were stopped by Elora. "I have heard you have been made Sunry's arbiter" said Elora

"Yes" said Revan

"Thank you for helping him" said Elora

"We will get to the bottom of this" said Minako

They left the area and went across the courtyard to the eastern area. After they went through the door they saw some Republic and Sith soldiers arguing. "Is that all they ever do around here" asked Minako looking at the scene

"I guess so since they can't kill each other" said Rose

They walked to the other side of the area and came to two doors, one door on the left and one door on the right. "Let's try left first" said Rose

They went though the left door came into a hotel. "Welcome to the visitor's hotel, I'm Ignus" said Ignus

"You are the one defending Sunry now" he asked

"Yes" said Revan

"Can you tell us what happened" asked Minako

"Sure" said Ignus

"Elassa came in and rented a room like she usually did. Sometime later Sunry came in and went to her room" he said

"Did this happen often" asked Minako

"Yes" said Ignus

Minako nodded as she asked "What happened next"

"I heard a blaster shot and saw Sunry come running out of the room and out of the hotel" said Ignus

"He sure ran fast for an old, crippled guy" he added

"Were there any witnesses" asked Minako

"Yes, two of them" said Ignus

"They are still here is this hotel" he said

"Who were they" asked Minako

"First is a Rodian named Gluupor. He had a room next to Elassa" said Ignus

"Second is a human pazaak player named Firith Me. He had a room across from Elassa" he said

"Thank you" said Minako

While most of the group stayed in the lobby, Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Jolee went to interview the witnesses. They went into the first room that had Firith Me. "What do you want" asked Firith

"We would like to ask you a few questions about the murder" said Minako

"I have already told those fish everything that I know" shouted Firith

"We just like to hear your take on what happened" said Minako

"Fine" huffed Firith

"What do you want to know" he asked

"What happened" asked Minako

"I heard a blaster shot after Sunry went into Elassa's room. I waited a bit so I wouldn't be hit by any returning fire before looking out. When I did, I saw Gluupor go into Elassa's room" said Firith

"Do you know anything about their meetings" asked Minako

"Yes" said Firith

"They have been meeting for about a year and their activities always used to keep me up at night" he said

Minako's fist clenched when she heard this. "I always wondered why her Sith Master told her to go after him" Firith mumbled

"What was that" asked Revan

"Nothing" said Firith quickly

"Tell me" commanded Revan

"Alright" said Firith

"She always came in wearing a heavy cloak. One time when the wind of the door opening blew it back revealing a lightsaber" he said

"Thank you for your time" said Minako

They left the room and went into the hallway. "He was cheating on his wife" shouted Minako

"I can't believe Sunry would do this" said Jolee

"I am not going to defend an adulterer" said Revan

"I going to make sure he is locked away for a long time for this" said Minako smirking

They went across the hallway and went into Gluupor's room. "What do what of Gluupor" asked Gluupor

"Why did you go into Elassa's room after the shooting" asked Minako

"Gluupor went in there to see what happen, not because he was paid" said Gluupor

"Who paid you" asked Revan

"Nobody paid Gluupor, Gluupor poor" said Gluupor

"Tell me" commanded Revan

"Sith pay Gluupor to place Republic medal on body" said Gluupor

"Thank you" said Minako

They left the room and went back to the lobby. "Are you all done" asked Carth

"Yes" said Minako

"Let's go and find the Republic Embassy then" said Bastila

They left the inn and some strange guy tried to stop them, but they just ignored him. They went across to the door on the other side and went inside. Once inside they found out they were in the Republic Embassy. "That was quick" said Rose

They walked up to a desk with a dark man in a uniform behind it. "Welcome to the Republic Embassy, I am Roland Wann" said Roland

"What do you need help with today" he asked

"We are on a mission from the Jedi council" said Bastila

"How may I help you then Master Jedi" asked Roland

"We are looking for some ancient ruins that contain a Star Map" said Bastila

"I might know where that is, but you will have to do something for me first before I tell" said Roland

"_Why is it harder and more troublesome to get the Star Maps now than before" thought Revan_

"What do you want" asked Revan

"One of our submersible probe droids was damaged by a firaxan shark and the Sith recovered it before we could" said Roland

"And you want us to get it before the Sith decrypt it memory banks" said Rose

"Yes" said Roland

"Alright" said Revan

"Great" exclaimed Roland

"The droid is being held in the Sith Embassy. We have three possible ways for you to get in" he said

"First, we have caught a Sith spy that tried to sneak in here. You could help with his interrogation to get the pass code to the door" he said

"Second, we have capture a box of Sith keycards and you could help us decrypt them" he said

"And third, we have a keycard that we took off the spy that will allow you into the Sith hanger where you can take a transport into the Embassy itself" he said handing over the card

"Good luck with whatever you choose" he said

"Thank you" said Revan taking the card

They went through the doors next to Roland and went further into the Embassy. They found the computer room off to the side and went inside. Once inside, a Republic technician came up to them and asked "You are the ones breaking into the Sith Embassy"

"Yes" said Revan

"You can use that terminal over there to try to decrypt the cards" said the technician pointing to a terminal on the right side of the room

"But I haven't had much luck with it" he added

"Thank you" said Ami

She went over to the terminal and started to look though it with her computer. She found an area that said restricted information. She immediately hacked into it and smirked at what she found. "Come look at this" Ami called out

"What did you find" asked Rose when they came over

"Look at this" said Ami

She replayed the video showing Sunry shooting Elassa in the back before running away. "Perfect" shouted Minako

"He can't escape with this" she said smirking

"Let's get the trial over with before dealing with the Sith embassy" said Revan

The others nodded as they left the Republic embassy and headed across the city to the prison. Along the way Jolee said "I would like to talk to Sunry before we tell the warden to start the trial"

"Alright" said Revan

They arrived at the prison and went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and youngd2506 for your reviews.

* * *

Inside the prison Sunry exclaimed "You're back Jolee"

"Are you all done with your investigation so you can get me out of here" he asked

Jolee just glared at him and asked "Why did you cheat on Elora Sunry"

"What are you talking about" asked Sunry

"Don't lie, we already know the truth" growled Minako

"Alright" said Sunry looking down

"Yes I was having an affair with Elassa. She was just so young and beautiful" he said

"But I loved her and didn't kill her" he shouted

"What about your wife" shouted Minako as her eyes flashed yellow

Sunry didn't say anything to answer Minako's question. "Explain the recording we found" said Ami

"How did you find that" exclaimed Sunry

"So it was true then" said Minako

"Yes" said Sunry

"When I found out she was a Sith spy, I just snapped and killed her. When I realized what I did, I went to the Republic embassy and had their spies remove all of the evidence" he explained

"I thought I was home free until my medal appeared on her body. I thought I lost it a long time ago, but she must have took it from me without me knowing" he continued

"_That explains where the medal came from" thought Minako_

"You need to confess to your crimes Sunry" said Jolee

"But all I did was kill a Sith" exclaimed Sunry

"How many of them have you killed" he asked

"I have killed a lot of Sith, but they have all been on the battlefield, not while they were sleeping" said Jolee

"If I confess, then the Republic will lose its supply of Kolto" said Sunry

"We shall see" said Revan

She went up to the warden as he said "What is it you need Arbiter"

"I am ready to start the trial" said Revan

"Are you sure" asked the warden

"Once a verdict has been reached, the case cannot be opened again" he said

"Yes" said Revan

"Very well then" said the warden

Everyone went to the courtroom and the trial began. "Let the records show that the trial of Sunry vs. Ahto City Authority is about to begin" said the warden

"The honorable judges Shelkar, Jhosa, Naleshekan, Kota, and Duula are presiding" he said

"Please make your opening statements defense arbiter" said Shelkar

"I would like to add this recording to the evidence" said Revan

"Very well then" said Shelkar

After the judges looked at the recording Shelkar said "In light of this new evidence we find Sunry guilty of murder"

"His penalty shall be death" he said

"Court adjourned" he said

Outside of the court Elora cried "Why didn't you help Sunry"

"Because he cheated on you" said Minako

"I know, he told me all about it" said Elora

"He said he was going to end it" she said

"He sure ended it alright" said Carth

Elora ran off crying as Revan said "Let's go back to the Embassy"

On the way back Carth said "You did a good job with that case Minako"

"Thanks" said Minako

"Did you ever work for law enforcement" he asked

"No" said Minako

"But I did help my local law enforcement when I was younger" she said

Once they made it back to the Embassy Revan said "You guys stay here while we go and get the droid"

"Alright" said Carth

Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru left the Embassy and headed off toward the Sith hanger. Once they went though the first door Rose started changing back to Harry. "What are you doing" shouted Minako

"The Selkath don't monitor the hanger bays and embassies" said Harry

"Oh" said Minako

Harry then took out his trunk and un-shrunk it. He opened it up and took out some armor and gave it to Revan who put it on. He then gave her a face mask and a black robe which she put on. He then put the same thing on before taking out three more sets. He gave them to Ami, Minako, and Hotaru saying "Put it on"

They put everything on as Hotaru asked "How much stuff do you have in there"

"Enough to outfit a small platoon" said Harry

"Wow" said Hotaru

Harry then put his trunk away before asking "Do you remember how I taught you to act"

"Yes Master" all three of them said

"Good" said Harry

They all went through the door into the hanger. "Prepare the transport" commanded Revan

"Yes my lord" said the captain

The Captain had everyone get the transport ready before saying "It is ready"

Revan reached out and started Force Choking the captain while saying "You took too long" before snapping his neck

The captain's body fell to the floor as the group boarded the transport. The transport took off from the hanger bay and flew across the water before landing at the secret hanger in the Sith embassy. They left the transport and went through the door into the embassy. They came into a room with doors on either side of them. Revan closed her eyes and felt for where the strongest Force signatures were. "This way" she said pointing to the left

They went through the door and down a hallway before going through another door. Inside the room the head technician asked "What do you need my lord"

"Open the passageway" commanded Revan

"At once" said the head technician

The group watched as men ran in and out of two doors playing with switches. Once they were done the head technician said "It is open"

Revan started Force Choking the head technician while asking "Why did you make it so tedious to open up a simple passageway"

"Because of the Selkath" the head technician choked out

"Not good enough" said Revan as she snapped his neck

"Make this more efficient" she said as they walked through the passageway

On the other side of the passageway Minako said "I glad we didn't have to go through that"

They went left and came into a room with a computer console and guards. "Hack into the computer Ami and we will deal with the guards" said Harry

"Yes Master" said Ami

Harry and Revan quickly dispatched the guards in the room while Ami took out the person manning the console. She then took out her computer and hack into the system. "Report" commanded Harry when he came over

"I have killed all of the soldiers and droids that I could and brought down a Force field" said Ami

"Good" said Harry

"What about our targets" asked Revan?

Ami brought up a holographic map that had two blips on it. "The missing Selkath are here" said Ami pointing at one of the blips

She zoomed in on it to show a map of the training area. "The Selkath are here" she said pointing to the top left room

"And the Sith Master is here" she said pointing to the top right room

She then zoomed back out and pointed at the other blip saying "The droid is here"

"Good work" said Revan

Ami smiled behind her mask as Harry asked "So which one do you want to go after first"

"Let's go get the Selkath first to give them time to leave" said Revan

"How are we going to convince them to leave without revealing ourselves" asked Minako

"Leave that to me" said Revan

They left the console and headed towards the training area. Once they got there they had to kill two Selkath that were in their way. They then went to the top left room and opened the door. "What do you need Master" asked Shasa

"Leave" commanded Revan

"But why, I thought you were going to teach us the ways of the Force" asked Shasa

"You weaklings could never comprehend the true power of the Dark Side" said Revan

"Now leave" she shouted

The Selkath quickly ran out of the room and to the exit of the Sith Embassy. "Now to deal with that foolish Master" said Revan

They left the room and headed to the top right room. "What are you doing here" asked the Sith Master when they entered the room

"So you are the fool who took these weaklings as apprentices" said Revan

"A fool am I" said the Sith Master

"I will show you" he exclaimed

"Get them" he shouted

The three Selkath apprentices charged at the group as Harry commanded "Eliminate them"

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru disappeared and then reappeared behind the Selkath as their bodies fell to the floor in pieces. They then back flipped and landed behind Harry and Revan. "You will pay for this" shouted the Sith Master activating his double-bladed lightsaber

Revan walked forward while saying "You think you can challenge the likes of me, Darth Revan"

"Lord Revan" stuttered the Sith Master dropping his lightsaber

"We were told you were dead" he said

There was a flash of red as Revan's lightsaber cut the Sith Master's body in two. "News of my death have been highly over exaggerated" said Revan as she deactivated her lightsaber

"Search his room" commanded Harry

"Yes Master" all three of them said

All three of them went to examine the Sith Master's room while Harry and Revan looked at the body of the Sith Master. "I can't believe Malak made this fool a Master" said Revan

"Maybe he was one of the first to swear his loyalty to him" said Harry

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru came out of the Sith Master's room and Harry asked "Find anything"

"Yes" said Ami

She handed over a datapad that Harry and Revan looked over. "This is actually a good plan considering it came from Malak" said Harry

"He does have his moments" said Revan

"Thou few they are" she added

The group left the training area and made their way through the embassy towards where the droid was kept. When they got in there, the technician in charge asked "What do you need my lord"

"Give me the droid's memory bank" commanded Revan

"But we are not done yet" said the technician

"WHAT" yelled Revan?

"I have given you plenty of time" she said

She then shot Force Lighting at the technician and fried him along with those near him. "My apprentice could easily break those encryptions" said Harry

"Excellent" said Revan

"Proceed" she said

"Yes" said Harry

"Go get it" he commanded

"Yes Master" said Ami

Ami walked over and picked up the droid's memory bank and put it in her pocket. "I have it" said Ami after she walked back

"Very good" said Harry

"Kill them" he said

Minako and Hotaru activated their lightsabers and killed the rest of the technicians in the room. "Let's get out of here" said Revan

They left the room and made their way back to the secret hanger. They went inside and boarded the transport before heading back to the Sith hanger. Once the transport had arrived, they left it and headed through the first door. Once through, everyone took off their robes and armor and gave them to Harry. He took out his trunk and stored everything away before putting it away. He then changed into Rose and the group started to make their way back to the Republic embassy.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Taeniaea and nxkris for your reviews.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the embassy Roland asked "Did you retrieve the droid's memory bank"

"Yes" said Revan

"Here you go" said Ami taking it out of her pocket and giving it to him

"Thank you" said Roland

"It doesn't appear to be tampered with which is good" he said

"But how did you get it" he asked

"I didn't hear the Selkath talking about a break-in" he said

"We are just that good" said Minako

"Now tell us about the Star Map" said Bastila

"Alright" said Roland

"We have been looking for any edge we can get against the Sith. Some far-sighting Selkath knew that if we lost, the Sith would conquer Manaan. So they allowed us to construct a harvesting station in the Hrakert Rift" he explained

"We figure since most of the Kolto is lost during its trip to the surface, the Selkath wouldn't notice any of it missing. But near the end of our construction we ran into some old ruins" he continued

"The Star Map" exclaimed Bastila

"Most likely" said Roland

"Shortly after that we lost contact with the station. We sent a contingent of Republic soldiers to find out what happened but they never returned" he explained

"So that is why we started hiring more mercenaries. While we have been saying that we have been shipping them off world, we have really been sending them down to find out what happened at the station. But none of them have returned as well" he continued

"So in return for allowing us to explore those ruins, you want us to find out what happened at the station" said Revan

"Yes" said Roland

"Alright" said Revan

"Thank you" said Roland

"You can use this passkey to get into the sub's hanger bay" he said handing over a passkey

Revan took the passkey as Rose said "Be right back"

She disappeared with a 'pop'. She reappeared near the cantina and went inside. Once inside she went up to Nilko Bwaas and said "I have found out the reason why the Republic has been hiring more mercenaries"

"Very good" said Nilko

"The Republic has built a Kolto harvesting station in the Hrakert Rift but has recently lost contact with it" explained Rose

"I had a bad feeling it was something like this. It was a good thing I was asked to investigate this" said Nilko

"I knew you were more than what you said" said Rose

"I will keep this hidden from my superiors so nothing happens to the Republic. Just please destroy that station" said Nilko

"We plan to" said Rose

"Thank you" said Nilko

"Here are the credits I promised" he said holding out his hand

"Keep them" said Rose

She looked at the other side of the cantina and saw Shasa was back with her father and disappeared with a 'pop'. She reappeared at the Republic embassy saying "I'm back"

"Where did you go" asked Carth

"I had to tell our 'concerned' friend what was going on" said Rose

The group proceeded to the sub hanger bay. Once there Rose said "Shut down HK-47"

"Statement: Yes Master" said HK-47

HK-47's eyes went dark as Rose shrunk him down and gave him to Ami to hold on to. "I don't want to go down there" said Zaalbar

"You don't have to, you can stay here" said Revan

"Thank you" said Zaalbar

They all then got into the sub and departed for the harvesting station. Once the sub arrived at the station, the group got out and looked around. Some of the hanger bay was destroyed and there were dead bodies here and there. "It looks like we are about to enter some bad horror movie" said Minako

"As long as we stick together they can't pick us off one by one" said Rose

"Maybe we should send Carth and Bastila ahead to check things out" said Minako in Japanese smirking

"Send Carth, but the only one who is going to kill Bastila is going to be me" said Rose in Japanese

"Can we just go and get this over with" pleaded Ami

"Sorry Ami" said Rose

"Don't worry we were just joking around" said Minako

"Except for the last part" said Rose in Japanese

"If you are done playing around let's go" said Bastila by the door

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood" said Minako

They opened the door only to find a male Twi'lek on the other side. "How did you get here" exclaimed the Twi'lek

"By sub" said Revan

"We have to get out of here before those Selkath break down the door and attack then eat us" shouted the Twi'lek

"We will take you back to the surface then" said Bastila

"We can't leave" shouted the Twi'lek

"But you just said we have to get out of here" said Carth

"The last sub that left was destroyed by something out there" exclaimed the Twi'lek

"It's sounding more like a horror movie" said Minako

Rose just pointed her hand at the Twi'lek and thought _"__Stupefy"_

A beam of red light hit the Twi'lek and he fell to the ground. "What did you do" shouted Bastila

"I just stunned him" said Rose

"I will revive him once we get back to the surface" she said

They went through the door into a hallway. As they were walking down it they were attacked by droids. "It appears that the station's defense have gone haywire as well" said Carth

"Thank you Captain Obvious" said Rose

They quickly took care of the droids and found a computer terminal at the end of the hallway. Ami hacked into it with her computer and started looking through it. "There is definitely something wrong with those Selkath" said Ami

"What is it" asked Bastila

"It appears to be some sort of sonic disturbance that only they can here" said Ami

"Can you take care of them" asked Revan

"Yes" said Ami

"Do it" said Revan

Ami typed into her computer some before saying "I have taken care of the Selkath and most of the droids. The only one left I could only disable its shield"

"I can take care of that" said Hotaru

"Let's go then" said Revan

They worked their way through the base letting Hotaru take care of the large war droid before they arrived at the Enviro-suit room. "It appears there is only one left" said Carth

"So who will go after the Star Map" asked Bastila

"We will figure that out when the time comes" said Revan

Minako who was checking the lockers found one of them locked. "Hello anyone there" asked a voice that came from the locker

"There is somebody in this locker" shouted Minako

The group came over as Bastila asked "Please come out"

"We want to help you" she said

"NO" yelled the voice

"If I come out the fishes will eat me. I am nice and safe here" he said

"Come out" commanded Revan

"No I won't" shouted the voice

"_This is getting us nowhere" thought Rose_

She pointed her hand at the locker and thought _"Alohomora"_

The locker door opened as the man inside yelled "NO"

"_Petrificus Totalus" thought Rose_

The man fell to the floor and Rose turned him over before putting three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth. She then released the spell before asking "How did you get in there"

"I hid in there when the Selkath started attacking" said the man

"Were there any survivors" asked Rose

"There might be some in the southern part of the station" said the man

"But to get there you will have to go through Firaxan shark infested waters" he said

"Thank you" said Rose

"Avada Kedavra" she said

The man died as soon as the green light hit him. "What did you do that for" shouted Bastila

"He had obviously lost his mind and there was no help for him" said Rose

"Besides it was quick and painless since he died the moment he was hit" she said

Ami started looking though the room for anything to help them keep those sharks away from them while they were outside. She eventually found something and exclaimed "I found something"

"What" asked Rose?

"It is a sonic emitter that will keep the local wildlife away from us while we are outside" said Ami

"That's good" said Minako

Before they left Rose shrunk down the Enviro-suit for Ami to carry and left. They eventually found an airlock and Ami took out the Enviro-suit and Rose un-shrunk it. "So who is going" asked Bastila

"I am" said Revan

There were then three flashes of light as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn appeared. "Our armor will protect us" explained Mercury answering the unasked question

"Good luck" said Bastila

"Stay safe" said Rose in English

"We will" said Venus in Japanese

Revan put on the Enviro-suit and activated the airlock. Then all four of them went through the airlock to the outside.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris, youngd2506, and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

The group looked around and saw they were still in the station. "We are still in the station" said Venus

"Why would they put an airlock here" she asked

Nobody answered as the group started on its way. They eventually saw another person in an Enviro-suit ahead of them. The person turned around and shouted "How are you out here" pointing at Mercury, Venus, and Saturn

"Our armor" said Mercury

"That is supposed to be armor" exclaimed the man

"YES" yelled Venus

"Who are you" asked Revan

"I was one of the mercenaries that the Republic sent down here. But when we got here we were attacked by those insane Selkath and I was the only one to survive" said the man

"I tried to get to the sub bay but didn't want to go though those Selkath again. But I heard of a back way into the sub bay from the Kolto control room. So I put on an Enviro-suit and decided to make my way there" he continued

"You don't have to do that. We have already gotten rid of all the Selkath on our way here from the hanger" said Mercury

"I will still go this way since you might have missed some" said the man

"I will be waiting for you on the ocean floor" he said as he walked away

"But I made sure we didn't" shouted Mercury after the man

"Just drop it, he is clearly not listening" said Revan

Mercury just huffed and group made their way outside to the ocean floor. Once outside the man said "Let's keep moving before…"

But he was interrupted when he was attacked and killed by a Firaxan shark. While this was going on Venus was humming the theme music from Jaws. "Was that really necessary" shouted Mercury

"Yes" said Venus smiling

Mercury growled at Venus as she asked "You are not scared anymore are you"

"No" said Mercury her eyes wide

Venus just smiled as Revan asked "What was that"

"The theme music from Jaws" said Saturn

"It was a movie about a giant shark attacking a beach. That music would always play right before the shark attacked someone" she said

The group slowly made their way across the ocean floor and was attacked by a Firaxan shark. Mercury activated the sonic emitter and they watched as the shark froze before going belly side up. "Is it dead" asked Venus

Saturn poked the shark with her glaive and said "It's dead"

"That's good. We have an easy way of killing them" said Revan

They eventually made it across the ocean floor to the southern part of the station. They went through the airlock and Revan took off the Enviro-suit. She then looked at Mercury, Venus, and Saturn and saw they hadn't changed back yet. "We will change back when we get back to the others" said Venus

"Alright" said Revan

They went through the room killing some insane Selkath and went through the door on the other side of the room. They came into a small square room with doors on three sides including the one they just went through. On the forth side was a force field with two people on the other side of it. "Can you put down your force field so we can get in" asked Revan

"NO" yelled Kono

"You will just let in the Selkath and the Firaxan sharks" he shouted

"We have killed all of the Selkath that were here" said Venus

"And the sharks can't get in here since there is no water" said Mercury

"You are just trying to trick us" shouted Kono

The door the group just went through slam shut as Kono started laughing. "I will depressurize the room you are in. That should get rid of you" exclaimed Kono

Mercury grabbed Revan and all four of them teleported away as the depressurization started. "Where did they go" shouted Kono looking around

That was until a green blade erupted from his chest. "I don't like people trying to kill me" said Revan

She then ripped her lightsaber out of his chest and pointed it at the woman. "Now who are you" asked Revan

"We are the head researchers at the Hrakert station" said Sami

"I am Sami and that was Kono Nolan" she said

"Do you know what happened" asked Revan

"Yes" said Sami

"We were doing construction near the rift when we found some old ruins. Just after that we started construction in the rift itself when 'IT' came" she said

"IT" asked Venus

"It was a giant monstrous Firaxan shark" said Sami

"It let out some sort of scream that made my head feel like it was going to split open. When it was over the Selkath went crazy and attacked anything that moved. The Firaxan sharks went on a feeding frenzy and killed all of the men that were outside" she said

"A psychic attack" said Mercury

"Do you have a way of getting rid of the giant shark" asked Revan

"Stick an Enviro-suit in its mouth and shoot it with a blaster" said Venus

"And that is suppose to help how" asked Revan

"That is how the giant shark in Jaws was killed" said Saturn

"I don't think that will work" said Revan

"We have seen the giant shark attacking the machinery in the rift. So destroying that might appease it" said Sami

"That sound better" said Revan

"Thank you" she said deactivating her lightsaber

She then made a motion with her head and Saturn killed Sami. The group made their way to airlock at the end of the room and Revan put on the Enviro-suit that was there. She then activated the airlock and they went though. Outside Revan looked around and said "We are near the Star Map"

"Where is it" asked Mercury

"Across that bridge" said Revan

"And I guessing that giant shark will attack us if we try to cross it" said Venus

"Most likely" said Revan

"What do I need to destroy" asked Saturn

Revan looked around and saw a terminal next to the machinery a couple of yards away. "Hack into that terminal and see what you can find out Mercury" commanded Revan

"Yes" said Mercury

She hacked into the computer and found the machinery's weakest point. "Head up top Saturn and strike the two canisters you find there" said Mercury

"Right" said Saturn

She jumped up onto the top and brought her glaive down on the two canisters she found. It caused a massive explosion that shook the ocean floor. When it was over, all that was left was a large crater at the edge of the rift. Even the bridge had collapsed into the rift. The group had protected themselves with a Force shield as Saturn floated down next to them. "Looks like we will have to swim across" said Mercury

"Do we need to do anything special to get the Star Map" she asked

"No" said Revan

Mercury and Venus swam across the rift and didn't see any giant shark. "Saturn must have scared it away" said Venus

"Or it went back to wherever it came from since the machinery was destroyed" said Mercury

They arrived at the Star Map and Mercury got the information from it before they swam back. Once back they headed over to the airlock and went through. Once inside Venus asked "Where are we"

"I think we are back in the main part of the station" said Mercury

"Let's find the others then" said Revan

They headed back to where the others where and went through the door. When they did there were three flashes of light as Minako said "We're back"

"What did you blow up this time Hotaru" asked Rose

"The harvesting machinery in the rift" said Hotaru

"Why did you do that" asked Carth

"That was the cause of all the problems down here" said Revan

"It awoke a giant Firaxan shark" she said

"We had to destroy the machinery to get the Star Map" said Ami

"You found the Star Map" exclaimed Bastila

"Yes" said Ami

"Let's get out of here then" said Mission

On the way out Revan said "You friend has an interesting sense of humor"

"You are just figuring that out now" said Rose

She then turned to Hotaru and asked "What did she do this time"

"She was quoting from Jaws" said Hotaru

"What did she use" asked Rose

"She was humming the theme music from Jaws when a guy was attacked by a shark. Then she suggested to get rid of the giant shark the same way as they did in the movie" said Hotaru

The group suddenly stopped as they saw three Sith in front of them. "You have finally shown up" said Bandon

"I was worried someone killed you before I did" he said

"Who are you and how did you get here" asked Bastila

"I am Darth Bandon and I simply followed the route Revan and my master took to get here originally" said Bandon

"So you are Malak's apprentice" said Revan

"Yes" said Bandon proudly

"That isn't something to be proud of" said Revan activating her lightsaber

"I will prove you wrong" said Bandon as he activated his double-bladed lightsaber

Revan, Bastila, Juhani, and Jolee attacked Bandon while Ami and Minako took on the left Sith and Rose and Hotaru took of the right Sith. Carth and Canderous provided cover fire to distract the Sith. Bandon was quickly overwhelmed and was killed by Revan as Minako and Rose killed their own opponents. "That was easier than I thought it would be" said Minako

"I would have thought Darth Malak's apprentice would be stronger than that" said Bastila

"I can't believe Malak picked someone so weak to be his apprentice" said Rose in English

The group continued on and eventually made it to the sub hanger bay. In front of the door they found the mercenary Rose stun dead on the floor. "This is all your fault" shouted Bastila pointing at Rose

"Oh really" drawled Rose

"So you are saying that a mercenary that couldn't even beat those Selkath would have had a chance against those Sith if he was conscious" she asked

"No" said Bastila looking down

"Then you should control your temper Jedi, or there will be no one there to catch you when you fall" said Rose

"I WON'T FALL" yelled Bastila

"We will see" said Rose

Everyone then got into the sub and went back to the surface.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

The sub arrived back at the Republic embassy and they all got out. "You're back" said Zaalbar

"I thought you wouldn't be coming back like all the mercenaries before you" said Roland

"Did you find out what happened" he asked

"Yes" said Revan

"Your construction awoke a giant Firaxan shark. It sent out a psychic attack that caused the Selkath to go insane and kill everybody and the Firaxan sharks to go on a feeding frenzy" she said

"I gather that giant explosion was you dealing with the shark" asked Roland

"Yes" said Revan

"That was us blowing up the machinery in the rift" she said

"WHAT" yelled Roland?

"That is going to set us back years and may even cost us the war" he shouted

"It was the only way" said Revan

"Fine" said Roland sighing

"You did your job as I told you so" he said

"Did you find your Star Map" he asked

"Yes" said Bastila

"That's good" said Roland

"Please keep what happened down there a secret" he said

"We will" said Carth

As they were leaving the embassy Revan asked "Aren't you going to take HK out"

"I have a feeling that it will be best to wait until we get to the next planet to do that" said Rose in English

Once they were out of the embassy they were stopped by three Selkath officers. "You are under arrest" said the officer in charge

"On what charges" asked Bastila

"There was a large explosion at the Hrakert Rift and you were last seen heading there in a Republic sub" said the officer

"Come quietly or we will use force" he said

"Alright" said Revan

They were brought to the court room and put on trial. "The Hrakert Rift is a most sacred place to us Selkath since that is where the Kolto comes from" said Shelkar

"So what were you doing down there" he asked

"We were there investigating the research station our two governments set up" said Revan

"LIES" yelled Kota

"There is no research station there" he shouted

"What happened to our station" asked Shelkar

"You know of this" exclaimed Kota

"Yes" said Shelkar

"We must inform the Council" said Kota

"You will do no such thing if you wish to keep your job" said Shelkar

"Now what happened to our station" he asked

"Its construction awoke a giant Firaxan shark" said Revan

"Are you sure" asked Shelkar

"Yes" said Revan

"Do you really think it could be the life-giver" asked Duula

"But that was just a myth" said Jhosa

"Let's find out what they did to it first" said Shelkar

"What did you do to the giant shark" he asked

"We destroyed the machinery in the rift to save it" said Revan

"We must deliberate on this" said Shelkar

The judges left and came back sometime later. "You are cleared of all charges" said Shelkar

"Just don't tell anybody about this" he said

"We won't" said Revan

They all left the court room and Revan said "Let's return to the ship and rest for the night"

The other nodded and they all returned to the ship. The next morning everyone met up in the main hold. "Where are we going next" asked Carth

"Tatooine" said Revan

"Alright" said Carth

The Ebon Hawk took off from the hanger and flew though the atmosphere before it went into hyperspace once it was away from the planet. Sometime later the Ebon Hawk was pulled roughly from hyperspace causing everyone in the ship to be thrown to the floor. "What just happened" shouted Minako

"We ran into an Interdictor" said Rose

"Malak must have figured out what we are doing and placed them along the routes between all the Star Map planets" said Revan

They ran into the main hold just as Carth and Bastila arrived from the cockpit. "We have a problem" said Carth

"We ran into an Interdictor" said Rose

"Not just any Interdictor, but Saul Karath's flagship the Leviathan" said Carth

"We have also become caught in its tractor beam" said Bastila

"Transform" commanded Rose

There were three flashes of light as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn appeared. "I and Alicia will keep track of Carth and Bastila while you will rescue the others. Split up and teleport them back individually" commanded Rose

"Yes ma'am" said all three

"Switch to your frequency and await my signal to begin" said Rose

"We will" said the three senshi

They then disappeared in three flashes of light. Then Rose changed into a Phoenix and landed on Revan's shoulder. "We will see you later" said Revan as they disappeared in a flash of fire

They reappeared on the Leviathan and took the forms of Sith soldiers. "Shall we have some fun with them before we rescue them" asked Harry

"Yes, lets" said Revan

They made it to where Carth and Bastila were held and Harry managed to put himself in charge of the Force cages. "Carth Onasi, I almost didn't recognize you" said Saul

"I will make you pay for what you did to Telos Saul" shouted Carth

"You have changed Carth, you used to be a man of action and not one to make empty threats" said Saul

"But you have to understand that what happened to Telos was an act of war" he said

Carth just growled as Saul turned his attention to Bastila and said "Ah Bastila Shan, Lord Malak will be most pleased to hear of your capture" said Saul

"You won't get away with this" shouted Bastila

"It's too bad that Lord Malak isn't here to deal with you personally since he is in another sector. So I will have to carry out my own integration until he gets here" said Saul

"Now if you don't answer my questions to my satisfaction, this will happen to you" he said

"Activate them" he commanded

"_I am going to enjoy this" thought Harry_

He activated the torture cages and Carth and Bastila screamed out as they were electrocuted. Once it was over Saul asked "Now where did you train that new Jedi of yours"

"I won't tell" said Bastila

"Very well then" said Saul

Carth and Bastila screamed out as they were electrocuted again. "That was a test since we know the new Jedi was trained on Dantooine and that place has been destroyed by Lord Malak" said Saul

"_He also must have obliterated the Star Map as well" thought Revan_

"Now tell me what your mission is" he asked

"I won't betray the Republic" said Bastila

"Maybe this will make you talk" said Saul

"Up the power" he said

Harry smirked as he up the power to below lethal levels and activated them. Carth and Bastila screamed out in pain until they fell unconscious. "Looks like I won't be getting anything out of them" said Saul

"I will go contact Lord Malak so he can deal with them personally" he said as he left

Once Saul was gone Revan killed the Sith soldiers in the room making her and Harry the only ones in the room. "I wonder why we haven't heard of Dantooine's destruction yet" asked Revan

"It must have just happened" said Harry

"So when do you want to start" asked Revan

"Let's wait for them to wake up before we do" said Harry

"What are you going to do about Malak" he asked

"I would like to kill him now, but the Force is telling me not to. It is saying wait until Star Forge" said Revan

"What about Carth" asked Harry?

Revan looked at Harry as he elaborated "He is going to know who you are by the time this is over and will tell the others"

Revan sighed as she thought about it. "Well I know I don't have to worry about Canderous and Zaalbar. Canderous seems to be in awe of what I did during the war and I have a life debt with Zaalbar. And I don't think I have to worry about Mission either since she follows Zaalbar around and now you as well" explained Revan

"The only ones I have to worry about are the Jedi and Carth" she said

"How are you going to act to the news" she asked

"I'm going to say 'I don't care who you are as long as I get paid'" said Harry

"That does sound like something a mercenary would say" said Revan

"So I guess this is the reason you didn't want to take HK out" she asked

"Yes" said Harry

Sometime later as Carth and Bastila started to regain consciousness, Harry tapped his wrist communicator. Mercury, Venus, and Saturn received the signal and began their mission. Saturn teleported to the medical bay and saw Canderous finishing getting all his equipment together. Saturn grabbed him and teleported back to the Ebon Hawk. Mercury teleported to the prison area and grabbed Jolee and Juhani as Venus grabbed Mission and Zaalbar. Once everyone was safely aboard the Ebon Hawk, Mercury contacted Harry.

Harry's wrist communicator came to life as Mercury said _"Mission complete"_

"Good" said Harry

"_But only Canderous has his equipment" said Mercury_

"It must be all together" said Harry

"I will contact you to come get it when Carth and Bastila get theirs" he said

"_Right" said Mercury_

"What is the situation with the ship" asked Harry

"_The ship is heavily guarded but they haven't notice we are on board yet" said Mercury_

"Good" said Harry

"Once everyone has their equipment back have them get ready to attack on my signal" he said

"_I will" said Mercury_

Harry cut the communication as he and Revan changed back. Rose then turned off the Force cages and Carth and Bastila slowing walked over to them. "What took you so long" asked Carth

"We had to wait for you to wake up" said Rose

The group left their detention cell and headed across the area to where their equipment was stored. While Carth and Bastila were getting their equipment ready, Rose contacted Mercury. "Come and get it" said Rose

Mercury appeared in a flash of blue light and grabbed everyone's stuff before disappearing in another flash of blue light. "We need to get to the bridge so we can deactivate the tractor beam and open the hanger" said Carth

"Let's go then" said Rose

They left the detention area and made their way to the elevator killing any Sith they encountered. When they arrived at the elevator, Rose contacted Mercury. "Begin the attack" said Rose

"_Yes ma'am" said Mercury_

The group then entered the elevator.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for the review.

* * *

The elevator arrived at the bridge deck and the group exited. They made their way through the deck killing anything Sith they saw until they stopped at the bridge door. But when they tried to open it, they found out it was locked. "Damn it, he must have locked it from the inside" shouted Carth

"Now how do we get inside" he asked

"I could flame us inside" said Rose

They all looked at Rose as she continued "I could even get us behind Saul and whatever guards he has for a sneak attack"

"Do it" said Revan

Rose nodded as she changed into a Phoenix. Revan grabbed hold of her as Carth and Bastila soon followed her example. They then disappeared in a flash of fire. They reappeared behind Saul and two Sith. Revan and Bastila stabbed their lightsabers into the Sith while Carth shot Saul. The Sith soldiers around the bridge saw what happened and fired at them. But they were protected by a protective bubble as Rose held her sword in front of her. Once the fire died down the four members shot from their previous positions and killed all the soldiers on the bridge. "I will shut down the tractor beam and open the hanger doors" said Revan going over to one of the consoles

"Carth" coughed out Saul from the floor

"He's still alive" shouted Bastila

"_Not for long" thought Rose_

"_Avada Kedavra" she thought_

The green light struck Saul just as Carth kneeled down next to him. "What did you do that for" shouted Carth

"He was just about to tell me something" he said

"It was probably just a lie to trick you" said Rose

"_At least I prolonged it a little longer" thought Rose_

"All done" said Revan backing away from the terminal

"Good" said Rose

She then contacted Mercury. "The tractor beam has been disabled and the hanger bay doors are open. Get everyone on the ship and get it ready for take-off" said Rose

"_Right" said Mercury_

"Let's go" said Rose

They ran though the bridge deck and eventually made it to the elevator. Everyone got inside and the elevator went down to the hanger bay. Once the elevator stopped and everyone got out, Rose said "I will go check on the ship"

She then changed into a Phoenix and disappeared in a flash of fire. _"I wonder why she didn't use apparition" thought Revan_

The group of three ran down the long hallway and though a large room before they came to a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was Darth Malak. "Darth Malak" shouted Bastila

"_Time to put my acting skills to the ultimate test" thought Revan_

"So you are truly alive after all Revan" said Malak

"REVAN" yelled Alicia

"Where" she shouted looking around

Malak started laughing as he said "You mean none of your memories have bubbled up to the surface yet"

"What are you talking about" shouted Alicia

"You are Darth Revan, my former master" said Malak

"NO" yelled Alicia

"It can't be true" she shouted

"Search your memories, you know it to be true" said Malak

Alicia stayed quiet as Carth said "This can't be true"

"It is" said Bastila

"WHAT" yelled Carth?

"You knew all along didn't you" he shouted

"Yes" said Bastila

"Then why am I still alive" asked Alicia

"The Jedi reprogrammed your mind and used you as a puppet to make you fight against your own" said Malak

"And Bastila was the one controlling the strings" he proclaimed

"WHAT" yelled Alicia?

"You were using me" she shouted

"It was the only way" said Bastila

"We needed the information on Star Forge and the only way to get it was from your memoires. So I convinced the council to allow me to use our bond to draw up the memoires we needed" she explained

"But that wasn't the only reason" said Malak

"You wanted to experience the Dark Side that existed in her memoires" he said

"NO" yelled Bastila

"Deny it all you want, you know it to be true" said Malak

He then froze Carth and Bastila and said "I will now prove I am the true Dark Lord of the Sith by defeating you in a one on one duel"

"_You can try" thought Revan_

"I won't let you win" shouted Alicia

They both activated their lightsabers and charged at each other. They met in a clash of blades and struggled for a bit before breaking off. They met again and again as Revan was slowly pushing Malak back. When Malak was near the door he sent a Force Wave at Revan pushing her back and ran through the door. _"Coward" thought Revan_

She ran through the corridors until she found him. "Let's finish this" said Revan

They charged at each other and began fighting again. Revan was winning and about to give the finishing blow when Malak froze her with the Force. _"Does he really expect this to hold me" thought Revan_

She was about to break free when she heard someone yell "MALAK"

She looked down the corridor and saw Bastila with her lightsaber activated. _"So that is why I can't kill Malak here" thought Revan_

"_This will give Harry to perfect chance to kill her" she thought_

"For the Jedi" shouted Bastila as she threw her lightsaber at Malak

But he just pushed it out of the way with the Force. He then charged at Bastila to attack her, but she was able to hold him off by recalling her lightsaber just in time. "Get to the ship, I will hold him off" shouted Bastila

"NO" yelled Carth

But Bastila just used the Force and shut the doors locking her in with Malak. "Let's go Carth, we can't let her sacrifice be in vain" said Revan

They both ran to the Ebon Hawk and got onboard. Once inside Revan yelled "GET US OUT OF HERE"

The Ebon Hawk shot out of the hanger and flew full throttle toward the edge of the Leviathan's gravity well. Fighters swarmed out of the hanger bays and flew towards the Ebon Hawk. "We got fighters" shouted Rose

Revan manned the turret and blasted any fighter that got close to the ship. Once it passed the edge of the gravity well, it shot into hyperspace. Once in the safety of hyperspace, everyone met in the main hold. "Where's Bastila" asked Mission looking around

"She sacrificed herself so we could escape" said Carth

"You mean she's dead" said Mission shocked

"No she isn't dead" said Jolee

"Malak will make her fall to the Dark Side so he can use her battle meditation against the Republic" he said

"Do you want to tell them or should I" asked Carth

"Tell us what" asked Rose discreetly raising her hand

"I'm Darth Revan" said Revan

"WHAT" yelled Mission?

"Is this some kind of joke" she asked

"No, Bastila confirmed it herself" said Carth

"Do you remember anything about your former self" asked Mission

"No" Revan lied

"Then I don't see a problem" said Mission

"But what if she turns on us" shouted Carth

Rose pointed her hand at Carth as Revan thought _"If I wanted to do that, then I would have already done so"_

"I swore a life-debt to the person you are now not the person you were then" said Zaalbar

"You save me and Big Z, so we are with you" said Mission

"You were the one who defeated all the Mandalorian Clans. I know whatever you want me to do will be an excellent use of my skills" said Canderous

"So I am your man until the end no matter what happens" he said

Revan inwardly smirked when she heard that. "I already knew who you were, but it wasn't my place to tell" said Jolee

"_He knew who I was" thought Revan shocked_

"You were to one to save me on Taris. I knew you couldn't have completely fallen" said Juhani

"_She must have been one of the slaves I rescued there during the war" thought Revan_

"We don't really care as long as we get paid" said Rose

"Fine I will work with you" said Carth

Rose lowered her hand as Carth said "But if you turn back to the Dark Side, I will eliminate you"

Revan inwardly laughed as she thought _"You can try"_

After that everyone retired to their rooms. In Revan's room, Ami took out HK and Harry enlarged and activated him. "Greeting: Hello Mistress" said HK-47

"HK, everyone knows who I am but not about my memory being back or my connections" said Revan

"Statement: Understood Mistress" said HK-47

"Make sure nobody disturbs us" commanded Revan

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

He left as everyone plopped down into their chairs. "Well that went almost exactly as I thought" said Revan

"Who knew that Juhani was one of the slaves that we rescued on Taris from the Exchange" said Harry

"I was surprised that Jolee knew who I was" said Revan

"Do you think he knows anything else" she asked

"Hopefully not" said Harry

"So how did your battle with Malak go" he asked

"Well I found out why I couldn't kill him" said Revan

"You mean Bastila sacrificing herself" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Revan

"She will have fallen the next time we meet and that will give you a legitimate reason to kill her" she said

"So how did you act when Malak revealed your identity" asked Minako

"Maybe I could show you" asked Revan looking at Harry

"Sure" said Harry

He took out his trunk and took his Pensieve out. He then put it on the table and they all entered it. They all left a few minutes with Harry saying "That part at the beginning was a little much"

"It was a spur of the moment thing" said Revan

"I was wondering why you changed into a Phoenix instead of using Apparition" she asked

"It's too dangerous to do on a ship since it's always moving" said Harry

He then put his Pensieve away and they all got ready before going to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace and flew though Tatooine's atmosphere before landing at Anchorhead. The group left the ship and headed to the docking bay doors. But when they got near there they were stopped by a male Twi'lek. "Hello" said Ziagrom

"I would like to talk to you about the Dark Lord of the Sith" he said

"What about Malak" asked Revan?

"No, I mean the 'true' Dark Lord of the Sith" said Ziagrom

"You" he said pointing at Revan

Right after that he had three swords, a glaive, and a lightsaber pointed at him. "How do you know that" growled Revan

"Me and my partner have always worked with the owner of the Ebon Hawk" said Ziagrom

"We thought it was destroyed along with Taris, so we were surprised that is was flying all over the galaxy. We wanted to approach the new owner until we found out it was a Jedi" he said

"Get to the point" growled Revan

"Alright" said Ziagrom as the weapons moved closer to him

"I put a homing beacon on your ship at the last port you were at and followed your ship. I saw you were captured by the Leviathan and used my contacts to find out what happened. I was surprised to find out who you were" he said

"Why approach me now" asked Revan

"I would like to help you destroy Malak" said Ziagrom

"Just tell my partner, Mika Dorin, on Korriban I sent you and he will show you his premium items" he said

"Alright then" said Revan as she deactivated her lightsaber

Ziagrom sighed in relief until he was hit by a green light and fell over dead. "What did you do that for" asked Carth

"We can't let Alicia's true identity out" said Rose

"Stay here Ami and find that homing beacon" she commanded

"Right" said Ami as she ran back to the ship

"Let's go" said Revan

They went though the docking bay doors and made their way through Anchorhead. They went through the gates and made their way to the destroyed Sandcrawler. When they got near there they heard a voice say "So you have finally shown up Canderous"

"Let's do this Jagi" said Canderous

"I see you brought friends" said Jagi

"We are not a part of this" said Carth

"_Coward" thought Revan_

"You brought some as well" said Revan

"That's because I knew Canderous would" said Jagi

"Let's finish this" said Canderous

"You will pay for all the lives you sacrificed over Althir" shouted Jagi

"We will deal with his lackeys" said Revan

Revan and Rose quickly took out the two Rodians that were with Jagi as Canderous killed him. "Do you want to explain what he meant by that" asked Minako

"During the battle of Althir, I saw an opening to take out their commander and took it. I knew that the men I left behind would be killed but if I didn't do that than even more men would have been killed before the battle was over" said Canderous

"Sacrifice one to save a thousand" said Hotaru

"Exactly" said Canderous

"Let's head back to the ship. We still have one more Star Map to find" said Revan

"And my son" said Carth

The group went back to Anchorhead and went to the docking bay. Once there Rose asked "Did you find the homing beacon Ami"

"Yes" said Ami

"And I destroyed it as well" she said

"Good" said Rose

The group got onboard and the Ebon Hawk took off. It flew though the atmosphere and disappeared into hyperspace once away from the planet. Inside the ship in Revan's room, Harry was talking to Ami, Minako, and Hotaru. "I want you to be very careful when we get to Korriban" said Harry

"The Dark Side is very strong there since it is considered the home planet of the Sith" he said

"You will have to stay in control while we are there. If you feel you can't handle it, just teleport away and I will come get you when we are done" he said

"Alright" he asked

"Yes" all three of them said nodding their heads

"Good" said Harry giving each of them a hug and a kiss

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace and flew though the atmosphere of Korriban before landing at Dreshdae. The group left the ship and head over to the docking bay doors. "So you are the new owners of the Ebon Hawk" asked the port officer

"Yes" said Revan

"Since the Ebon Hawk is a regular here, it will only cost 25 credits to dock" said the port officer

"Here" said Rose handing over the credits

"Thank you" said the port officer

"Just stay out of the Sith's way and you will be fine" he said

The group went through the door and saw a Sith talking to three people. "You idiots will never get into the academy like this" said the Sith

He turned to the group and said "Ah more Jedi have come to join the academy"

"Tell me what I should do with them" he said pointing to the three people

"Kill them" said Revan

"Excellent choice" said the Sith

He threw Force Lighting at the three people and killed them before walking away. "What did you do that for" asked Carth

"We are on a Sith controlled planet. So we have to act like them or be killed" said Revan

They walked down the hallway and into a large room. They walked though the room but were stopped by three Sith soldiers near the door on the other side. "Look at what we have here, newbies" said one of the soldiers

"You better watch your step because we Sith run this place and could kill you on a whim" said another soldier

"Oh please" said Minako

"Don't think we will do it" asked the first soldier

"Maybe we should show you then" said the second soldier

"Kill them" commanded Rose in Japanese

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru disappeared and reappeared behind the soldiers as they fell to the ground dead. Rose then wave her hand and got rid of the bodies. "Did we always have such idiots in our army" asked Rose in English

"I think we did just not as bad" said Revan in English

They went through the door and down a hallway. They went past the Czerka office and were stopped by a Rodian near the cantina. "Where have you been" asked the Rodian

"I have been waiting for over a month for the shipment" he said

"What shipment" asked Revan?

"Are you not the new owners of the Ebon Hawk" asked the Rodian

"Yes" said Revan

"Don't you work for Davik" asked the Rodian

"No" said Revan

"Oh" said the Rodian

"Well there is a shipment of spice on board the ship in a locked compartment. Just enter the code 'Red-47' and it will open" he said

"Please bring the spice to me" he said

"I will go get it" said Rose

She disappeared with a 'pop'. "Why didn't she do that on the Leviathan" asked Carth

"She said it was too dangerous to do" said Revan

Rose appeared with a 'pop' near the Ebon Hawk and went inside. She went to the cargo bay and put in the code 'Red-47' in the locked container in the back. The container opened up to reveal a container of spice. She took it out and disappeared with a 'pop'. She reappeared back with the others and said "Here you go" said Rose handing over the spice

The Rodian looked at the spice and said "This is the amount Davik promised"

"Here are the 1000 credits as promised" he said

"But we don't work for Davik" said Revan

"Fine, I will give you 1500 but no more" said the Rodian

"We will take it" said Revan

The Rodian handed over the credits and asked "Would you like to do another job"

"No" said Revan

"Alright then" said the Rodian as he left

The group went into the cantina but didn't see any Sith around. So they went up to the counter and Revan asked "Are you Mika Dorin"

"Yes" said Mika

"You are the new owners of the Ebon Hawk" he said

"Ziagrom sent us" said Revan

"Of course Lord Revan" said Mika

Revan growled when she heard that and thought _"Why does everybody think I'm a guy"_

"What information can you give me" asked Revan

"What do you want to know" asked Mika

"Where could we find a Star Map" asked Revan

"What kind of Star Map" asked Mika?

"An ancient one" said Revan

"It would be in the Valley of the Dark Lords. But only students at the Sith Academy can go there" said Mika

"_Oh great" thought Revan_

"How do I get in" asked Revan

"You will have to talk to Yuthura Ban. She is the one in charge of admitting new students" said Mika

"Where can I find her" asked Revan

"She usually comes into the cantina for a drink. Your best bet is to wait until she comes here" said Mika

"Thank you" said Revan

They left the cantina and Carth exclaimed "We have to join the Sith Academy now"

"Who said anything about you joining" said Revan

"They will probably only allow force-users to join" she said

"What about my son" asked Carth?

"I will look for him while I am in there" said Revan

The group then went back to the ship to plan out their next move.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and youngd2506 for your reviews.

* * *

In the end it was decided that Revan, Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru would be the ones to try to get into the academy. They left the docking bay and walked though the settlement of Dreshdae. Once outside the settlement, they found an out of the way place where Rose changed back into Harry and took out his trunk. He took out five sets of robes and armor and passed them out. Once everyone had them on Harry said "Just like at the embassy"

"Yes master" all three of them said

They made their way to the academy where Revan threw the guard out of the way with the Force. They went inside where they saw the headmaster with his apprentice talking to three new students. "Lord Revan" shouted Uthar

"You're alive" gasped Yuthura

"Yes" said Revan

Uthar activated his lightsaber and said "I shall protect Lord Malak"

"You really think you can beat me" said Revan

"The next generation always surpasses the last" said Yuthura activating her lightsaber

"We will help you Master" said Shaardan as the students activated their lightsabers

"We will handle the students Master" said Ami

"Very well then" said Harry

Everyone charged and met with their opponents. With Ami, Minako, and Hotaru, Mekel said "What kind of Sith are you, using Jedi lightsabers like that"

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru jumped back as Ami said "Our lightsabers are special"

"Let us show you" said Minako

"Just how special they really are" said Hotaru

They channeled some of their power into their lightsabers as they started to glow a little bit brighter and they attack again. Ami strikes the floor making it look like a poor block and froze the floor around them. Shaardan went to capitalize on her mistake only to slip on the floor where Ami scored a slash across his body. Shaardan was shocked to see the ice on his body and didn't block in time as Ami stabbed him in the stomach. Shaardan's body froze into a statue of ice that Ami shattered into pieces with a Force Wave.

Minako was able to score a hit on Mekel's arm which caused it muscles to atrophy. His lightsaber fell from his limp hand as he shouted "What did you do"

"I caused your lower arm muscles to atrophy from neglect" said Minako

Minako slashed at Mekel's other arm which caused him to miss his lightsaber when he summoned it with his other hand. "Damn you" shouted Mekel as Minako stabbed him in the chest with her lightsaber

Lashowe was a little freaked out by the feeling that was coming off her opponent's lightsaber. This caused her to make mistakes that Hotaru easily capitalized on by landing multiple hits on her. She became even more freaked out as she saw the area around the hits was dead looking. "WHAT ARE YOU" yelled Lashowe

"Your death" said Hotaru

She stabbed Lashowe with her lightsaber and watch as Lashowe's body crumpled to the floor dead.

As Harry and Yuthura were fighting, Harry asked "Why did you ruin such a pretty face with such ugly tattoos"

"What was that" growled Yuthura

"You actually thought they would make you more attractive" asked Harry in mock shock

Yuthura growled as she increased the power and number of her attacks. "No need to get touchy" said Harry

"It's not like they are hiding something" he said

Yuthura froze at that comment which allowed Harry to cut off her hand with her lightsaber in it. She screamed out in pain as Harry stabbed her in the chest. "Some Sith you are, falling for a manipulation like that" said Harry

The fight between Revan and Uthar didn't last long as Revan quickly overpowered Uthar. He was now on the ground missing his left hand and part of his left leg. "Did you really think you could beat me" asked Revan

"The only reason Malak beat me was by firing at the bridge on my ship while I was busy dealing with some Jedi" she said

She then leaned closer and said "Now I will take what I need"

Uthar started screaming as Revan forcefully removed the information she needed from his mind before killing him. She looked up and saw everyone else was done with their opponents. The ground around Ami was frozen with shards of ice everywhere while Minako's opponent was on the ground while Hotaru's opponent was slowly decomposing where it was hit. _"I'm glad I don't have to fight her" thought Revan_

"I got the information we need about the protections Malak put around the tomb" said Revan

"That's good" said Harry

"You three stay here and find Carth's son" he said

"Yes master" all three of them said

Once Revan and Harry were gone Minako said "He told us to do that because he didn't want us to go with them"

"Well maybe he thinks that we wouldn't be able to enter the valley" said Ami

"That is where the most powerful of Dark Lords are buried" she said

"He also said that some of their spirits still linger there" said Hotaru

"He might be afraid that we might get possessed by one of them" she said

"My power was barely able to keep that entity that he destroyed at bay. So none of us would have a chance against them" she explained

"Your right" said Minako sighing

"Let's go find that guy's son" she said

They walked further into the academy until that found a student. Minako grabbed him with the Force and asked "Where is Dustil Onasi"

"He is in his room" choked out the student

"Thank you" said Minako

She then threw the student up against the wall and they continued on their way. "So how shall we deal with him" asked Minako as they were walking

A smirk appeared on Hotaru's face as she came up with an idea. "I have an idea" said Hotaru

"Follow my lead" she said

The other two agreed as they walked into Dustil's room. "What do you need of my masters" asked Dustil when he saw them come in

"We have received Intelligence that your father is in Dreshdae" said Hotaru

"He is" shouted Dustil

"You are to go there and kill him" said Hotaru

"Do not hesitate, show no mercy" she said

"Yes master" said Dustil

"Now go and return when you are done" said Hotaru

"I will" said Dustil

He ran out of his room as Ami said "Hotaru"

Hotaru looked up at Ami as she exclaimed "That was genius"

Hotaru smiled as Minako said "Yeah we could get rid of two birds with one stone"

"That's kill" said Ami

Revan and Harry were heading towards the Valley of the Dark Lords as Revan said "You told them to do that so they wouldn't come with us"

"Yes" said Harry

"They have come a long way in the months I have been training them, but they are nowhere near ready to enter the valley" he said

"It's bad enough that I had to take them to Korriban" he said

They arrived at the tomb of Naga Sadow and Revan opened the door. They went though the tomb killing a few wraids until they came to a room with a pool of acid. "I guess this is one of the protections Malak put in" asked Harry

"No" said Revan

"It was put in to test prospective students" she said

"How" asked Harry

"There is a large ice grenade in one of the other rooms" said Revan

Harry took Revan's hand and apparated to the other side. They then entered the room with the Star Map. After Revan got the information she said "I thought I would have been easier to get these things since we knew where they were"

"Well at least we got all of them now" said Harry

As they were leaving the tomb Revan asked "Do you think the disruptor field is still active"

"Most likely" said Harry

"Oh great" sighed Revan

They walked back though the valley and went into the academy. They went to the entrance hall and saw Ami, Minako, and Hotaru waiting there for them. "Did you find Carth's son" asked Harry

"Yes" said Minako

"What did you do with him" asked Harry

"I told him his father was in Dreshdae. I then ordered him to kill him" said Hotaru

"Has he come back yet" asked Harry

"No" said Hotaru

"I figured that after he kills Carth, one of the members of our group will kill him" she said

"That's perfect" exclaimed Revan

She then hugged Hotaru saying "I wish you were my apprentice. You would make an excellent protégé"

But then Harry pulled Hotaru away from Revan shouting "Oh no, you are not turning Hotaru into a mini-you"

Revan just pouted as the academy students watch the scene in shock. That was until they were killed by Force Lighting. "Let's go see if your plan worked" said Harry

They left the academy and went to the same spot they did before. They took off their robes and armor and gave them to Harry who put them away. Harry then changed into Rose and they entered Dreshdae. They walked though the colony until they came to the docking bay the Ebon Hawk was at. They went inside and saw two dead bodies on the ground surrounded by the other members of the group. "What happened" asked Rose

"Carth's son showed up saying he wanted to see his father. But once Carth was out of the ship his son killed him and tried to escape. But we were able to get him before he could" explained Jolee

"It's all my fault" cried Hotaru while looking down

"What do you mean" asked Juhani

"We found Carth's son while we were in the academy. I told him that his father was here and wanted to see him. He then ran off and I thought he was happy that he was here" explained Hotaru while crying

"It's not your fault" said Juhani

"Really" asked Hotaru looking up with watery eyes

"_She would have been perfect" thought Revan_

"Yes" said Juhani

"You couldn't have known that this would happen" she said

"Did you manage to find the Star Map" asked Mission

"Yes" said Revan

"Now we can find out where the planet where the Star Forge is" she said

"That's great" exclaimed Mission

They all went into the ship after Rose got rid of the bodies. The Ebon Hawk then took off from Dreshdae and flew though the atmosphere before disappearing into hyperspace once it was away from the planet.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

Inside their room on the Ebon Hawk, Revan said "That was a great job Hotaru. They all bought it"

Hotaru blushed a little at the praise. "Just to warn you, the landing is going to be a little rough" said Harry

"Why" asked Ami

"The planet has a disruptor field that knocks out any ship that gets near it" said Harry

"Hopefully we will have a softer landing this time since we know it's there" said Revan

The door then opened and HK-47 came in saying "Statement: We are about to arrive at our destination Mistress"

"Thank you HK" said Revan

"Man the turret and wait for my orders" she ordered

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

Everyone left the room as HK-47 went to the turret, Revan and Rose went to the cockpit, and Ami, Minako, and Hotaru went to the main hold. Revan and Rose sat down in the pilot and co-pilot seats as T3-M4 brought them out of hyperspace. "So we are finally back" said Rose in English

"Yes" said Revan in English

"T3 send these coordinates to the Republic" she ordered

"A squadron of fighters should be by any minute that we can use as an excuse to fly into the disruptor field" said Rose in English

A few minutes later a squadron of fighters appeared on the radar. "HK we got fighters, destroy them" commanded Revan

HK destroyed the fighters as Revan flew the Ebon Hawk into the disruptor field. The ship shook as it flew into it but Revan was able to land the ship without damaging the hull. "That was a smoother landing than last time" said Revan in English

"Hopefully there is less damage as well" said Rose in English

They walked into the main hold as Mission asked "What happened"

"We flew into a disruptor field as we were evading those fighters" said Revan

"We need to find its source and disable it before the Republic fleet gets here" she said

"Ami get me a damage report" commanded Rose

"Right" said Ami taking out her computer

"T3 scan for any high energy fluctuations" commanded Revan

T3 beeped in confirmation as he went to work. After a few minutes Ami said "The only thing that got damaged is the stabilizers"

"Finally something has gone better than before" said Revan in English

"We can probably find the parts we need from all the crashed ships here" said Mission

Then T3 beeped in saying he found something. "T3 says the disruptor field is coming from a stone temple south of us" said Revan

"Let's get the parts first then disable the disruptor field" said Rose

"What about Bastila" asked Juhani?

"We can't do anything until the ship is fixed and the disruptor field is disabled" said Revan

They all left the ship and were walking along the beach until they were attacked by some Rakatan warriors. After they dealt with the warriors Mission said "They look like that hologram that was on Kashyyyk"

"This must be their home planet then" said Jolee

Then two Duros ran up to them shouting "Thank you for saving us"

"They attacked us first" said Minako

"We don't know how long we would have lasted against them" said the first Duros

"The only ones capable of fighting them are the Mandalorians" said the second Duros

"There are Mandalorians here" asked Canderous

"Yes" said the first one

"Where are they" asked Canderous

"They have a camp near the temple" said the first one

"But you won't find them since they use cloaking devices to hide themselves constantly. They only appear to attack someone" explained the second one

"Sounds like the ones from Kashyyyk" said Revan

"Thank you again for you help" said the first one

"We are going to try to join our friends on one of the other islands" said the second one

"Good luck" said Mission as they left

They continued on looking for parts but ran into more Rakatan warriors. But this group had two baby rancors with them. "RANCORS" yelled Ami

"Calm down Ami, they are only babies" said Rose

"ONLY" yelled Ami

The Jedi dealt with the baby rancors as the rest of the group went after the warriors. Once they were all dead Ami shouted "Those are babies"

"Yes" said Rose

"Do you think we will have to fight any more of them" asked Minako

"Maybe" said Revan

"Oh great" sighed Minako

The group continued on until they came to a crash site and saw a Gizka get blown up in front of them. "Oh great, a mine field" said Revan

"Could you get rid of them for us Ami" asked Rose

"Sure" said Ami

Ami was able to find and disable all the mines with her computer. She then found the parts they needed to fix the ship. "I found the parts we need to fix the ship" exclaimed Ami

"That's great" said Rose

"Take us back to the ship so we can fix it" said Revan

"Alright" said Ami

There was a flash of blue light as Sailor Mercury appeared. Revan and Rose grabbed onto Mercury's arms and they disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in the engine room of the Ebon Hawk and started working on repairing it. Once they were all done Mercury teleported them back to the others. "The ship is all fixed" said Revan

"That's good" said Mission

"Now we just need to disable that disruptor field" said Jolee

The group started walking towards the temple. "We are going to have to deal with the Elders again, won't we" asked Rose in English

"Yes" said Revan in English

"Think they will mention me" asked Rose in English

"Most likely" said Revan in English

"I wonder how the others will react to that" asked Rose in English

They arrived at the temple after killing some more baby rancors. "I am really starting to hate this planet" said Ami

But an energy field was stopping them from entering. "There is no way past this energy field" said Rose

"Looks like we will have to find some way past it then" said Revan

As they left the temple, they went past an obelisk and Mandalorians appeared around them uncloaking themselves. "For Mandalore" shouted the Mandalorians

After they were all defeated Revan asked "I wonder how long they have been here"

The group continued on their way until they came to a settlement surrounded by energy field pylons. _"Time to put my acting skills to the test again" thought Revan_

"What do you want" asked a hologram that appeared in front of them

"Who are you" asked Revan

"Why should we answer or even listen to you" asked the hologram

"I am Revan" said Revan

"You may come in. The elders would like to speak with you" said the hologram

The hologram disappeared and the doors opened up. The group went inside and up to the elders. "I see you have returned Revan" said the elder

"Yes" said Revan

"What do you need" asked the elder

"I need access to the temple" said Revan

"No" said the elder

"Why not" asked Revan

"How dare you ask that when it was you, your partner, and your servant that betrayed us" shouted the elder

"_Partner" thought the Jedi, Mission, Zaalbar, and Canderous_

"But I don't remember that. My memories have been wiped clean" said Revan

"I do sense something is different about you" said the elder

"But how do we know you will not betray us again" he said

"You are going down the same path you did last time" he said

"You crashed here and you come to us for help" he explained

"Is there any way to prove that I have changed" asked Revan

"Yes" said the elder

"How" asked Revan

"You must rescue one of our scouts from The One" said the elder

"The One" asked Revan

"Yes" said the elder

"They are a group of Rakatans that have devolved to a almost beast like state" he explained

"Only after you free our scout will we help you get into the temple" he said

"Alright" said Revan

"Where can I find them" she asked

"You can find them on the other side of the island from us" said the elder

"Alright" said Revan

They left the settlement and went across to the north side of the island. When they came into viewing distance of The One's settlement they were stopped by a group of Rakatans that had some Rancors with them. "Stop right there servant of the Elders" said the leader of the group

"The One has ordered your death" he said

They charged at the group and the Jedi dealt with the Rancors while the rest of the group dealt with the Rakatan warriors. Once they were all dead they went inside the settlement. They made their way through the settlement killing whatever Rakata they came across. They eventually came to a bridge that was over a pool of water. On the other side of the bridge was a long hallway with a figure at the end of it. "That must be The One" said Mission

"This was too easy" said Rose

"I expected more resistance than this" she added

"The One must have his best warriors with him" said Revan

"Or maybe the hallway is booby trapped" said Minako

"Well only one way to find out" said Rose

The group started down the hallway towards The One.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Gaurdian9641 and nxkris for your reviews.

* * *

The group reached the end of the hallway without any problems and entered an arena like area. "I don't like this" said Rose looking around

"The Black Rakata will never fall to you" shouted The One pulling a lever

Four cages opened up and four rancors came out. "FOUR RANCORS" yelled Ami

"_Damn it, we won't be able to fight all of them without revealing all of our abilities" thought Rose_

"Transform" commanded Rose

There were three flashes of light as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn appeared. "Mercury find the elder Rakata and get him out of here" ordered Rose

"Venus get the others out of here" she continued

"I will stay with Saturn and get her out of here after she destroys the settlement" she finished

All three senshi nodded their heads as Mercury activated her visor and disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Grab on" shouted Venus

The rest of the group grab onto Venus' arms and they all disappeared in a flash of orange light. The Rancors were just about reach Saturn and Rose when the blade of the Silence Glaive touched the ground.

Outside everyone watched as The One's settlement was engulfed in a huge explosion. Everyone expect the senshi and Revan looked wide eyed as the smoke cleared and revealed that all that was left was a large crater. "What power" said Jolee

"I'm glad she is on our side" said Mission

There was a little 'pop' as Rose appeared with Saturn leaning on her. "Thank you for saving me" stuttered the elder Rakata

"I will tell the council of what you did" he stuttered

He then ran away as fast as he could. "I think we scared him" said Venus

There were three flashes of light as Ami, Minako, and Hotaru changed backed. Hotaru then took a vial out of her sub space pocket and drank it down before putting it away. "Let's head back to the Elder's settlement" said Revan

They went back across to the south side of the island to the Elder's settlement. They went inside and before the council. "The scout has told us what you did" said the Elder Rakata

"We couldn't fight The One, his elite warriors, and four rancors at once" said Rose

"_Without revealing all of our abilities" she thought_

"Even thou we do not like the way you went about it, you still rescued our scout" said the Elder Rakata

"So we will lower the shield for you" he said

"Thank you" said Revan

"But we will be sticking to tradition this time and only Revan may enter" said the Elder Rakata

"I understand" said Revan

"We will go prepare the ritual. Come to the temple when you are ready" said the Elder Rakata

The council left the settlement with Revan's group close behind. When the group came to the fork in the path they stopped. "Good luck Alicia" said the Jedi, Mission, Zaalbar, and Canderous

"Good luck Revan" said Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru in Japanese

"Thank you" said Revan

She then went to the right towards the temple as the rest of the group went to the left towards the ship. Revan arrived at the ritual site that was in front of the temple. "The ritual will take a couple of hours. But you need to stay ready as the shield will only drop for a little bit" said the Elder Rakata

"Right" said Revan

About half way through the ritual one of the Elder Rakata stopped and said "Someone is coming"

Revan looked and saw it was Jolee and Juhani. _"Damn it" thought Revan_

"What are you doing her Jolee, Juhani" asked Revan

"The Force sent us a vision that you will need our help in the temple" said Jolee

"I don't need your help" said Revan

"We will not break tradition again and allow more than one person into the temple" shouted the Elder Rakata

"But you are going to need us to face all of the Dark Jedi in the temple" said Juhani

"Fine" sighed Revan

"Let them in, I will need them to help me destroy Star Forge" she said

"Alright" said the Elder Rakata

He then sat back down and continued the ritual. A couple of hours later the Elder Rakata sent beams of energy into a crystal that was floating in the middle of them. The crystal collected the energy before firing off its own beam at the shield bringing it down. Revan, Jolee, and Juhani ran into the temple before the shield went back up.

Inside the temple, the group went to the right and down the hallway to a room with a computer console inside. They killed the Dark Jedi that was in there and Revan hacked into the computer. She was able to disable all of the droids and defenses except for two prototype droids. "I was able to disable all the droids and defenses expect for two prototype droids" said Revan

"Those two are connected to an independent computer" she continued

"So we have to go to that computer to disable them" she finished

They left the computer room and went down the hallway until they came to a stop at the door to the room where the prototype droid computer was. They went into the room and killed the Dark Jedi that was in there. Revan then hacked into the computer and disabled the prototype droids and their shields. They then returned to the entrance to the temple and tried to open the large doors. But they wouldn't open. _"Damn Jedi" shouted Revan in her mind_

"_Now the computer won't recognize me" she thought_

"_Now I have to go all the way down to the catacombs to get the computer to recognize me again" she thought_

"Let's try the other door on the other side of the temple" said Revan

They walked around to the other side of the temple and went though the large door there. They then descended down into the catacombs. After destroying two droids, Revan left Jolee and Juhani at the tile door lock as she proceeded to the computer. "Welcome back Revan" said the computer

"It has been a long time since you last accessed me. I had thought you had been terminated" it said

"I have been busy" said Revan

"That is obvious" said the computer

"I sense that you are somewhat different. I am adding these differences to my databanks" it said

"Good" said Revan

"I need access to the higher levels of the temple" she said

"The door did not open because it did not recognize you" said the computer

"_I know that. That is why I'm here" thought Revan_

"But it should open now that your new changes have been added to my databanks" said the computer

"Good" said Revan

She then left the catacombs with Jolee and Juhani and proceeded back to the entrance to the temple. They went back to the large door and it opened this time. They went through the door and ascended to the higher levels of the temple. At the top they went through a room before going outside. Once outside, they saw Bastila walking towards them. "I knew you would come for me Revan" said Bastila

Revan saw the yellow tint in her eyes and the red double bladed lightsaber. _"I knew she would fall" thought Revan_

"Malak said you wouldn't come, but I knew you would. He doesn't know the changes you have gone though thanks to our bond" said Bastila

"_And neither do you even with it" thought Revan_

"Bastila, we have to hurry and escape before Malak shows up" exclaimed Juhani

Revan just looked at Juhani like she was an idiot as Bastila laughed "Escape"

"Why would I want to escape" she asked

"I have joined Lord Malak as his apprentice" she said

"You have fallen" said Jolee

"No, I am free" said Bastila

"I am a pawn of the Jedi Council no more" she exclaimed

"And I will prove it by destroying you Revan" she shouted pointing her lightsaber at her

"And you will fail just like the rest" said Revan as she activated her lightsaber

The two met in a clash of blades as Jolee and Juhani quickly joined in. Bastila saw she was being quickly overpowered and sent them back with a Force Wave. "You are more powerful than I thought" said Bastila

"_She actually thought she was stronger" thought Revan_

"I see the truth now" said Bastila

"You are the true Dark Lord of the Sith" she said

"_She changed alliances quick" thought Revan_

"Join me and we can defeat Malak and can create our own Empire as Master and Apprentice" exclaimed Bastila

"_That arrogant little bitch" shouted Revan in her mind, her eyes flashing yellow_

"Never" growled Revan

"FINE" yelled Bastila

"I will join Malak and we will crush you and the Republic" she shouted

She then ran to the ship that was behind her. Revan reached out and snapped the bond that was between them causing Bastila to scream out in pain and fall into her ship. _"Run, run, little Bastila while you still can. For soon me and Harry will kill you and Malak" thought Revan while smirking_

Revan then went up to the computer and deactivated both the disruptor field and energy field that was around the temple. The group then quickly left the temple and went back to the ship. When they got there they saw everybody was outside waiting for them. Revan just walked right by them and went into the ship followed by Rose, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru. "What happened" asked Mission

"Bastila has fallen and joined Malak" said Juhani

Mission gasped as she said "But that means…"

"She will use her Battle Meditation against the Republic" said Jolee

"That is way we must hurry to Star Forge" he said

The rest of the group quickly got into the ship and it took off. It flew though the atmosphere and into space. Once there, they saw the Republic fleet had arrived and was engaged in battle with the Sith fleet. Inside the Ebon Hawk, Mission said "We are receiving a communication from the Republic fleet"

"Put it on" said Revan

The holographic projector turned on showing a woman in a high ranking military uniform. _"This is Admiral Forn Dodonna of the Republic fleet" said Dodonna_

"I see you got my message" said Revan

"_Yes" said Dodonna_

"_I can't believe the Sith built something like this so quickly" she said_

"They didn't" said Revan

"That station is older than the Republic itself" she said

"_We might have to retreat. I don't think we have the firepower to deal with that alien technology" said Dodonna_

"You can't" said Revan

"This will be your only chance to destroy the Star Forge" she said

"_But we can't get pass this Sith fleet. They are countering every move we make" said Dodonna_

"That is because Bastila has joined the Sith and is using her Battle Meditation against you" said Revan

Dodonna talked to someone off the projector before Vandar appeared on the projector. _"Then you must get into Star Forge and distract her from the battle" said Vandar_

"_I will do more that distract her" thought Revan_

"_We will have a team of Jedi come along to assist you" said Vandar_

"_You will join the Jedi in their personal fighters and breach the Star Forge's defenses" ordered Dodonna_

"_You are then to find Bastila and stop her from using her Battle Meditation" said Vandar_

"Right" said Revan

"_Good luck" said Dodonna_

"_And may the Force be with you" said Vandar_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk flew though the defensive fire from the Star Forge and landed in one of its hanger bays along with some Jedi fighters. They all exited the ship and this time there was four flashes of light as a golden light surrounded Rose. When it cleared it showed Rose wearing golden armor with a roaring lion on the breastplate, a golden circlet on her head, and a red cape with gold lining on her shoulders. "Why are you doing this now" asked Juhani

"Just to be prepared" said Rose

The Jedi then came over and said "It's good that you could join us"

"Now let's get moving before we lose the element of surprise" they said

But just after that the door opened and Dark Jedi came rushing out. "Well there goes that plan" said Venus

"Get into the Star Forge, we will hold them off" shouted the Jedi as they went to fight the Dark Jedi

"You guys stay here and protect the ship" said Revan pointing at the Jedi, Mission, Zaalbar, and Canderous

"But you will need our help against the Dark Jedi" said Juhani

"But we also need to make sure they don't try to take the ship" said Revan

"And you two are the best to defend against them" she said

"Alright" said Juhani

"Besides, I will have them with me" said Revan pointing at Rose, Mercury, Venus, and Saturn

They then ran into the Star Forge. As they were walking along the corridor Venus asked "Why haven't you changed back Rose"

"We don't want Malak to know I'm here" said Rose

"Oh" said Venus

They then came to an intersection that split to the left and the right. The doors on either side exploded as red droids rushed out of them. "Star Forge droids" shouted Revan

After they dealt with the droids Revan said "Looks like Malak knows we are here"

They then took the right path and walked along it killing whatever droids they ran into. They came to where the two paths merged and saw some Jedi and Dark Jedi fighting. The Dark Jedi managed to kill the Jedi and tuned towards the new group. But before they could do anything, Revan and Rose killed them with Force Lighting. They went past the burnt bodies and entered the elevator.

The elevator went up to deck two and they got out. They walked along the pathway until the door opened up and some Dark Jedi and soldiers came out. They quickly killed them and went to continue on their way when more came at them. After they managed to get into the next area, they saw soldiers and Dark Jedi pouring out of the two doors on the other side of the area. "Look at them all" shouted Venus

"Malak must be sending everyone in the station after us" said Rose

"We don't have time for this" growled Revan

"Just follow me, stay close, and kill whoever you can" she ordered

The others nodded as they got their weapons ready. They ran forward and started cutting their way through the mass of soldiers and Dark Jedi. They made it to Deck two's viewing platform only to run into a new problem, blaster turrets. "This way" shouted Revan avoiding the blaster fire

They went to the left and into a room where they ran into three more Dark Jedi that were all instantly killed. "Mercury, hack into the computer and shut off all the turrets. Saturn, make sure nobody gets in here" ordered Revan

"Yes" said Mercury and Saturn

Mercury started hacking into the computer as Saturn put up a Silence Wall over the doorway. Right after it was put up some more soldiers and Dark Jedi appeared with the soldiers opening fire at the shield while the Dark Jedi attacked it with their lightsabers. "Hurry" Saturn grunted out

"Almost there…" said Mercury

"Done" she shouted

"Good" said Saturn as she let down the Silence Wall

The Dark Jedi went to charge in only to be blasted out along with the soldiers by two powerful Force Waves from Revan and Rose. "Let's go" shouted Revan

They started carving their way through the masses to the other side of the viewing platform. They managed to get to the other door and the elevator closed shut just before they could be followed. Mercury, Venus, and Saturn slumped to the floor panting. Their weapons and fuku spattered with blood. "There is just no end to them" said Mercury panting

"They just kept coming and coming" said Venus panting

"And it's only going to get worse" said Rose

"WORSE" yelled Mercury, Venus, and Saturn

"How could it get worse" shouted Venus

"Malak is only using them as a distraction to have time to activate the Star Forge's defenses" said Revan

"Oh great" said Venus sighing

Once they had enough energy, they reached into their sub space pockets and took out a vial and drank it down. After they put the vials away, the elevator came to a stop. "Are you ready" asked Rose

All three of them nodded as they got up and picked up their weapons. The elevator doors opened up and they all ran into the fray. They managed to cut their way through to the other side of the viewing platform and went through the door there. They came into a hallway and went through the door on the other side. In the next area they saw three Dark Jedi use the Force to lock the door behind them. "Oh come on" shouted Venus

Revan and Rose instantly killed the three Dark Jedi and ran through the door. They ran into the command center where Bastila and three Dark Jedi were in front of them. "Revan, I knew you would come" said Bastila

"But you will have to get though them to get to me" she said pointing at the Dark Jedi

The three Dark Jedi charged at the group as Rose grabbed Revan's arm and apparated away. They appeared on the other side of the command center as Rose let go of Revan's arm yelling "GO" before apparating back.

Revan nodded her head before running out of the command center.

Mercury, Venus, and Saturn brought up their weapons to block the Dark Jedi's lightsabers. They then sent the Dark Jedi back with a Force Wave. "They're Force-sensitive" shouted one of the Dark Jedi

Mercury and Venus sheathed their swords as all three of their weapons disappeared in a three flashes of light. They then pulled their lightsabers out of their sub space pockets and activated them. "Jedi" growled another one of the Dark Jedi

They charged forward and their blades met multiple times. Mercury's opponent didn't notice her eyes change to yellow because of her visor. So he was shocked when he was hit with Force Lighting while their blades were locked. Mercury took advantage of his distraction and disengaged her blade from his and brought it around cutting him in half.

Venus discreetly brought one of her hands away from her lightsaber and whispered "Venus Love-Me Chain"

Venus' chain appeared and she was able to wrap it around the Dark Jedi when they locked blades again. "What is this" shouted the Dark Jedi

Venus said nothing as she thrust her lightsaber into his head.

Saturn kept locking blades with the Dark Jedi looking for an opening. She saw the lightsabers from the two dead Dark Jedi on the floor and called them to her. The Dark Jedi took his attention off Saturn for a second when he noticed the two lightsabers flying at him. That was all she needed as she froze him with the Force and stabbed her lightsaber into his heart as the two lightsabers cut his body into three different pieces.

After all of their battles were over, all three of them put their lightsabers away and slumped to the floor. They leaned against each other breathing heavily as Venus asked "Any ideas on how we are going to get all this blood out"

Rose apparated back in front of Bastila as she said "Do you really think you can beat me"

"I have all the power of Star Forge behind me" she exclaimed

Rose said nothing as she sheathed her sword and her sword and armor disappeared in a flash of golden light. "Giving up because you know you can't beat me" asked Bastila smirking

"No" said Rose

"Just need more movement" she said

She then called her lightsabers to her hands and activated them. "LIGHTSABERS" yelled Bastila

"How do you have lightsabers" she shouted

"That's for me to know and you to find out, princess" said Rose

Bastila growled as she said "Even those will not help you"

"We shall see" said Rose

Their blades met as they clashed again and again. Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Rose sent a small Force Wave at Bastila that sent her back. "You're Force-sensitive" gasped Bastila

"Oh I am much more than that my dear" said Rose

She then sent Force Lighting at Bastila who screamed out in shock and pain. Rose took advantage of this and cut her lightsaber in half. Bastila eventually managed to push the pain aside and charged forward to attack again. But she was easily overpowered now with her lightsaber cut in half. She screamed out in pain as Rose cut off her hand that held her lightsaber. She fell to her knees clutching the stump that was on the end of her arm.

She looked up and saw Rose walking towards her as her form started to change. Her hair started to grow shorter and changed from red to black, her eyes changed from hazel to green, and her body changed from a woman to a man. "No it can't be" said Bastila shocked

"Hello princess" said Harry smirking

"IT'S YOU" yelled Bastila

"But if you're here, then that means…" she said trailing off

"That Revan has know since Taris" said Harry

"But why would you…" Bastila began to say

"Go through all this" Harry finished

Receiving no answer, Harry went on. "It's simple" said Harry

"We lead the Republic to the Star Forge so they can destroy it and Revan can kill Malak" he explained

"While…" he began again as he put his lightsabers in an X position over Bastila's neck

"I can kill you" he finished

Bastila had a shocked look on her face as Harry decapitated her. Harry then deactivated his lightsabers and put them away. He then changed back into Rose and her armor and sword appeared in a flash of golden light. She then walked over to where Mercury, Venus, and Saturn were resting and got on the ground and hugged them. "You all did a great job. I am so very proud of you" said Rose

All three of them smiled as they snuggled into Rose and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams. You deserve it" said Rose kissing each of them on the forehead

All three of them smiled in their sleep as they snuggled closer to Rose.

Revan ran into a large area just as replicators started making droids. She was able to make her way through the area and deactivate all six replicators before they really got started going. _"Looks like I made it just in time" thought Revan_

She walked through the door to the observation deck. Inside, Malak was on the other side of the deck watching the battle outside. "You have finally showed up Revan" said Malak

"I would have thought that the Star Forge's defenses would have taken care of you" he said

"I was able to disable them before they got going" said Revan

"You stand no chance of beating me Revan. For I have unlocked all the secrets of the Star Forge and had made its power mine" exclaimed Malak

"And that is why you will lose" said Revan

"Let us begin our duel and see" said Malak

"Only one of us will walk away from this" said Revan

"And that will be me" shouted Malak as he charged forward

Their blades clashed multiple times as they both looked for an opening but could find none. _"How can this be" thought Malak_

"_She is stronger than she was before and I am just able to keep up with her because of the Star Forge's power" he thought_

Revan saw Malak getting more and more frustrated and thought _"Soon it will be time to spring it"_

Malak jumped back and decided to try a different tactic. "I see your loyal lap dog isn't with you" said Malak

"_Time to spring it" thought Revan_

"Who are you talking about" asked Revan

"You don't remember Raven" asked Malak

Revan gasped as her eyes went wide. Malak laughed as he charged forward and brought his lightsaber down. _"NOW" thought Revan_

She brought up her lightsaber to block it and called her red lightsaber out and thrust it forward. Malak's laugh was cut short as he coughed up blood. He looked down and saw a red lightsaber stabbed though his chest. He slowly brought up his eyes and stared into the yellow eyes of Revan. _"Impossible" thought Malak as he dropped his lightsaber_

"Harry has never abandoned me" said Revan as she ripped her red lightsaber out of Malak's body

Malak fell to the ground clutching his wound as Revan threw away her blue lightsaber and took out her green one. "And I will let you in on a little secret" said Revan as she put her lightsabers in a X formation over Malak's neck

"I have known since Taris" she said as she decapitated him

Malak last thought was _"They tricked us"_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

Revan came back to the command center and saw Rose on the ground with Mercury, Venus, and Saturn laying on her. "Are they alright" asked Revan

"Yes" said Rose

"They are just tired" she said

"That's good" said Revan

"Are you all done" asked Rose

"Yes" said Revan

Rose nodded as she changed into a Phoenix. She made sure she was grabbing onto all four of them and flamed away. They appeared in their bedroom on the Ebon Hawk. Revan put Mercury, Venus, and Saturn on the bed as Rose changed back. They then ran out of the room and to the cockpit. Along the way Revan yelled into the communicator "GET ON THE SHIP NOW"

Everybody got onboard the ship and it shot out of the hanger just as the Republic fleet destroyed the Star Forge's orbital stabilizers. Inside the cockpit, Revan said "T3 send a message to the fleet that we are landing on the planet to rest"

T3 beeped in confirmation and sent the message. Once they safely landed on the planet, they left the cockpit and went back to their room. Along the way Revan commanded "Make sure nobody bothers us HK"

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

They went into their bedroom and went to bed. The next morning they both woke up as Harry asked "Are you sure you want to come with me"

"Yes" said Revan

"What about the True Sith" asked Harry?

"There is nothing I can do about it now" said Revan

"We don't have a fleet or an army to fight them with. After what the Jedi did to me, they can all go get themselves killed for all I care" she said

Harry smiled as he kissed Revan. After they separated Harry asked "You do know that you will become 15 right"

"Well I guess I get a second chance to be a teenager" said Revan smiling

Harry smiled as they then heard a groan as they saw Ami, Minako, and Hotaru were waking up. "Good morning" said Harry

"Where am I" asked Ami still half asleep

"You are in our room on the Ebon Hawk" said Harry

"Oh" said Ami looking around

"Did you have a good night's sleep" asked Harry

"Yes" said Minako

"That's good" said Harry

"You better get ready since we are going home today" he said

"Really" asked Hotaru

"Yes" said Harry

"Ok" said Minako

They all got out of bed and started changing. "How long do we have" asked Minako

"Why do you ask" asked Harry

"I want to see if we can get some of the blood out of our fuku" said Minako

"Well I have something I have to do and I think Harry does as well" said Revan

"I do" said Harry

"So I think you have some time" said Revan

"Alright" said Minako

After they all got ready Revan asked "Do you have the mask"

"Yes" said Harry

He took out his trunk and pull out the mask. "Here you go" said Harry giving it to her

"Thanks" said Revan taking it

"See you later" she said leaving

"I have to go too" said Harry

"Come into the main hold when you are done" he said

He changed into Rose and left. "Might as well get started" said Minako after Rose left

They went into the Refresher and summoned their weapons. Hotaru gasped when she looked at her glaive. "It's clean" exclaimed Hotaru

Ami and Minako pulled out their swords and saw they were clean as well. "Do you think our fuku will be clean as well" asked Minako hopefully

"Only one way to find out" said Ami

All three of them transformed and saw there wasn't a drop of blood on them. "It looks like they cleaned themselves" said Mercury

"That's good" said Venus sighing

"I wasn't looking forward to washing all that blood out" she said

Revan found Canderous in the hanger and said "I want to talk to you Canderous"

"What do you need Revan" asked Canderous

"I want to give you this" said Revan holding out the mask

"Mandalore's Mask" exclaimed Canderous

"I want you to have it Canderous and reunite the Mandalorian Clans. Bring your people back to glory so they will be remembered all throughout time" said Revan

"I will not fail you Revan" said Canderous taking the mask

"I know you won't" said Revan

Rose found Mission about to leave with Zaalbar. "Can I talk to you privately Mission" asked Rose

"Sure" said Mission

Rose led Mission to the other crew quarters and shut the door. "What did you want to talk about" asked Mission

"I have a proposition for you" said Rose

She then stepped back and changed back into Harry. "You're a Changeling" shouted Mission

"No I'm not" said Harry

"I'm human with special abilities" he said

"I never heard of a human that could shape shift before" said Mission

"That's because I'm not from here" said Harry

"What do you mean" asked Mission

"I am not from this dimension" said Harry

"Then how did you get here then" asked Mission

"A Phoenix can go anywhere" said Harry

"Your friends are from there too aren't they" said Mission

"Yes" said Harry

"That is why you never heard of their planets" he said

"Then why are you here" asked Mission

"And what does it have to do with Alicia" she added

"I'm Revan's partner" said Harry

"You're a Sith" shouted Mission backing up

"We are not Sith nor are we Jedi. We are just Force-Users" said Harry

"Everything we have done was to protect the Republic" he said

"How is attacking the Republic protecting it" shouted Mission

"We were making it stronger to be able to face the threat we saw beyond the Outer Rim. The Republic as it is now would stand no chance against them" said Harry

"That is way we kept the infrastructure of all the planets intact" he explained

"What about all the planets that have been destroyed" shouted Mission

"That was all Malak's doing who lost himself to the Dark Side" said Harry

"Oh" said Mission as she calmed down

"But after everything that has happened, we just want to go back to my home" said Harry

"And I want you to come with me" he said

"You do" said Mission shocked

"Yes" said Harry

"I would like to adopt you into my family as my sister" he said

"Are you sure" asked Mission

"Yes" said Harry

"My father came from a very old and rich family. Since I am the last of my family, I have more money than I know what to with" he said

"So that's why you paid for everything" said Mission

Harry nodded as he asked "Do you accept"

Mission thought about it for a bit before saying "Yes…brother"

"That's good" said Harry giving her a hug

Mission returned the gesture before they separated. "There are just two things I need to warn you about" said Harry

"What" asked Mission?

"First, you will become younger. Most likely a kid" said Harry

"What do you mean" asked Mission

"Me, Ami, and Minako are 15 years old" said Harry

Mission gasped as she began to say "But why do you…"

"Don't know" said Harry interrupting

"I originally left a few weeks before my 15 birthday and when I came here I was a kid. I then left in my 20's and came back home and basically no time had passed. I then spent a month training my friends and came back here and became the age you seen us in" he explained

"Oh" said Mission

"Look at it this way; you get another chance at reliving your childhood. But this time with a family and a place you can call home" said Harry

"That does sound nice" said Mission

"But what was the other thing" she asked

"Well compared to the galaxy, my planet is kind of primitive" said Harry

"How primitive" asked Mission?

"The most distance we have gone from our planet is our moon and they think they are alone in the galaxy. We also have just invented computers a couple of decades ago" said Harry

"But what about all the stuff Ami had" asked Mission

"She got that from all three of them being reborn warriors from a kingdom that was destroyed thousands of years ago" said Harry

Mission thought over the second thing Harry said and exclaimed "I won't be able to leave the house"

"You won't be able to when we first get there. But you will be able to once Ami can build you a disguise device like ours" said Harry

"But I'm not Force-Sensitive" said Mission

"You don't need to be. Carth used the original version of it on Taris and he isn't Force-Sensitive" said Harry

"Oh" said Mission

"Do you still want to come" asked Harry

Mission thought it over and said "Yes"

"Then let's go sis" said Harry

"Right" said Mission

They went into the main hold where they saw Revan, Mercury, Venus, and Saturn waiting for them. "What did you talk to Mission about" asked Revan

"I asked her if she wanted to be adopted into my family and she said yes" said Harry

Saturn smiled that someone else was going to be staying with her. Harry looked over at the three and saw they were all clean. "You were able to get all the blood out" asked Harry

"We didn't have to, they cleaned themselves" said Mercury

"That's good" said Harry

Revan then turned to HK-47 and T3-M4 and said "HK, T3, shut down"

They both shut down in response. Harry than shrunk them down and Mercury put them away in her sub space pocket. "Let's go" said Revan

They walked out of the ship to the crowd that was in front of it. A lot of people were wondering who this man was while the Jedi let out a gasp. "YOU" yelled Vandar

"Hello Master Vandar" said Harry

"What is the problem Master Vander" asked Dodonna

"That is Raven, Revan's partner" said Vandar

The crowd let out a gasp at that. "Where is Rose" asked Canderous

Harry changed into Rose and said "I am her" before changing back

Everyone who didn't know gasped at that. "You have been here the whole time" said Vandar

"Yes" said Harry

"Revan has known what was going on since Taris" he said

They all gasped again at that. "What are you planning" asked Vandar his lightsaber flying into his hand

"To go home" said Harry

Everyone was bewildered at that statement. But that turned to shock as they watch him point his sword at the Ebon Hawk and it shrunk down. Mercury called it to her hand and put it away. "Bye" said Harry as he changed into a Phoenix

Revan, Mission, Mercury, Venus, and Saturn grabbed onto his talons. "You are going with them Mission" asked Zaalbar

"Yes" said Mission

"I am going with my adoptive brother" she said

"Good bye and good luck Mission" said Zaalbar

"Thank you" said Mission

"Good bye and good luck to you too Zaalbar" she said

"Good luck against the True Sith" said Revan as they all disappeared in flash of fire

* * *

THE END


End file.
